Poesía eres tú
by Ainnita
Summary: Armin jamás pensó que estar con Jean se convertiría en su pasatiempo favorito. Pero, para qué engañarse, es divertido ver cómo se frustra porque no entiende la literatura. Y entre risas y bromas surgen las miradas, las mejillas sonrojadas. Surgen las sonrisas, los latidos se aceleran. Y algo más.
1. PRÓLOGO

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

 _Hola, criaturitas! ~_ La idea de escribir un Jearmin me vino hace bastante tiempo –quien leyó _"Lullaby"_ lo entiente–, pero no fue hasta hace apenas unos días que se me ocurrió esta historia. Debéis saber que la trama es bastante simple y no tengo pensado alargarla más de la cuenta... durará lo que tenga que durar.

* * *

 **Pareja principal** : Jearmin (Jean x Armin)

 **Posibles parejas secundarias:** Riren (Levi x Eren), Springles (Connie x Sasha), Yumikuri (Ymir x Historia), Beruani (Bertholdt x Annie)...

 **Advertencia:** A pesar de lo que pueda parecer en el Prólogo, la pareja principal es Yaoi. Espero hacer algún Lemmon, pero por lo general será bastante suave.

La historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alternativo como el nuestro.

 **Reto:** Actualización cada semana, entre el jueves y el viernes. Se trata de un reto personal que espero cumplir al menos durante lo que queda de verano y comienzos de septiembre.

No quiero decir más… ¡a leer!

* * *

 **「** **PRÓLOGO** **」**

 _ **Kiss Game**_

.

.

Era su oportunidad.

La oportunidad que Jean estaba esperando.

Sentía cosquillas en el estómago con sólo pensarlo. Aquello que tantas veces había imaginado iba a hacerse realidad.

Una sonrisa algo estúpida se dibujó en sus labios.

A sus recién cumplidos once años, suspiraba por Mikasa, la chica más guapa del pueblo –según él. Pasaba los meses que duraba el curso escolar pensando en ella, en sus increíbles ojos rasgados, tan oscuros y profundos como un precipicio; se arrojaría a ellos sin importarle el dolor de la caída.

Contaba los días que faltaban para que esos meses terminaran e ir de vacaciones al pueblo de sus abuelos por fin. Y cada verano se enamoraba un poco más.

Le había confesado sus sentimientos en tres ocasiones. La primera fue un desastre porque eran unos mocosos y sólo le gritó que le gustaba, haciéndola llorar; en la segunda fue menos brusco, aunque le costó mucho a causa de los nervios; y la tercera sucedió el verano anterior, durante las fiestas.

Todas ellas con el mismo final: un rechazo directo, claro y contundente. Mikasa destrozaba sus esperanzas en apenas un segundo, y Jean se había rendido.

Entonces vio una luz al final del túnel, cuando Reiner, el mayor del grupo, propuso el juego.

El sol estaba a punto de rozar el horizonte, pero el calor era insoportable esa tarde. El grupo de amigos estaba tirado en el césped del parque municipal. Nadie tenía ganas ni fuerzas para levantarse de ahí.

—¡Me aburro! —se quejó Sasha.

—No eres la única —le dio la razón Marco.

—Venga, chicos, animaos —intentó Connie alegrar el ambiente—. ¡El verano acaba de empezar!

Annie no era muy habladora y gruñó a modo de contestación.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —replicó Eren, el que siempre estaba lleno de energía. Hasta él había sido vencido—. Nos quedan tres largos meses con este calor…

—Pues yo estoy feliz de estar aquí —sonrió Jean, dirigiéndole una mirada disimilada a su amor platónico.

—Eso es porque no vives aquí los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, cara de caballo.

Jean iba a seguirle el juego de insultos a Eren cuando Mikasa le interrumpió:

—Todo sería más divertido si se nos ocurriera algo que hacer. Algo que no implique correr, ni pegarse, ni moverse mucho…

—Podemos probar con el juego de los besos —propuso Reiner, quien no había abierto antes la boca.

—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó Ymir, incorporándose para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Es un juego muy sencillo. Las chicas se esconden y los chicos tienen que buscarlas. Cuando uno de nosotros encuentre a una chica, tiene que darla un beso.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sasha disgustada—. Pero yo no quiero que me besen.

—El beso debe ser donde la chica prefiera.

Sasha respiró más tranquila ante la aclaración del mayor, y todos intercambiaron miradas. Jean conocía las intenciones de Reiner con ese juego, pues sabía de antemano que Historia le gustaba y, para una vez que salía con ellos, seguramente quería aprovechar la ocasión. Daba igual, él también haría lo mismo.

Era la mejor escusa para besar a Mikasa. Aunque sólo fuera un juego, tenía la esperanza de conseguir que se enamorara de él. Hasta había estado practicando con algunas chicas de su clase. ¡No podía fallar! ¡Descubriría el escondite de Mikasa antes que nadie!

Como eran el mismo número de chicas que de chicos, había una chica para cada uno. El parque era muy grande, repleto de árboles, arbustos florales y un enorme lago con patos en el centro.

Aguardaron un tiempo, el suficiente para que las chicas pudieran esconderse bien, y se dispusieron a lanzarse a "la carga", como gritó Reiner. En la mente de Jean se formulaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta: ¿Dónde estaría Mikasa?

Sus pasos le llevaron a una zona apartada de cualquier camino, un rincón oculto a la orilla del lago. La luz y los colores del atardecer reflejados en el agua lo convertían en un lugar místico, ideal para su primer beso con la chica de sus sueños. Sería una escena de película.

Pero allí no estaba Mikasa. En su lugar había una chica de piel clara y cortos cabellos dorados. No pudo ver más de ella porque tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo temblaba, y Jean quiso preguntarle por qué estaba llorando.

Recordó la voz de su madre diciéndole que no se metiera en asuntos ajenos, así que apartó esa idea y dio media vuelta. Pero los sollozos de la chica le detuvieron.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, arrancó unas margaritas del suelo y se agachó a su lado. La chica no se percató de su presencia hasta que le acarició el pelo con la otra mano en señal de consuelo.

Dio un respingo, asustada, y alzó el rostro. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron.

El corazón de Jean pegó un salto, como si lo hubieran pinchado con un alfiler, antes de acelerarse como nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando estaba cerca de Mikasa latía tan fuerte. Aquella chica de melena rubia tenía los ojos más grandes, azules y brillantes que había visto en su vida. Lo último era causa de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No llores —dijo con voz dulce y calmada, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba las flores.

Y su corazón volvió a saltar al ver cómo ella se humedecía los labios. Si los de Mikasa ya le parecían lo más apetecible del mundo, aquellos eran el dulce más suculento del universo.

Ella aceptó las flores y le miró confusa, sin decir nada. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Jean se acercó un poco más. Despacio. Lentamente. Hasta acortar la distancia que los separaba.

El delicado instante en que sus labios permanecieron unidos marcó un antes y un después en sus corazones. Ambos latían al unísono como uno solo.

Puede que fuera por los últimos rayos del sol reflejados en el lago, por el calor o porque sus hormonas estaban descontroladas –algo normal con esa edad–, pero todo era tan mágico que Jean creyó estar flotando entre nubes. Al menos sus pies no parecían tocar el suelo.

La respiración agitada de la chica le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Conteniendo el aliento y sin despegar sus labios, acarició su mano. Le sorprendió lo suave y fría que era. Con cuidado juntó sus palmas, entrelazando los dedos. De acuerdo, esa sensación tan maravillosa que recorría su cuerpo distaba mucho de parecerse a sus besos con otras chicas.

A pesar de la brevedad del beso, a ellos les pareció una eternidad. Cuando se separaron, Jean abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro asustado de la chica. La que, después de eso, se había convertido en la chica de sus sueños.

Ella abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con las manos. Tenía la cara totalmente colorada y los ojos más brillantes que antes. Ahogó un grito, se levantó de inmediato y echó a correr, alejándose de Jean.

Él se quedó quieto y la observó hasta que su figura se perdió entre los árboles. Tampoco le importó demasiado que se fuera porque pensaba que volvería a verla otro día.

Pero estaba equivocado.

「•٠●٠.•」

Mientras, en otro lugar del parque, Mikasa señaló sus labios con una sonrisa y Eren no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que ella le indicaba.

Tras una columna, Sasha se negaba a recibir un beso en la boca de parte de Connie.

Y no muy lejos de allí, Ymir e Historia se habían encontrado mientras buscaban un sitio en el que esconderse. Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron a la vez. Luego aparecieron Marco y Reiner, y ambas señalaron sus mejillas, indicándoles que preferían guardar sus labios para otra ocasión.

Reiner resopló algo frustrado. En cambio, Marco resopló de alivio.

Por su parte, Annie permaneció un rato en uno de esos escondites que sólo ella conocía, hasta que se aburrió y decidió marcharse. Tenía otras cosas más divertidas que hacer.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Ya está! ¿Fue demasiado corto? Bueno, el reto es publicar cada semana y que la historia vaya avanzando poco a poco, así que los capítulos serán más o menos de la misma extensión. Sorry, pero si los hago más largos existe el riesgo de no cumpli el reto y no, ¡no me da gana!

Si has llegado hasta aquí, te gusta el Jearmin, lo odias, mueres por ellos, quieres matarme, quieres invitarme a tomar chocolate y galletas en tu casa... ¡lo que sea! Se aceptan estúpidos y sensuales reviews :3

 _Gracias por leer ~_


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

© "Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 1** **」**

 _ **Armin**_

.

.

Ha llovido durante toda la noche.

Esta mañana, al sonar la alarma, ha llegado hasta mí un delicioso aroma a café recién hecho y tostadas, justo como a mi abuelo y a mí nos gusta. He tenido que caminar con cuidado de evitar los charcos hasta la parada del autobús porque no quería ensuciarme el bajo de los pantalones. Y me he pasado los diez minutos del trayecto mirando absorto por la ventanilla.

Hoy es un día importante porque empiezo primero de bachillerato, el principio de dos fastidiosos años por los que deben pasar los estudiantes que, como yo, aspiran a ir a la universidad. Aunque el instituto es el mismo, el IES Santa María.

Misma ciudad, mismas calles, mismo instituto y mismos compañeros. Saludo a algunos cuyas caras me suenan de cursos anteriores mientras me dirijo a mi clase. Al contrario que a ellos, me gusta llegar el primer día temprano. Así puedo apreciar el orden del aula antes de que lleguen todos y la pizarra quede blanca.

El ambiente huele a goma de borrar, lápices y cuadernos nuevos, todo ello mezclado con un ligero aroma a limón y menta. Debe ser por el producto que usan los encargados de la limpieza.

Todo es tranquilidad en estas cuatro paredes.

Respiro hondo antes de abrir el libro que estoy leyendo, _Le Petit Prince_ o _El Principito_. Como ya lo leí en español, con mis conocimientos básicos de francés puedo leer el texto original. Prefiero los libros en su idioma original si tengo la oportunidad de leerlos.

Pero otro detalle que no son las letras capta mi atención. Ahí están. Acompañándome en todo momento, allá donde vaya y siguiendo todas mis lecturas, las margaritas que aquel chico misterioso me dio para que dejara de llorar. El chico que robó mi primer beso.

Supongo que debo parecer un romántico, pero sólo quise guardarlas para mantener vivo ese recuerdo. Las plastifiqué para que sirvieran de marcapáginas.

Ese beso inesperado dejó una huella imborrable en lo más hondo de mi ser. Mi corazón jamás había latido tan fuerte por una persona, ni antes ni ahora. Es como si para mí sólo existiera ese chico cuyo nombre nunca llegué ni llegaré a saber.

Me siento igual de confuso después de estos cinco años. Una mezcla de sensaciones me invade siempre que recuerdo aquel incidente, como decidí llamarlo en mi mente. ¿Enfado? No. Molestia, quizás. Pero confusión sigue siendo la definición exacta. Aún así no he hablado con nadie acerca de esto; es un pequeño secreto entre mi yo de diez años y mi yo actual.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo. El cambio del colegio a este instituto me sentó bien. Mi pelo sigue siendo rubio, aunque un poco más oscuro. Se puede decir que he pegado el estirón, pero sigo estando bastante lejos de alcanzar la estatura promedio de un chico de mi edad. En fin, no puedo quejarme de eso. Lo que sí es molesto es tener que llevar unas gafas que se ensucian y empañan a todas horas. Porque sin ellas sólo veo manchas que me hablan, más que nada.

Un golpe en la cabeza interrumpe mis pensamientos. Cierro el libro de inmediato y miro a mi amigo Eren, que no tiene otra forma de saludar que dándome en la cabeza.

—¡Ey, Armin! Tan madrugador como siempre. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Le respondo con una sonrisa. Estoy contento de verlo de nuevo. Las vacaciones sin él han sido eternas y aparece como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer. Es de esas personas que contagian esa sensación de confianza.

Detrás de él, Mikasa me saluda con la mano y ambos se sientan en los pupitres que están a mi espalda.

—¿Qué tal el verano? —me pregunta Eren.

—Ah… ya sabes, como siempre —Si supieras lo mucho que me he aburrido—. Calor, con mucho tiempo libre. No he parado.

No era mentira. No había parado de leer. He estado refugiándome en la lectura como siempre lo he hecho. No tengo amigos con los que salir, así que tampoco tengo más opciones. Los únicos chicos con los que me hablo son ellos, y las veces que nos vemos fuera del instituto sólo estamos nosotros tres.

En realidad lo agradezco. Me cuesta abrirme a la gente nueva y seguro que si quedamos con amigos suyos acabaría sintiéndome apartado. Y eso no sienta nada bien.

—A mí este verano me tocaba visitar a los abuelos de Alemania, aunque mis padres han preferido quedarse en el pueblo de mi madre —cuenta Eren.

—¿Y tú, Mikasa? ¿Adónde has ido?

—Pueblo —responde ella con un hilo de voz.

—¿A un pueblo también? —insisto para que contara un poco más.

—Al mismo.

—Cierto, Armin —interviene Eren—, creo que nunca te lo hemos dicho. Mikasa y yo nos conocemos desde niños porque hemos vivido en el mismo sitio. Además, nuestros padres son muy amigos, así que cuando nosotros nos mudamos aquí, los suyos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad, Mikasa?

Mikasa asiente sin añadir palabra. Genial. Los conozco desde primero de ESO y me entero de esto ahora.

Por primera vez me doy cuenta de que no somos tan amigos como pensaba.

Aunque puedo decir muchas cosas sobre ellos, como la secreta adoración de Eren por los gatos, su debilidad por los espaguetis a la boloñesa y su afición a subirse en los balancines de los parques infantiles. Mikasa es un poco más reservada y seria. Sé que hace flexiones y abdominales todos los días, y que no muestra ningún tipo de emoción ante nada. Para saludar sólo agita la mano, como está haciendo ahora a un chico alto de cabello azabache y pecas.

—¡Marco, no sabía que estábamos en la misma clase! —grita Eren llamando la atención de aquel chico, un completo desconocido para mí—. ¿Y los demás?

—Les ha tocado juntos en otra —explica el tal Marco cuando se acerca.

—Será por las asignaturas —comenta Eren—. Ah, Marco, este es Armin.

Me doy por aludido. El chico de pecas me saluda con una radiante sonrisa que puede servir para iluminar el cielo más gris.

—Marco y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos unos mocosos de guardería y nos meábamos en los pantalones de las cuidadoras —me explica Eren entre risas.

El resto de los estudiantes entra en el aula ajenos a nuestra conversación, y poco después entra el profesor de matemáticas avanzadas dispuesto a iniciar la clase. La asignatura se me da bien, aunque lo peor viene con la siguiente clase. La literatura es mi punto fuerte y tuve que esforzarme para no levantar la mano a cada pregunta que hacía la profesora. Mi mente gritaba las respuestas, pero mandaba a mi boca callar al mismo tiempo.

Invertí la hora entera en escribir rimas sin sentido en la mesa. Y, al parecer, no pasé tan desapercibido como creía, porque Marco se acerca a mí durante el descanso y me pregunta:

—¿Por qué no levantaste la mano para responder? Parecías saber todo lo que la profesora explicaba.

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va! —rio moviendo los brazos. Marco frunce el ceño, extrañado, y no tengo más remedio que revelar la verdad—: No creo que sea buena idea… Prefiero no llamar la atención.

Él sigue hablando, pero yo dejo de escucharle cuando empezamos a bajar el último tramo de escaleras. Eren y Mikasa van unos peldaños por delante. De repente, Eren grita y saluda a un grupo de chicos, que se giran hacia nosotros.

—¡Connie, Sasha! ¡Jean!

Su nombre taladra mis tímpanos. Hace eco en mi cabeza.

Me detengo de golpe. Paralizado, incapaz de dar un paso más. Mis ojos se abren como platos sin poder creer lo que están viendo.

Es él.

Estoy seguro.

El chico que robó mi primer beso.

* * *

 **Aclaración** : El curso escolar lo he decidido hacer siguiendo el modelo español. Porque es el mío y al que estoy acostumbrada. No sé si en otros países se llamará igual, pero ESO son las siglas de Educación Secundaria Obligatoria. Son los cuatro años de instituto. Ahora todos tienen entre 15 y 16 años.

 **N/A** : _Hi!~_ Tal y como prometí, aquí está el primer capítulo. ¡Tachán! En realidad parece que me he adelantado, pero es porque hoy tocaba publicar en wattpad, donde subí el Prólogo bastante antes. No es justo que en una página vaya más adelantado que en otra.

Estoy muy emocionada con esta historia porque es la primera vez que escribo algo en primera persona utilizando el presente, además de que intento hacerlo más hablado, como si el personaje lo estuviera contando en ese momento.

Pido perdón a mi amiga Polo de Chocolate. Sé que la mente de Armin es tuya, pero necesitaba invadirla por un momento. La verdad es que me costó al principio xD

Espero que os haya gustado y os animéis a dejarme un lindo y sensual comentario~

¡Y muchas gracias por el apoyo a _La Haru_! Gracias por el review, de verdad me alegraste mucho el día. Ya no tendrás que esperar tanto para el primer capítulo, aunque creo que he sido un poquito cruel al dejarlo así, ¿no? Espero no haberte defraudado con este capítulo D:

¡Nos vemos el próximo día!


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

 _Hi!~_ Hago un breve paréntesis para aclarar una duda que _ZmeyStein_ me dejó en su review. Prefiero responder así por si alguien quedó con la misma duda.

En el Prólogo Jean tiene 11 años y Armin 10 porque, para hacerlo todo más realista, hice un calendario con los cumpleaños de cada personaje (basándome en la wikipedia, tampoco una gran cosa), sólo para tener una referencia. Jean los cumple en abril y Armin en noviembre. Y como eso sucedió en verano, Armin aún tenía 10 añitos. De hecho, hay una frase que dice "a sus recién cumplidos once años", porque técnicamente Jean los había cumplido hace 2 meses.

Aún así van al mismo curso porque los meses escolares aquí son de septiembre a junio, por lo que durante el curso tienen la misma edad.

Espero haber aclarado la duda :3

Ahora sí, _¡a leer!_

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 2** **」**

 _ **Jean**_

.

.

La emoción me desborda. Tanto que dos horas antes de que suene el despertador ya estoy bajando las escaleras.

Mi madre está en la cocina, desayunando, y se sorprende cuando me ve entrar tan temprano.

— _Jean-bo_ , hijo, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

— _Má_ , hoy es el día —contesto entusiasmado—. ¡El primer día de clase! Y eso quiere decir que por fin compartiré instituto con mis amigos. ¡Estoy tan emocionado que me apetece ir en bici!

Ella me mira como si mi identidad hubiera sido suplantada por un extraterrestre, mientras el Jean real está en un planeta desconocido siendo el _conejillo de indias_ de maquiavélicos experimentos. Y no la culpo. Jamás he ido en bicicleta a ningún sitio al que se pueda llegar en transporte público, y ahora estoy diciendo que voy a usarla para ir al otro extremo de la ciudad.

—Iré con cuidado, _má_ —digo antes de que grite "¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hijo?", cojo una napolitana de crema y me dirijo a la salida—. ¡Nos vemos a la hora de comer!

Al ritmo de _Queen_ y su _Don't stop me now_ , dejo atrás mi casa y mi antiguo colegio. El carril-bici, un camino hecho especialmente para las bicicletas, está plagado de todo menos de bicicletas; grupos de señoras mayores parloteando, gente paseando al perro, otros haciendo _footing_. Logro esquivarlos evitando frenar a toda costa. Si lo hago, es muy probable que no llegue hasta el día siguiente.

Hace fresco esta mañana de principios de septiembre. Además ha llovido, y dicen que eso limpia la atmósfera o algo así. Hoy los cielos me sonríen. Nada puede salir mal.

El IES Santa María es uno de los institutos más grandes, pero también el más alejado de mi barrio. Hay que cruzar algún que otro puente, tres carreteras concurridas y atravesar dos parques, pero merece la pena porque voy a estar junto a mis amigos de toda la vida; Marco entre ellos, mi mejor amigo.

Ya casi he llegado cuando una voz detrás de mí me detiene.

—¡Jean!

Es Marco, que también va en bici. Qué casualidad.

—Pensé que cogerías el bus —dice cuando está a mi lado.

—Sí, pero tenía tantas ganas de llegar que no podía estarme quieto.

—Estás lleno de energía esta mañana. ¿Tan ansioso estabas por verme?

—¡Claro! A ti y a todos —Le revuelvo el pelo con cariño—. Incluso al idiota suicida de Eren.

Porque eso es. Si hicieran un concurso de idiotas, seguro que no le dejarían participar por no admitir profesionales. Nuestra relación es algo extraña, ya que somos amigos pero no nos aguantamos. Cuando lo pienso, siempre llego a la conclusión de que es nuestra única opción. Formamos parte del mismo grupo y hay que conformarse. En cierto modo puede que me haya adaptado a su idiotez.

También es por Mikasa, que no va a ninguna parte sin él. Hace bastante tiempo que dejó de interesarme como algo más que amiga. Dejé de perseguir ideales para mirar lo que tenía alrededor. Hay muchas chicas en el mundo como para quedarse mirando sólo lo que tienes delante.

Marco y yo atamos las bicicletas en la entrada y nos despedimos una vez dentro del edificio. Es una pena que nos haya tocado en aulas distintas, aunque sigo emocionado porque en la mía están Connie y Sasha, el dúo más divertido desde "Martes y Trece".

Tenemos que esperar a la pausa para estar todos juntos, y el idiota suicida aparece, como no, gritando eufórico nuestros nombres.

—No seas tan ruidoso, idiota —mascullo entre dientes.

Pero estoy feliz. Pensar que todos los días van a ser así me devuelve la calma.

Entonces Marco nos presenta a un chico que está en su clase. Se llama Armin. Al principio, su presencia es casi imperceptible para mí, pero me fijo en él cuando salimos al exterior y los rayos del sol chocan con su pelo.

Algo que no puedo descifrar se cruza en mi mente. Es como un recuerdo de algo extraordinario que el tiempo y mi enorme capacidad –dicho con sarcasmo– para recordar las cosas, se han encargado de convertir en una visión difusa. Pero ahí está. El brillo de los cabellos rubios de aquella niña con la que tuve mi primer beso. Porque, a pesar de haber besado a otras antes y después de eso, ningún beso es comparable.

La delicadeza y calidez del momento, hicieron del breve instante en que nuestros labios permanecieron unidos, el beso más maravilloso de toda mi vida. De esos que cortan la respiración y nunca se olvidan.

Y así fue. Nunca lo olvidé, aunque, sin quererlo, el rostro de la chica se perdió en algún rincón de mi mente. Sólo conservo pequeños fragmentos de ella, como el azul de sus preciosos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, el frío de su mano al rozarla y el sabor y la suavidad de sus labios.

Es gracioso recordar aquello en este momento. Despierta, Jean, baja de las nubes de una vez.

—Connie, Sasha y yo estábamos pensando en si os apetecería venir esta tarde a nuestro apartamento. Hay que aprovechar que aún no nos matan a trabajos y exámenes —propone Marco. Como de costumbre, él forma el pegamento del grupo.

Y, como de costumbre, Eren es el primero en abrir la boca.

—¡Sí! ¡Fiesta en un piso de estudiantes! Yo me encargo de que la bebida no falte.

—Típico del idiota suicida. Ya puedes tener cuidado, Jaeger, porque no pienso acompañarte a casa después de lo que pasó la última vez.

Por algún tipo de hechizo, o tal vez intervención divina, Armin habla. Ni siquiera dijo nada cuando le presentaron. Se limitó a permanecer callado cerca de Eren y Mikasa, hasta ahora.

—¿Qué pasó la última vez?

—El suicida hizo de las suyas —Me acerco a su oído para que Eren no escuche—. Si le llamo suicida es porque siempre acaba metiéndose en peleas que no tienen nada que ver con él. Esa noche le acompañaba a casa cuando vimos un grupo de chavales molestando a unos gatitos y…

Pero la frase queda flotando en el aire. Armin está tenso, pálido, y noto su respiración agitada. Estoy a punto de preguntarle si se encuentra bien cuando Eren me aparta de un empujón.

—¿Qué le dices a Armin? Déjale en paz.

—¡Sólo le estaba informando acerca de tus tendencias suicidas!

—Pues el que está desinformado eres tú. Esas tendencias suicidas es tener sentido de la justicia.

Escucho murmullos entre los demás. "Ya empiezan otra vez…", dicen. Pues claro que empezamos otra vez, pero no es mi maldita culpa. Es este idiota, que viene dando empujones y tratándome como una amenaza.

— _Oh_ , perdón, emisario suicida de la justicia. ¿Acaso no puedo ni hablar con alguien sin su permiso?

—¡Le estabas molestando!

—¡¿Y no puede decirlo él?! —No necesito un espejo para saber que estoy rojo de rabia. Señalo a Armin, pero cuando lo hago, nos damos cuenta de que ha desaparecido.

—Mira lo que has hecho, cara de caballo…

Voy a contestar cuando la campana suena, indicando el final del descanso. La discusión termina ahí.

Al acabar las clases me doy cuenta de mi error. En la madrugada soplaba un viento fresco, pero ahora el sol está en lo más alto, tengo hambre y estoy cansado. En pocas palabras: no tengo ni pizca de ganas de pedalear hasta casa.

Los chicos se retuercen de risa, cada cual a su manera, y yo fulmino a Marco con la mirada por contarles la razón por la que he venido en bicicleta.

—¿Tanto me echabas de menos, Jean? —pregunta Eren entre carcajadas. Su estridente risa llama la atención de todo el mundo.

Mikasa se esconde detrás de su bufanda roja. Sasha y Connie lo hacen apoyándose el uno en el otro, sujetándose la tripa. Mis ojos se clavan en Armin, y no puedo evitar cuestionarme cómo un chico tan tranquilo puede ser amigo de alguien como Eren. Él también se ríe. Pero su risa no me molesta ni incomoda, sino todo lo contrario. Es sosegada, incluso melodiosa, y me hace curvar ligeramente la comisura de mis labios.

—Jean, si quieres puedo guardarte la bici en casa y te la llevas esta tarde —dice Connie, aún limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. ¿Tanto se han reído a mi costa los muy desgraciados?

—¡Muchas gracias, Connie! Me harías un gran favor. El bus ahora se llena de gente y dudo mucho que consiga meter la bici ahí.

Finalmente nos despedimos. Busco a Armin con la mirada para despedirme de él también, pero ha vuelto a desaparecer.

Me dirijo a la parada del autobús, feliz de haberme librado de recorrer el largo camino que me separa de casa. Sin embargo, esa felicidad se esfuma al ver que el dichoso bus ya está ahí.

Corro con todas mis energías. Por un momento me veo esperando los veinte minutos que tarda en llegar el siguiente, pero recuerdo que hoy los cielos me sonríen y llego antes de que las puertas se cierren.

Con el corazón en la garganta, paso mi billete por el detector y repaso el interior en busca de asiento libre. Sólo hay dos; uno al lado de una señora con un serio problema de obesidad y otro al lado de un chico rubio con gafas –un poco anticuadas– que sostiene una mochila entre sus brazos.

Es Armin. Le saludo con una sonrisa mientras me acerco.

Él da un respingo al verme.

Qué chico tan extraño. Tengo curiosidad por conocerlo mejor.

「·٠●• .•」

 **N/A** : Como indica el reto, ¡hoy es día de actualización! Y como debe ser, le tocaba hablar a Jean. El desarrollo de la historia será así, por lo que ya podéis adivinar quién hablará en el siguiente _jujuju~_ La idea de terminarlo así me vino de repente mientras hacía las notas, y empecé a reírme como una bruja de solo imaginarme la escena _buahahahaha_ soy cruel, lo sé. Pensé "al pobre Armin le va a explotar la cabeza de tanta sobrecarga" y mi risa aumentó. Mi madre y mi hermana estaban presentes y se me quedaron mirando con cara de "tengo miedo...".

¡Espero que os haya gustado y no haber decepcionado a nadie! A mí personalmente me ha encantado. Ahora puedo decir con seguridad que llevo una pequeñita parte de Jean dentro de mí, porque el capítulo se escribió solo.

Quiero agradecer el apoyo que me habéis dado con el primer capítulo :3 leer reviews tan positivos me ayudó muchísimo~

En fines... Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. _¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!~_


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 3** **」**

 _ **Armin**_

.

.

Jean. Ahora, el chico que robó mi primer beso tiene nombre, apellidos, voz y está muy cerca de mí, aunque parece no saber quién soy. Es difícil explicar cómo me siento al respecto. Me da rabia. Cierto que mi aspecto físico ha cambiado, pero tampoco soy tan diferente.

Me quedé estático cuando le vi acercarse para susurrar algo en mi oído. Su olor era más intenso de como recordaba. Sabía que estaba pálido, con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado, y que, en cualquier momento, mi cara tendría un rojo intenso similar a un pimiento. Me maldije por ser tan transparente.

—¿Qué le dices a Armin? Déjale en paz —Eren apareció en mi ayuda, igual que hacía cuando era molestado por algún matón. Aunque Jean no se parecía en nada a esa gente, suspiré de alivio. Encontré mi momento para huir gracias a él.

Pero ahora no puedo irme a ninguna parte.

En el lugar y el momento más insospechados. Jean es experto en aparecer cuando menos te lo esperas.

En cuanto le veo entrar al autobús siento un salto en el pecho, el aire se hace difícil de respirar, incluso se me eriza un poco el vello de los brazos.

—Hola —saluda sentándose a mi lado. Debí haberme sentado en otro sitio—. No sabía que cogías este bus. ¡Qué casualidad! Es el mismo que tengo que coger yo.

La sonrisa no se le borra de la cara. Estúpida sonrisa, estúpido mi corazón por ponerse tan nervioso por esto y estúpido autobús.

Pasamos la primera parada con el silencio yendo y viniendo entre nosotros. Pero continuar así el resto del trayecto es demasiado pedir. Jean tiene que sacar un tema de conversación.

—¿Por dónde vives?

—Cerca del pinar —A unos cinco minutos para ser exactos. Estuve a punto de decir "cerca de la biblioteca Antonio Machado", pero recordé que la mayoría de la gente no conocía dónde estaba. Es una biblioteca pequeña a la que me encanta ir siempre que me siento solo.

—¿Y desde cuándo conoces a Mikasa y al idiota suicida? —Esta vez le agradezco a Jean su intervención. Cuando dejo volar mi imaginación suelo irme a otro planeta.

—Si con "idiota suicida" te refieres a Eren —Es mi amigo, siendo sincero el único que tengo. Me molesta que le llame así—, somos compañeros desde primero.

—Vaya. Te envidio.

Su comentario me confunde.

—¿Por qué?

— _Ah_ —suspira y se rasca la nuca. Está pensando la manera de explicarse—. Es divertido estar con ellos.

—No entiendo. Creí que odiabas a Eren.

Me mira, procesando lo que acabo de decir, y le da un ataque de risa descontrolada. Es contagiosa, pero estoy demasiado tenso como para seguirle. La forma en que su boca se tuerce con cada carcajada es graciosa, un poco hipnótica, y sus ojos se hacen más rasgados al reír. Siento el calor de mi estómago ascender a mis mejillas y tengo que apartar la vista hacia la ventana.

El paisaje a contemplar son calles y gente caminando por la acera. Nada más interesante que el chico sentado a mi lado, pero al menos no hacen que me sonroje sin razón.

—¡Qué va! Nos llevamos mal, pero no le odio —Se detiene y suelta una última carcajada. Una señora le dirige una mirada molesta, pero él no se da cuenta—. Bueno, quizá un poquito. No nos queda otra que aprender a soportarnos, y puede que me haya acostumbrado a su forma de ser. Seguro que él piensa lo mismo de mí… o eso creo.

Sin querer, le estoy mirando otra vez. Es imposible no hacerlo. Abre los ojos de repente, a escasos centímetros de mí. Se ha reído tanto que están vidriosos y tienen un brillo especial, de un color entre almendra y ámbar. Intento descifrar el tono exacto y, para cuando soy consciente de la situación, nos estamos mirando a los ojos.

Su pregunta es casi tan inesperada como sus apariciones.

—Tu rostro me resulta familiar y no sé de qué. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Tierra, trágame.

Tengo que apartar la mirada de nuevo. La idea de romper la ventana y tirarme del autobús en marcha se ilumina por un breve instante en mi cabeza, pero eso sería un acto muy suicida y opto por respirar hondo e intentar evadir la pregunta.

—Lo dudo mucho…

—¿De verdad? Qué raro, juraría que sí.

—No te he visto en mi vida —Cierro los ojos con fuerza y rezo para que no insista.

Cuando pienso que no podía ser peor, el odioso vehículo –porque después de esto no puedo hacer otra cosa que odiarlo– en el que estamos, da una curva cerrada en una rotonda y mi cuerpo se desliza por inercia contra el suyo.

—Cuidado —Jean me aparta con delicadeza. Mis mejillas no pueden estar más rojas y siento que me va a explotar la cabeza, pero el destino no ha tenido suficiente. Aún no—. Oye, ¿estás enfermo? Tienes la cara muy roja. Quizá es mejor que no vengas esta tarde.

— _¿Eh?_ ¿Cómo? —pregunto confuso. No sé de qué me está hablando.

—Ya sabes… la fiesta de esta tarde. Si estás empezando a tener fiebre, lo mejor es que te quedes en casa.

"¡Mi rubor no se debe a ninguna fiebre, es culpa tuya!", quiero gritarle. Sin embargo, eso sería lo menos sensato, así que asiento y aclaro que no pensaba ir.

—Creo que la invitación no me incluía a mí. Bueno, aún no formo parte del grupo.

—¡Tonterías! Cuando Marco propone un plan, dicho plan incluye a todos. Y todos quiere decir TO-DOS —Su forma de enfatizar el "todos" último me hace gracia. Me doy cuenta de que Jean gesticula mucho al hablar, marcando cada sílaba con las manos.

—Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta para otros días… si es que quedáis…

—Por supuesto. Y si no hacen ellos el plan, lo hago yo —afirma señalándose el pecho.

Nuestra conversación muere ahí. Al final la tensión me ha abandonado y, tras un instante de silencio donde sólo se escucha el ruido del motor, llego a la conclusión de que no tiene sentido guardarle rencor por algo que ocurrió hace años y no recuerda. Y menos seguir preocupándose por ello.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a mi parada. Jean está sentado en el lado del pasillo y vuelvo a ponerme nervioso porque tengo que pasar por delante de él para salir.

—Me bajo aquí —digo poniéndome en pie.

Por suerte se levanta y me deja espacio. Contengo la respiración y no suelto el aire hasta que mis pies tocan tierra firme. Entonces recupero la calma, pero siento que mis mejillas se encienden al imaginarme el posible roce de nuestras piernas al salir al pasillo.

Aparto ese pensamiento y empiezo a andar. Cuando llego a casa, mi abuelo me saluda desde el salón principal.

—Armin, ¿eres tú?

—Hola, abuelo —le devuelvo el saludo—. Voy a mi cuarto un momento. En seguida bajo a comer.

Dejo mis zapatos en la entrada para no ensuciar el _parqué_ , subo las escaleras y me encierro en mi habitación. En realidad es algo común en mí estudiar nada más llegar a casa. Es cuando tengo las ideas más frescas y me es sencillo organizar el estudio de por la tarde.

No obstante, esta vez me encierro por algo muy distinto.

Mi habitación es pequeña, con una cama amplia y confortable, armario y cómoda, mesita de noche, dos estanterías donde no caben más libros –aunque una más no estaría mal– y un escritorio bastante espacioso.

Me fijo en la imagen que me devuelve el espejo que está entre el armario y la cómoda. El sonrojo de mis mejillas aún es notable. No consigo apartar la mirada de mi reflejo hasta que la imagen de Jean regresa a mis pensamientos.

—¡Basta! —exclamo en voz baja. ¿Acaso no había decidido olvidar el pasado? ¿Qué más da que Jean me besara? Éramos unos niños.

Entonces descubro la razón de mis reacciones. Me inquieta que vuelva a hacerlo. Que de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, tome mis labios tal y como lo hizo cinco años atrás.

Sacudo la cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Eso es improbable. Él está interesado en las mujeres, he visto cómo le miraba la falda a una chica del instituto. ¿Qué me hace pensar que puede interesarse en mí?

Vuelvo a estar más tranquilo y, sin embargo, un fragmento de mí se siente decepcionado.

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me avisa de un mensaje nuevo. Es de Eren.

.

 **Eren**

En línea

––––––––

 _Eren_ : Armin, vienes esta tarde, verdad?

 _Armin_ : No sé, iba a estudiar

 _Eren_ : Qué dices? Estudiar? Pero si aún no hemos empezado el temario nuevo xD

 _Armin_ : Ya… Creo que estaré fuera de lugar. Acabo de conocerlos

 _Eren_ : Un carajo! Tú vienes porque lo digo yo! Puedes estudiar hasta la hora a la que hemos quedado, así que no tienes excusa

 _Armin_ : Bueno…

 _Eren_ : Será divertido! Marco me ha encargado la bebida, pero como tú no bebes había pensado en llevarte una cerveza sin alcohol

 _Armin_ : No hace falta

 _Eren_ : Bah, ya que voy al súper no me cuesta nada. Oye, apunta la dirección…

.

Al final no planifiqué mi estudio de ese día y bajé al salón. Mi abuelo había preparado merluza al horno con patatas, un plato que le suele quedar delicioso.

—¿Qué tal el primer día, hijo?

El abuelo llama "hijo" a todos los chicos menores que él. Es decir, a casi todo el mundo, incluyendo a los hombres de cuarenta años.

—Bastante bien.

Ya no estoy ruborizado y mi respiración es normal, pero el torbellino de emociones sigue dando vueltas en mi interior. Él parece notarlo mientras sirvo la merluza.

—¿De verdad? Estás un poco raro hoy.

Continúo sirviendo en silencio, manteniendo un debate interior entre contárselo todo, desde el principio hasta ahora, o seguir guardando el secreto. Mi respuesta se hace esperar.

—Unos amigos me han invitado a una fiesta en su casa.

「·٠●• .•」

 **N/A** : _¡TACHÁN!_ Aquí lo tenéis, el famoso Capítulo 3 donde Armin vuelve a tener la palabra. Creo que fui algo suave con el autobús… ¿o no? _Oh_ , vamos, podía haber sido peor y seguro que no soy la única que lo piensa 1313.

Antes de los agradecimientos, quisiera hacer un **aviso** –que considero– importante. Mañana de madrugada me voy de viaje a Alemania y la semana que viene, cuando toque actualización, estaré aún por aquellos lares. Intentaré publicar el Capítulo 4, PERO no prometo nada. Puede que no tenga tiempo allí, o que no tenga internet por x motivo… Si no llego a publicar, cumpliré a principios de la semana que viene –es cuando empieza la uni, pero _pss_ , los primeros días no se hace nada.

Tengo que nombrar a Garde Kurai –o Polo de Chocolate, como me gusta llamarla– por su ayuda y su paciencia a la hora de corregir este capítulo. La parte de Armin se siente agradecid **A** _*guiño, guiño, codazo, voltereta hacia atrás*_ Perdón por la ida de pinza…

Quiero agradecer el apoyo de _La Haru_ por sus dos sensuales reviews (ya respondía por privado, pero aún así :3)

¡Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo! Porque fue divertido hacer sufrir un poquito a Armin. ¿Quién me quiere dejar un estúpido y sensual review?

Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. _¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!~_

 **PD (léeme… sé que quieres)** : Aprovecho estas notas para recomendar una historia. Resulta que mi amiga Polo de Chocolate y yo hemos empezado a escribir una serie de historias conjuntas, y la primera que hemos elegido es un Jearmin. Tenéis toda la información sobre nuestra cuenta en mi perfil (porque fanfiction me odia y no me deja escribir el nombre de la cuenta aquí...). Ahí es donde estamos publicando esta serie llena de locuras y esperamos que os guste muchísimo. En fanfiction aún no hemos podido publicar, pero estamos en ello.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

 _Hi!_ Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Sé que debería haber cumplido con el reto cuando prometí, pero el viaje fue duro y no tuve tiempo para escribir como pensaba. Y cuando volví, ¡tenía que terminar el _one-shot_ de la convocatoria! Por eso y para compensar, este capítulo es el doble de largo (en realidad quedó así sin pretenderlo, pero ya puestos, lo dejo así y ya está).

Os dejo leer ~

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 4** **」**

 _ **Jean**_

.

.

Mi reloj marca las 18:30. Media hora tarde de la acordada, todo porque mi madre se empeñó en que les llevara "comida de madre" a mis amigos.

Me detengo frente a la fachada pintada de rojo, violeta y azul, y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué colores le faltan para formar un arco iris. Es imposible no fijarse en la entrada, enmarcada en ladrillos granates. ¿Quién diseñó estos apartamentos? ¿Agatha Ruiz de la Prada? Me sorprende que los botones del portero automático no sean de rosa chillón.

Marco el número del piso y espero mirando un caracol que asciende a paso lento por la pared.

—¿Diga? —contesta Sasha. Hay ruido de fondo y tiene que alzar la voz.

—Soy Jean, abre.

—¡Si es el cara de caballo, dile que…! —escucho la pedante voz de Eren a lo lejos, pero no entiendo el final de la frase debido al pitido de la puerta al abrirse.

En el ascensor, apago el reproductor de música y _Happy_ deja de sonar, aunque sigo cantándola en mi cabeza. Es muy pegadiza esa canción.

Un sonriente Marco me espera en el recibidor. Lo que hay dentro no es una fiesta de estudiantes, sino una jungla llena de chimpancés. Y el jefe es Reiner, el mayor del grupo, quien es capaz de armar jaleo incluso en un cementerio si está con Bertholdt y Annie.

—¡Traga, traga, traga! —Están animando a Connie a beber un vaso de cerveza de un solo trago.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le pregunto a Marco.

—Ya sabes, han empezado con los retos. Cuando estén lo suficiente ebrios pasarán a los juegos estúpidos. Será mejor que entres antes de que eso pase.

—Os he traído esto —Le enseño los _tuppers_ con la comida—. Mi madre se empeñó en que os trajera provisiones. Dijo "oye —Pongo voz aguda, imitando a mi madre—, ¿por qué no les llevas un poco del estofado que hice ayer? O mejor aún, ¿y si me ayudas a preparar una lasaña? A tu amiga Sasha le encanta", usando ese tono que usan las madres para darte a entender que no tienes otra opción que obedecer.

Él se ríe. No sé si por la cantidad de comida que me ha hecho llevar esa bruja o por mi intento fallido de imitación.

—No era necesario. Las nuestras ya se han asegurado de cargarnos la nevera —dice enseñándome que no cabe nada ahí dentro—. Trae, le haré un hueco.

Me encojo de hombros y le dejo en la cocina para ir al salón, donde Connie está tosiendo como si le fuera a salir un _alien_ por la boca.

—¡Jean —Lo último que veo es a Reiner acercarse con los brazos abiertos, antes de ser estrujado en un fuerte abrazo—, cuánto tiempo sin verte _el careto_!

Observo a los presentes cuando consigo liberarme. Bertholdt, Annie y él están sentados en sillas, mientras que Connie y Sasha ocupan el sofá pequeño. En el grande está Mikasa, que lleva una ropa distinta a la de esta mañana, más informal. No es ninguna novedad que esté sentada con Eren. Sin embargo, mi atención es captada por el chico sentado al otro extremo de ese sofá.

Me sorprende encontrar aquí a Armin después de nuestra conversación en el autobús. Él se siente observado y me saluda con la mano. Cuando quiero darme cuenta, estoy sentándome en una silla a su lado para poder hablar mejor.

—Creí que estabas enfermo.

—Ya ves —contesta lanzándome una sonrisa torcida—, soy una caja de sorpresas.

—¿ _Ah_ , sí? —No esperaba esa respuesta, menos de esa forma. Pero es cierto que no es alguien tan fácil de leer como pensaba.

Iba a decir algo, pero Reiner me interrumpió con sus gritos de orangután en celo.

—¡Jean, a partir de ahora nos veremos más a menudo!

—Sí —No comparto su entusiasmo en absoluto.

Es regla no escrita que todo lo bueno debe tener algo malo, por diminuto que sea. Que mis amigos de toda la vida se hayan mudado a mi ciudad implica que él, el tío que disfruta metiéndose conmigo, venga con ellos.

—Podemos quedar un día para jugar al baloncesto —propone Bertholdt. Berth, gracias por la propuesta pero… creo que paso.

—Eso es. Echo de menos las palizas que les dábamos a estos tres.

Con "estos tres" se refiere a Marco, Connie y yo. Éramos conocidos como "los invencibles" hasta que Berth, Reiner y Annie se hicieron amigos. Algo normal si unes los casi dos metros que mide Berth con la fuerza bruta de Reiner y la agilidad de Annie. El baloncesto dejó de parecerme tan divertido desde entonces.

—A mí me apetece ir al _karaoke_ —comenta Mikasa.

—¡ _Oh_ , sí, sesión de _karaoke_! —grita Sasha, levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—¿Alguien ha dicho _karaoke_? —se escucha la voz de Marco desde la cocina.

—Conozco un local muy bueno por aquí cerca —dice Eren.

—¿Cuál? ¿Ese en el que te prohibieron la entrada por desafinar demasiado? —Es divertido ver cómo Eren se pone rojo de rabia. Me felicito a mí mismo.

—¡Mira quién habla! Dudo que dejen entrar a animales de granja.

Aquí vuelve con el tema de mi cara.

—Al menos mis relinchos no hacen estallar los tímpanos de los demás.

—¡Eso nunca ha pasado! Me echaron del local por un ligero problema con un tío que…

— _¡Ajá!_ El idiota suicida no puede estarse quieto.

—Para tu información, fue una buena causa. Ese baboso no dejaba cantar a una pobre chica que estaba intentando dedicarle una balada a su novio.

Tenía algo que le cerraría la boca, de verdad, pero el grito que nos mandó callar me dejó mudo. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado en que Armin estaba entre los dos, soportando los gritos de ambos bandos.

—¡Basta ya! —grita tapándose los oídos—. ¿No podéis permanecer callados ni siquiera en casa ajena?

Por suerte me libré de la severa mirada que recibió Eren.

—Lo siento —murmuramos al unísono. Odio pedir disculpas, pero tiene razón. No es el lugar ni el momento para tontas discusiones.

El salón queda sumido en un silencio que se prolonga varios minutos, hasta que Marco entra en la sala y aligera el ambiente.

—Que haya paz y no guerra.

—¿Tenéis cartas? —Además de ser bueno jugando al baloncesto, a Reiner también se le dan bien los juegos de cartas.

—Tengo una baraja de naipes en mi habitación —responde Marco—. Voy a buscarla.

Ni hablar, no me apetece perder al póker contra Reiner. Es lo que le faltaba por añadir a su lista de "temas para molestar a Jean". Pienso rápido en alguna idea, un juego más entretenido y que les vaya a gustar a todos. Algo completamente distinto.

—Chicos, ¿habéis oído hablar de _El pueblo duerme_? —Mi boca habla por sí sola.

—¡Sí, me encanta! —Sasha aplaude emocionada.

Algunos me miran con ilusión por tan brillante idea; otros, entre ellos Armin, lo hacen extrañados. Marco vuelve con la baraja y se sienta en su sitio.

—¿Es un juego? —pregunta Annie.

—Sí, uno en el que se reparten tantas cartas como jugadores haya —explica Marco—. La más famosa es el joker, que es el _Lobo_. También hay más personajes como el _Narrador_ , _Cupido_ , la _Bruja_ y el _Cazador_ , pero siendo vuestra primera vez solo usaremos al _Lobo_ y al _Narrador_. El resto son ciudadanos normales.

—El _Narrador_ es el que puede verlo todo pero no participar en el juego —continúo su explicación—. Cada vez que el pueblo duerme, el _Lobo_ mata a alguien. Al despertar, hay que debatir quién puede ser el _Lobo_ y eliminar a un ciudadano. Si resulta que es el _Lobo_ , gana el pueblo y termina la partida. Si no, se sigue jugando hasta que queden dos, el _Lobo_ y el último ciudadano, y el _Lobo_ habrá ganado.

—¡Venga, vamos a jugar! —exclama Eren con entusiasmo.

El resto no tarda en unirse a su arrebato. Decidimos que el as de trébol será el _Narrador_ y repartimos las cartas.

Recojo la mía y descubro que es la carta del _Lobo_. Nunca antes me había tocado ser el _Lobo_ al principio, así que sonrío y dejo la carta sobre la mesita.

El _Narrador_ es Bertholdt, que espera a que todos miren su carta para comenzar.

— _La oscuridad invadió las calles del pueblo, y todos los ciudadanos se fueron a dormir_ —Cerramos los ojos. Me concentro en quién será mi primera víctima—. _Pero uno de ellos resultó ser… un hombre lobo, que se transformó en lobo y asesinó a alguien._

En ese momento abro los ojos y señalo a Connie. Berth asiente, dando por entendido que el muerto será Connie, y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Entonces continúa:

— _El sol se asomó por el horizonte, anunciando un nuevo día, y los ciudadanos despertaron_ —Todos abrimos los ojos y nos miramos las caras. Sé que están intentando encontrar algún signo delator, pero no les va a ser tan sencillo—. _¡Qué desgracia! Hallaron el cadáver de Connie, cubierto de sangre y con el rostro desfigurado_.

—Berth, no te pases… —Da la vuelta a su carta, lo que se hace en el juego cuando mueres para que los otros lo sepan. Y tiene razón, la descripción del cadáver era innecesaria.

El debate empieza con la acusación directa de Eren hacia Reiner. Mikasa le apoya sin ninguna explicación, algo que me irrita bastante. Acuso a Eren, solo por fastidiar y porque no voy a permitir que me acusen a mí.

—Que no soy yo, que es Reiner —insiste Eren.

—Di por qué piensas que soy yo, al menos —se defiende éste.

—Fácil. Tienes a Connie justo enfrente.

—Esa no es una razón válida…

Mientras ellos discuten, siento el peso de una mirada sobre mí. Armin me está observando. Lo hace con disimulo, fingiendo estar pendiente de la discusión, como los demás. Por un instante creo que me ha descubierto, pero se une a ellos cuando piden votos para eliminar a Reiner. Es una mayoría absoluta y no tiene más remedio que enseñar su carta.

—Os dije que yo no era… —refunfuña antes de que Berth prosiga con el cuento.

—Muy bien. _La noche volvió a caer en el pueblo, y_ _los ciudadanos se fueron a dormir_ —Cerramos los ojos. Esta vez caerá Eren—. _Como no acabaron con el Lobo, éste atacó a una nueva víctima_ —Abro los ojos y le señalo sin contemplaciones—. _Al día siguiente, el pueblo despertó, descubriendo con horror que Eren había muerto. Su cuerpo apareció en lo alto de un tejado, con las tripas…_

—¡Berth! —le mandamos callar a la vez.

El idiota suicida suelta un bufido, molesto por haber sido eliminado de la partida. En cambio, para mí fue un alivio, pues los muertos no pueden hablar.

Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, en el que nos miramos entre nosotros. Esto era muy divertido. Veamos, ¿a quién debería acusar ahora?

Sin embargo, una voz se sobrepone al silencio, atrapando nuestra atención.

—Jean, eres tú —dice Armin, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo piensas? —pregunta Marco.

—Es obvio. En la anterior ronda quería eliminar a Eren y ahora, cuando él se quejó, puso cara de satisfacción. Es el _Lobo_.

Se miran entre ellos, luego siento sus ojos clavados en mí. No sé cómo salir de esta, cómo defenderme de un argumento así.

—Votos a favor de eliminar a Jean —pide Marco, y todas las manos se levantan. Mierda.

—¡De acuerdo, soy yo! —Me rindo. Para una vez que me toca ser el _Lobo_ en la primera partida, duro apenas dos rondas.

Ellos celebran su victoria y alagan a Armin por su brillante deducción. Él les devuelve una tímida sonrisa, cohibido, y les dice que no ha sido nada. A mi mente acuden sus palabras en el autobús: "Aún no formo parte del grupo". Me alegro de que se haya integrando aunque sea un poco.

El resto de la tarde transcurre con normalidad. Seguimos jugando y, entre risas, comentarios y anécdotas, el cielo se oscurece y cae la noche. Nos entretenemos horneando unas pizzas y comemos la lasaña que hizo mi madre.

—Dale las gracias a tu madre de mi parte. Estaba deliciosa —dice Sasha tocándose la barriga, un poco hinchada por la comilona.

Su acción arranca una carcajada colectiva. Pero los buenos ratos no duran para siempre, y llega el momento de irnos. Connie había dejado mi bicicleta en el recibidor, así que solo tengo que cogerla cuando salimos por la puerta.

Fuera hace fresco, aunque todavía es pronto para hablar de frío. Nuestras casas están en direcciones opuestas, así que nos despedimos nada más salir. Solo quedamos Armin y yo.

—¿Crees que llegaré a tiempo a coger el último bus? —me pregunta. Una ráfaga de viento le provoca un leve escalofrío.

—Puede, pero no veo que sea buena idea esperar en la parada. Vamos, te llevo en bici —Me subo en ella y le indico con la cabeza que se suba atrás—. Tu zona me pilla de paso.

Primero se detiene un segundo a pensarlo. Luego sacude la cabeza y accede.

No cruzamos palabras durante la mitad del camino. Me gusta la ciudad de noche, con las luces de las farolas haciendo brillar el suelo. Miro hacia atrás un momento, y veo que Armin está absorto mirando hacia arriba, contemplando el cielo. Es raro porque en la ciudad no pueden verse estrellas, por lo que decido satisfacer mi curiosidad.

—Es triste que en las ciudades no puedan verse las estrellas.

Tarda un tiempo en responder, y lo hace con voz tranquila. Es agradable escucharle.

—Lo sé, la contaminación lumínica no nos permite verlas, pero eso no significa que no estén ahí. A veces, si te fijas mucho, se ven algunas.

—¿Las estabas buscando?

Mi pregunta le hace reír justo cuando llegamos a la parada donde se bajó este medio día. Detengo la bicicleta y dejo que se baje.

—No —Aún está sonriendo—. Estaba viendo pasar las farolas. Supongo que es raro.

Se rasca la mejilla, un gesto que ya le he visto hacer antes cuando está avergonzado.

—¡Qué va! Es especial. No todo lo raro es malo —digo agitando las manos para restarle importancia.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante, sin saber si queremos despedirnos ya o sobre qué podemos hablar. Le miro, y no puedo evitar que el recuerdo de la chica con quien tuve mi primer beso me arrastre. Y es que hay algo en él que me resulta intrigante.

Su cabello es más oscuro, pero rubio al fin y al cabo. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar tras esos cristales, son de un azul intenso. Su piel y la forma de su rostro encajan también. Por no olvidar que el hecho de que me recuerde a ella no puede ser una coincidencia.

No puedo quedarme con la duda.

—Oye, ¿tienes alguna hermana gemela?

La pregunta parece confundirle por la manera en que me mira. Tampoco es que sea bueno descifrando las expresiones de los demás. Agacha la cabeza, ocultando su rostro tras su rubio flequillo.

—N-no, soy hijo único…

—¿Ninguna prima o familiar cercano? —insisto.

Él niega con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Da igual — Vale, soy malo descifrando lo que piensan los demás, pero comprendo que se siente incómodo. Lo mejor es cambiar de tema—. Por cierto, dime la verdad. ¿Era la primera vez que jugabas a _El pueblo duerme_?

—Sí.

—¿En serio? Pues dime cómo lo hiciste para ganar cuando te tocó ser _Lobo_. Parece que yo no sé disimular.

Y ahí está de nuevo, su risa. Una risa que, no entiendo por qué, esconde tras una mano. Se muerde el labio, pensativo.

—Casi prefiero guardarme el secreto —dice mientras empieza a caminar en dirección a su casa.

— _Jo_ , por favor.

—¡Me lo llevaré a la tumba! —Sus pasos no se detienen pero se gira un momento para despedirse.

—¡Hasta mañana! —grito antes de continuar mi camino.

Las calles están desiertas, despejadas solo para mí y mi bicicleta. El viento nocturno contra mi cara me enfría la nariz, y siento que las manos se me congelan en el manillar. Pero todo eso está en segundo plano porque su risa melodiosa me acompaña.

Definitivamente, quiero conocer mejor a Armin Arlert.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Qué tal? ¿Está bien? Bueno, espero haber acertado en las personalidades... El siguiente capítulo lo narrará Armin, así que ya veremos. Creo que el mayor Ooc es Reiner, pero es que de verdad le veo como el amigo gracioso, fuerte y que se mete con todo el mundo. No sé, cosas mías. Se me hace divertido escribir el punto de vista de Jean.

Lo he pasado genial describiendo el juego de _El pueblo duerme_. Entre mis amigos es normal jugar a eso cuando nos juntamos varias personas. Es más divertido si se utilizan los demás personajes, pero se me haría eterno de escribir. ¿Conocéis el juego? Bueno, os dejo más abajo una breve explicación de lo que hacen los demás personajes. Creo que había más, pero no me acuerdo xD

Este capítulo está dedicado en especial a mi querida _**Polo de Chocolate**_. Cariño, sabes que mi cabeza es un desastre y me despisto con facilidad, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Y ahora me despido, no sin antes dar las gracias a quien lo haya leído. Si os ha gustado, dejad un sensual review, ¡que no muerdo!... casi nunca.

 **PD** : Estaba yo escribiendo este capítulo cuando me vino una idea… así, de repente. Una historia corta, centrada en un mundo de caballeros y fantasía, con Jean y Armin como pareja central. Es un proyecto aparte que puedo hacer… no hacer… todo se verá.

* * *

 **Explicación de** _ **El pueblo duerme**_ :

• _Cupido_ selecciona a dos personas, que tienen que procurar llegar juntos hasta el final. Si uno de ellos muere, su pareja muere de tristeza. Son como Romeo y Julieta.

• La _Bruja_ puede ver a escondidas la carta de alguien en cada ronda, pero no puede delatarse como la Bruja porque la mandarían a la hoguera.

• El _Cazador_ tiene un último disparo cuando muere, pudiendo matar a quién quiera sin la opinión de los demás y sin que haya mayoría absoluta.

• La _Niña_ es otro personaje que puede ver a escondidas mientras el pueblo está durmiendo, cuando sale el _Lobo_. Pero igualmente no puede decir que lo vio porque sus padres la regañarían por no estar durmiendo (eso me lo acabo de inventar xD). Corre el riesgo de que el _Lobo_ la vea y la mate.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 5** **」**

 _ **Armin**_

.

.

Doce de octubre.

El otoño ha transformado la ciudad en una copia de Londres nublado. Me distraigo con el crujir de las hojas secas del camino que atraviesa el parque hasta la parada del autobús. Está cubierto por una alfombra con infinitas tonalidades del rojo al ocre.

El frío me acompaña en esta mañana de lunes, de vuelta a la rutina. Saco una bufanda de la mochila mientras espero de pie y me cubro el cuello. Empieza a picarme la garganta y, como dice mi abuelo, "es mejor prevenir que curar".

Han pasado cinco semanas desde el inicio del curso, pero tengo la sensación de que fue ayer. En este tiempo he hecho nuevos amigos, salgo todos los viernes sin excepción y he aprendido que no debo perder de vista mi almuerzo; Sasha puede estar cerca y robármelo. Me ha pasado las veces suficientes como para aprender de ellas.

También he podido conocer mejor a los amigos de Eren y Mikasa. He podido conocer mejor a Jean, con quien suelo coincidir de camino al instituto. Su casa está un poco lejos, y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué no nos habíamos visto antes. Creo que es normal ignorar a las personas que caminan por la calle en una ciudad grande.

Puntual, a la misma hora de siempre, llega el autobús. Jean está en uno de los asientos, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla, absorto en su música y sus pensamientos. A pesar de eso, es capaz de verme cuando apenas doy dos pasos en su dirección.

Espero una sonrisa adormilada como de costumbre, pero esta vez es distinta, más cansada. Es extraño verle tan apagado, sin esa energía que le caracteriza.

—Buenos días —nos saludamos. Me siento a su lado y él se quita los cascos.

—¿Qué escuchabas?

— _Paradise_ , de _Coldplay_ —Se extraña al verme arrugar la nariz—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada. Solo que… no es una canción triste como para estar así.

Pone cara de preguntarse "¿y cómo se supone que estoy?".

Pienso en el sábado por la tarde, la última vez que nos vimos. Quisieron hacer algo especial por la visita de dos amigas suyas ese fin de semana, y quedamos para ir al cine. El título de la película lo decidieron los chicos por mayoría.

—Una de miedo —propuso Reiner.

—¿No es un poco _fuerte_ para las chicas? —dijo Bertholdt.

—Por nosotras no os preocupéis —añadió Sasha mirando a Mikasa, que se limitó a asentir.

—Está bien. Marco necesita el tipo de _empujoncito_ que solo una peli de miedo puede darle —comentó Jean, regalando un codazo al estómago de Marco.

No supe en qué estaban pensando hasta el sábado.

Las chicas se llamaban Ymir e Historia. Todos parecían muy emocionados por verlas. Entre gritos, abrazos y risas, compramos los _tickets_ y entramos a la sala. Nos sentamos conforme fuimos subiendo, y quedé entre Historia y Eren. Fue divertido ver cómo ocupábamos una fila casi completa para nosotros.

Aún estaba acomodándome cuando Jean se levantó de su butaca para decirme algo.

—Oye, ¿te importaría cambiarle el sitio a Marco? —susurró intentando que nadie le escuchara aparte de mí—. Historia y él son una especie rara de novios que no se hacen caso, y creo que una peli de miedo les puede acercar, ¿entiendes?

Tras eso me dedicó un guiño, y entonces comprendí la situación. En realidad me daba igual dónde sentarme, por lo que accedí sin pensar. No fui consciente de que Marco estaba sentado en uno de los extremos, entre Connie y Jean.

Un embarazoso rubor apareció en mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta. Respiré hondo para calmar los nervios de tan solo pensar en estar cerca de Jean, a oscuras y viendo una película. Por suerte estábamos rodeados de amigos y no hubo tiempo para crear un ambiente incómodo entre nosotros.

Las luces se apagaron, y quince minutos bastaron para saber que aquello fue una malísima idea.

Para empezar, a pesar de haber elegido la película los chicos, ellos fueron los que más se asustaron. En especial Jean, que estaba visiblemente nervioso y comentaba en voz baja cada maldito detalle, intentando hacer chistes en las escenas de tensión.

Connie no dejó de retorcerse en su butaca con cada susto que aparecía en pantalla, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Sasha. Por el contrario, ella se veía relajada y parecía disfrutarlo. Sus chistes sí eran oportunos.

—Un momento —soltó en mitad de la escena más tensa—, ¿dónde está el perro?

Todos nos echamos a reír, algunos más inquietos que otros. Y es que el perro del protagonista, el cual le avisó cuando el fantasma estaba acechándolo, había desaparecido. No volvimos a verlo, como si se hubiera hundido en la marisma.

Por mi parte no hubo gritos ni apenas saltos en el asiento. Ese tipo de películas no me asustan en absoluto. Para eso prefiero el terror psicológico.

Después del cine fuimos a una hamburguesería, para luego terminar la noche en un parque hasta que el frío nos obligó a regresar a casa. Jean se pasó todo el tiempo metiéndose con los gritos de Eren cuando los suyos fueron más altos. Él le devolvía las burlas, por supuesto.

A veces creo que llevan unos _chips_ instalados en sus cerebros. No encuentro otra explicación lógica a esa necesidad de llevarse mal y discutir por cualquier tontería.

—Deja de fastidiar a Eren —decía Marco, harto de sus peleas de niños pequeños.

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Es un _cagueta_.

—Jean —Reiner le llamó con voz sombría—, será mejor que no te gires.

—¿Qué pa-pasa? —Su rostro palideció.

—Tienes detrás a —dijo con voz queda. En ese instante, Ymir salió detrás de unos arbustos para abalanzarse sobre él— ¡la mujer de negro!

Su grito nos provocó un ataque de risa a todos, incluido yo.

Fui el único testigo del miedo que Jean pasó viendo la película. Y por su forma de mirarme en ese momento, supe que estaba agradecido por mi silencio.

.

—El sábado no te veías tan… deprimido —aclaro después de recordar lo que pasó esa tarde.

No sé por qué, pero a juzgar por su risa debo haber dicho algo gracioso. Su rostro se ilumina un poco. O quizá es la luz del sol, que ya está empezando a asomar tras el horizonte.

—Solo estoy un poco agobiado por los exámenes y me quedé estudiando hasta tarde. Pero olvidemos eso por ahora —Agita una mano como queriendo apartar su ansiedad—. ¿Terminaste el libro que estabas leyendo?

— _Ah_ , sí. Me ha encantado el desarrollo de la trama, aunque el final me decepcionó un poco. Que casi todos los personajes mueran en dos capítulos no termina de convencerme.

—¿Mueren todos?

—Solo quedaron vivos el protagonista y el padre de la chica. Los últimos capítulos fueron un caos de muertes, una tras otra. Llegó un momento en que me importó bien poco quién muriera con tal de acabar con esa tragedia. Reconozco que el autor tiene una pluma brillante, pero es que… no sé. También me ha decepcionado el hecho de que el chico no-

—Frena, frena —me interrumpe poniendo las manos sobre mis hombros. El autobús también se detiene—. Estoy agotado a pesar de haber tomado una taza de café bien cargada antes de salir. No puedo entender lo que dices si te aceleras tanto.

Sonrío. Jean es así.

Tardamos muy poco en llegar al instituto, tan poco que no me da tiempo a contarle ni la mitad de lo que me hubiera gustado. Pocas personas me preguntan acerca de los libros que leo. Supongo que leo demasiados y se aburren de hacerme la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Nos despedimos y cada uno entra en su aula. Me extraña no verle durante el resto del día, ni siquiera en el almuerzo. Supongo que estará estudiando cuando pienso en su preocupación de esta mañana.

Y le comprendo. Si no estudiara cada día, ahora mismo estaría tirándome de los pelos. Los profesores nos han bombardeado con exámenes parciales de todas las asignaturas.

A última hora, la profesora de biología anuncia las notas del último parcial. Tengo un sobresaliente, pero apenas tiene mérito porque las preguntas las habíamos contestado en clase.

—Por poco —Aunque Eren estaba dormido ese día, al parecer—. Otro suspenso y ya me olvido de aprobar biología este año.

—Tu madre va a regañarte —comenta Mikasa, sin despegar los ojos del examen de Eren.

—Eso no ayuda, ¿sabes? _Agh_ , no quiero decírselo.

—Solo tienes que estudiar duro para el siguiente —Marco intenta animarlo.

—¡Como si eso fuera tan fácil!

La profesora nos recomienda esforzarnos en lo que queda de trimestre hasta los exámenes finales. El discurso es el mismo que usan todos, como si lo hubieran ensayado juntos en la sala de profesores.

—Aprobar el examen final no os va a salvar si no superáis los parciales.

Después de eso suena la campana, indicando que han terminado las clases. Eso significa que por fin puedo ir a la biblioteca a dejar el libro para tomar otro prestado.

Es curioso el mundo oculto tras los muros de una biblioteca. La "Antonio Machado" no es muy grande, pero es la que más cerca está de mi casa y a la que estoy acostumbrado. Conozco cada pasillo, cada rincón, como si hubiera vivido en ella desde mi nacimiento. Según mi abuelo, a mi madre le gustaba venir aquí y me llevó con ella siendo un bebé.

Me alegro parecerme a ella en ese aspecto.

Nada más entrar, el olor de los libros me da la bienvenida. Saludo a Petra, la bibliotecaria, antes de perderme en el laberinto de estanterías y mundos por descubrir. Me detengo en la sección de novelas, pero ningún título consigue captar mi atención.

Me distraigo al escuchar pasos a mi espalda. No es raro en un lugar público, pero al no ver a nadie cuando me giro, mi pulso se acelera. Tengo la extraña sensación de que alguien me está observando y por más que miro en todas direcciones, no veo a nadie.

Avanzo hasta la sección de drama, pasando por la de poesía y novelas gráficas. Las obras teatrales son rápidas de leer y logran atraparme. Son ideales para la época de exámenes.

Sin embargo, sigo sintiéndome observado y empiezo a inquietarme. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral recordando la película que vimos el sábado. Es imposible. La mujer de negro, el espíritu de la película, no existe. Es ficción, me digo a mí mismo.

Intento aclararme la garganta, solo por si necesito gritar, y me doy la vuelta bruscamente. Decidido. Dispuesto a enfrentarla.

Y qué sorpresa la mía cuando descubro que es Jean, quien se sobresalta por mi rápido movimiento.

—Jean —Suspiro de alivio—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Nada —responde rascándose la nuca, un gesto que hace a menudo—. Estudiando para el próximo examen de literatura.

—Ya veo —No quiero distraerle de su estudio, así que me centro en la estantería y empiezo a buscar alguna obra interesante.

Jean me imita, pero en seguida se cansa y respira hondo.

—Estoy agobiado. Y hay cosas que no entiendo…

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte —digo sin apartar la vista de los libros.

—Bueno… si te hace ilusión.

Su respuesta me da ganas de reír, pero estamos en una biblioteca y me contengo. Solo él es capaz de pedirme ayuda de esa manera, como si me estuviera haciendo un favor en vez de hacérselo yo a él.

No digo más. En cambio, abro mi mochila y saco los apuntes de literatura.

—¿Empezamos?

Una radiante sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Unos diminutos hoyuelos apenas perceptibles aparecen junto a ella.

Y esta vez no es el sol lo que ilumina su rostro.

* * *

 **N/A** : _Hi!_ Bueno, esta vez se me hizo tarde escribiendo peeeeeero, es que tuve una semanita ocupada y con baja inspiración. ¡Pero aquí está! *les tira el capítulo a la cara y huye*

Intentaré ser breve porque es muy tarde y mañana me voy de excursión a la montaña ( _wiiiiii_ ) Estoy bastante contenta con el camino que está llevando la historia, cada día amo más a Jean y Armin, hasta el punto de que hoy me estaba quedando dormida en clase y soñé con ellos (debería escribir la escena con la que soñé...)

Quiero dar las gracias por las lecturas, los _favs_ y _follows_ , los reviews... ¡todo! Muchísimas gracias y espero que os haya gustado este pequeño trocito de historia. En el próximo capítulo conoceremos cómo continúa esta escena

Siento no haber respondido aún a los reviews de capítulos anteriores. Lo haré cuando tenga más tiempo, de verdad.

Y esto no pueden ser unas notas como Dios manda sin la pregunta se siempre... ¿Alguien se anima a dejar un estúpido y sensual review? : 3

Me despido ya. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! ~

 **PD** : El fin de semana pasado descubrí que el juego al que bauticé _El pueblo duerme_ ¡existe! Es un juego de roll llamado _El hombre lobo de (nombre raro del pueblo)_. Quise jugar pero no tuvimos tiempo… algún día lo buscaré.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

 _Hi!~_ Hago este pequeño paréntesis para pedir disculpas. Debí publicar este capítulo el viernes por la tarde, pero estuve ocupadísima organizando una fiesta de la asociación de la Uni en la que estoy y… _buf_ , no tuve tiempo.

 **Creo que voy a cambiar los días de actualización a sábado-domingo**. En realidad son los días que más tiempo tengo ahora, ya que entre semana se me hace imposible encontrar un hueco para escribir los capítulos a ordenador –normalmente escribo a mano.

Ahora sí, ¡os dejo leer!

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 6** **」**

 _ **Jean**_

.

.

Mirarlo es inevitable. Sus ojos azules se mueven con asombrosa rapidez, concentrados en sus apuntes, como si no existiera cosa más interesante en el mundo.

Es inevitable preguntarme por qué se recoge el pelo tras la oreja por quinta vez, si todas las anteriores ha terminado escapándose. Pero mi curiosidad regresa sin remedio a sus gestos. Todo lo que hace tiene un color especial. O mejor dicho, cómo lo hace lo transforma en algo especial.

—Jean —Agita su mano para captar mi atención—, ¿te has enterado de lo que acabo de decir?

—S-sí —respondo sin una pizca de convencimiento.

Me mira desconfiado. Soy el peor mentiroso que puede existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Lo sé. Él lo sabe.

—¿Qué he dicho?

—Pues… —Miro con disimulo mis hojas de apuntes en busca de alguna pista. Armin espera mi respuesta sin apartar su mirada de mí, analizando mis movimientos—. El asíndeton es la omisión de conjunciones para aligerar la narración…

Alza una ceja y expulsa el aire por la nariz. Dudo que haya acertado. Incluso me hace dudar de que la definición escrita en mis anotaciones esté bien.

—Te he preguntado cuándo tienes el parcial —declara tras un largo suspiro de resignación.

Respiro aliviado. Al menos no me había explicado nada, porque explicar algo y no ser escuchado sí hubiera sido motivo para no querer ayudarme y abandonarme a mi suerte.

—La semana que viene. Pero tampoco entiendo las oraciones. O sea, sujeto y predicado sí, hasta ahí llego. Lo complicado es el resto.

—Bueno, vamos a centrarnos primero en literatura.

Vuelve a recogerse el mechón rebelde. Y al cabo de unos segundos, en cuanto Armin agacha un poco la cabeza, se escapa y regresa a su lugar una vez más.

—Deberías usar horquillas si tanto te molesta.

—¿El qué?

—Tu pelo. No paras de apartarlo, pero parece no querer hacerte caso.

Un destello cruza su mirada antes de apartar la vista. Sus dedos juegan con esa parte de su pelo mientras piensa en qué podemos aprovechar el tiempo. Repite el gesto de colocárselo detrás de la oreja y creo que no es consciente de ello.

—Podemos repasar los recursos literarios. O quizá prefieres estudiar el Romanticismo-

Tal y como esperaba, el rubio revolucionario se interpone en su visión y Armin deja de hablar, observándolo con desagrado y aguantándose la risa. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y estallamos en carcajadas, olvidando que estamos en una biblioteca, donde el silencio es sagrado.

La bibliotecaria nos chista desde el mostrador para que callemos. Es curioso ver a Armin taparse la boca intentando calmarse. A pesar del esfuerzo que ambos hacemos por no molestar, un hombre sentado a dos mesas de distancia carraspea. Hay disgusto en su rostro, aunque es difícil ver sus ojos tras los cabellos negros que caen sobre su frente. Se levanta para marcharse, bastante molesto.

Jamás había visto tanta rabia contenida en alguien tan pequeño.

Armin respira hondo a mi lado. La risa se ha terminado, pero sus labios están curvados todavía.

—Me parece bien repasar los recursos literarios —respondo a su sugerencia.

Acerco un poco mi silla a la suya. Para qué negarlo; mis apuntes son un desastre y están repletos de dibujos que solo logran distraerme. Los suyos son claros, con una caligrafía cuidada y limpia, en varios colores para resaltar lo más importante.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho esta mañana que terminaría el día en una biblioteca con Armin, me hubiera reído en su cara. De hecho, encontrarle no entraba dentro de mis planes.

Me sorprendió que notara mi preocupación por los exámenes en el autobús, pero debo llevarlo escrito en la frente. En el primer descanso, en vez de salir al patio y reunirme con los demás, decidí quedarme en el aula de estudio. Marco me encontró allí solo, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo y cabeceando, a punto de quedarme dormido.

—Estás hecho polvo —Me asustó escuchar de repente su voz. Estaba tan dormido que no me percaté de su presencia hasta que lo tuve delante—. ¿Te alimentas bien?

Bostecé como respuesta. Mi problema no era de alimentación, sino de sueño.

—Solo estoy cansado. Quise estudiar todo el fin de semana, pero terminé dejándolo para el domingo y olvidé algo importante.

—¿Tus apuntes?

—¡Peor! Mi casa es un caos los domingos. La familia suele venir a comer —Resoplé—. Fue imposible concentrarme.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la biblioteca?

—¿Estás loco? Siempre está llena. Además, entre tanta gente me siento observado y me distraigo con cualquier sonido.

—Pues la semana pasada fui con Armin a una bastante tranquila. Apenas había gente y, aunque era pequeña, había sitio de sobra.

Por un momento no supe de qué me estaba hablando. Hasta que pensé en la zona donde vive Armin. "Cerca del pinar", dijo una vez. Entonces supe que se trataba de la "Antonio Machado", la biblioteca más apartada de la ciudad.

Nunca había ido.

Hasta ahora.

Me sentí relajado nada más entrar, como si el tiempo transcurriera más lento allí dentro. Y poco después vi a Armin. Alegre, alejado del resto del mundo, como un pajarillo volando libremente en su hábitat natural.

No pude evitar seguirle, a una distancia prudencial hasta encontrar algo con lo que presentarme. Todo sonaba extraño en mi cabeza. No me decidía por ninguna frase. Pero él se adelantó, girándose de repente y dándome un buen susto.

El estudio es sinónimo de aburrimiento para mí. Mi mente se separa de mi cuerpo a los pocos minutos de empezar, volando por el techo y dando rienda suelta a la imaginación. Es por eso que siempre hago dibujos en las hojas; algunos buenos, otros horribles, pero fruto de la inspiración momentánea que me llega en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, con Armin es distinto.

Su voz es calmada, apacible, y responde con seriedad a mis preguntas. De vez en cuando necesita pensar y pone los ojos en blanco, como si la explicación cruzara el techo en ese instante. Tanta calma resulta contagiosa y hace que parezca sencillo aquello que me costaba entender.

Sin darnos cuenta, las manecillas del reloj dan una, dos y tres vueltas a la esfera. Y cuando miramos hacia las ventanas del edificio, vemos que el sol ha comenzado a ocultarse tras el horizonte. Es hora de irnos.

—Te acompaño —dice Armin en cuanto ponemos los pies en el exterior.

—Pero si tu casa está aquí al lado —Señalo en dirección a una de las calles frente a la biblioteca.

—En realidad, mi casa está por allí —Mueve mi brazo hacia una urbanización de casas bajas situada a nuestra derecha—. Pero da igual, no me importa acompañarte. ¿O prefieres esperar solo en la parada?

Niego con la cabeza. A esta hora del día, los autobuses tardan más de veinte minutos en llegar, y esperar solo es bastante aburrido.

No es necesario decir más. Empezamos a caminar y no se me ocurre ningún tema de conversación aparte de los exámenes hasta que llegamos al parque.

Un hermoso paisaje se abre ante nuestros ojos. Un manto de hojas cubre el camino, y los árboles a ambos lados crean una especie de túnel dorado y rojizo. Es tan bonito que me gustaría grabarlo a fuego en mi mente para poder pintarlo algún día.

—Me gusta el otoño.

—A mí me deprime un poco la llegada del frío —comenta Armin en un susurro, como si temiera romper el ambiente con su voz. No sabe que su voz jamás podría resultar molesta—. Hasta el cielo está apagado, triste.

—Es cierto. Pero mira los colores. Los árboles se visten de fiesta durante varios días celebrando su llegada.

Él respira hondo, cerrando los ojos. Debo parecerle un _friki_ hablando de colores y de árboles que celebran la llegada del otoño, como si tuvieran vida o algo así. Entonces lo recuerdo.

—¿Personificación? —Armin me mira sin entender—. Nada, pensaba en lo de los árboles. Es un recurso literario, ¿no?

Hemos dejado de caminar y nuestros ojos se pierden en los del otro. A pesar del cristal de las gafas, el intenso azul de su mirada me atrapa. Por su parte, él agacha la cabeza y sonríe.

—Estás obsesionado con los exámenes.

—No es eso… Es que, si no apruebo estos parciales, superar el examen final me va a costar sudor y lágrimas —Alargo un suspiro. De solo pensarlo ya me encuentro mal—. ¡Adiós tardes de viernes con los amigos! ¡Adiós a las salidas divertidas! Mi vida quedará resumida en estudiar, estudiar, ¡estudiar!

No entiendo por qué, pero Armin empieza a reír. Le lanzo una mirada de fingida molestia. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso lo que he dicho?

—Puedes contar conmigo, Jean.

Entonces todo queda en segundo plano. Su sonrisa en más que suficiente para hacerme olvidar los parciales, la literatura y la posible riña que me espera por parte de mi madre si suspendo. Sabía que podía contar con él. Lo sabía desde que nos saludamos en la biblioteca, antes incluso de ofrecerme su ayuda.

Armin es una persona con la que se puede contar.

—¡Echemos una carrera! —exclamo de repente, comenzando a trotar entre las hojas secas. Sus crujidos son quejas bajo mis zapatos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sobresaltado.

—¡Corre! El último en llegar tendrá que hacer algo vergonzoso.

—¿Algo vergonzoso como qué? —grita sin moverse del sitio.

—¡Da igual! ¡Corre!

La risa se me escapa cuando le veo correr. A pesar de llegar a la parada con lágrimas humedeciendo mis ojos, Armin tarda un tiempo en alcanzarme. Y lo hace con la respiración agitada, casi sin aliento.

—No eres muy bueno haciendo deportes —comento mientras le revuelvo el pelo.

—No hace falta que lo digas —Aún le cuesta hablar, lo que me parece extraño. Tampoco hemos corrido tanto—. Al menos lo de la apuesta no iba en serio.

—Sí era en serio.

—Pero si tenías ventaja —Me mira, buscando una explicación. Yo me limito a asentir con una sonrisa, enseñando los dientes—. Eso es trampa. Ni siquiera dijiste qué era lo que tenía que hacer el que perdiera.

Eso es cierto, lo dije por decir. Lo pienso por un breve instante, hasta que una idea se ilumina en mi cabeza.

—Tienes que robarle un beso a la persona que te gusta —digo sin más.

Ver la forma en que sus mejillas se encienden es razón suficiente para advertir que le gusta alguien. Sonrío, lo que solo le avergüenza más y clava la vista en el suelo, escondiendo el rostro tras su rubio flequillo.

—No me gusta nadie —murmura. Pero sabe muy bien que su reacción le ha delatado.

Saber que le gusta alguien despierta mi curiosidad. Me intriga, quiero saber quién es esa persona que desconoce lo afortunada que es teniéndole detrás. Armin es muy inteligente, así que será una chica parecida a él.

Pero antes de poder insistir en el tema, tengo que subirme al autobús.

Y mi gran descubrimiento queda flotando en el frío del inminente otoño.

En el asiento del autobús, con la vista perdida en las nubes y los colores del atardecer, pienso en muchas cosas. El recuerdo de mi primer beso de verdad es una de ellas.

He cambiado en muchos aspectos de mí mismo desde entonces. He dejado atrás sentimientos e ideas que no me llevaban a ninguna parte, como mi amor platónico por Mikasa. Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que no soy capaz de desprenderme.

Ese recuerdo. Etéreo, fugaz, pero fuerte y palpitante al mismo tiempo. En ocasiones cierro los ojos y puedo revivir cada sensación. Otras, por el contrario, es tan difuso que parece nunca haber existido.

Los suspiros son aire, y van al aire. Las lágrimas son agua, y van al mar. Entonces me pregunto, cuando un beso se olvida, cuando su recuerdo se apaga, ¿adónde va?

* * *

 **N/A** : _Waaaaa_ Jean se nos hizo poeta… Si alguien no se ha percatado aún, tanto el título como el último párrafo, son fragmentos de rimas de Bécquer. En otra ocasión os contaré más cositas sobre este poeta que tanto me gusta ~

Pero mejor me centro en este capítulo. Sé que va poco a poco, pero algunas ya notaron la cercanía entre estos dos _juju_ Bueno, diré que seguirá avanzando despacio, aunque… ahora Armin tiene una apuesta que cumplir xD _Naa_ , no seré muy cruel, pero no olvidéis ese "reto" porque dará su juego en un futuro.

El siguiente capítulo lo contará Armin, y el que viene después es una sorpresa –se aleja silbando– ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de la aparición de cierto pelinegro de baja estatura y cara de pocos amigos?

 _Yo no digo nada y lo digo todo…_

Por último, quería agradecer por el inmenso apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia ~ De verdad, no me canso de repetir lo feliz que me hacéis con cada palabra –llora de emoción. Muchísimas gracias a _mariisa . mimp_ por la oleada de reviews en cada una de mis historias. Aún no tengo tiempo de responder, pero me muero por hacerlo ~

Y no me entretengo más… ¿Me dejáis un estúpido y sensual review? :3

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 7** **」**

 _ **Armin**_

.

.

La primera lágrima cae sobre la página.

¿Cuándo he empezado a llorar? No lo sé, pero apenas puedo enfocar la vista en el libro que estaba leyendo. Por mucho que las limpio, siguen brotando de mis ojos sin que pueda hacer nada por remediarlo. Solo espero que ninguna de las personas que hay en la biblioteca me vea. Sería raro ver un chico llorando por un libro.

 _Jane Eyre_ es tan triste y emotivo, hermoso como solo la historia de un amor tan pasional y complicado puede serlo. Una voz murmulla en mi cabeza que debo calmarme, detener ese llanto sin sentido.

Respiro hondo, cuento hasta cuatro, suelto el aire de mis pulmones y repito el proceso. Así varias veces. Sin embargo, nada de lo que hago parece funcionar.

Una mano se posa sobre mi cabeza.

Me sobresalto.

Intento girarme, pero unos brazos me rodean en un cálido abrazo. Mi respiración se acelera al reconocer a la persona. Su olor, su calor, hasta el ritmo de sus latidos me son inconfundibles.

—No llores —susurra en mi oído, nublando mis demás sentidos.

—Jean —Me gustaría decir algo más, pedirle que se aparte. Decirle que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho como siga latiendo así.

Pero, una vez más, las palabras mueren en mi garganta, se enredan en mis cuerdas vocales. Aunque tengo los cristales de las gafas empañados y me cuesta ver, nuestras miradas se encuentran. Y me pierdo en el brillo que desprenden sus ojos, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Él junta nuestras frentes con una sonrisa. Me observa de cerca durante un tiempo mientras juega con mi pelo. Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, sus dedos están acariciando mi cuello con suavidad. Descienden, haciéndome cosquillas a su paso, hasta detenerse en mi nuca.

Su sonrisa se ha borrado. Es su lugar, tiene las mejillas ruborizadas.

No sé en qué momento he dejado de llorar.

Soy incapaz de reaccionar cuando se acerca. Solo puedo contener el aliento y esperar. Dejar de pensar, desconectar del resto del mundo. Concentrarme en nosotros solos en la biblioteca, en ese instante.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza al sentir el calor de sus labios rozando los míos. Lo hacen con parsimonia, saboreándolos, y sé que se está aguantando el anhelo de acecharlos con locura. Yo también me estoy conteniendo.

He deseado ese beso desde el día en que volvimos a vernos.

Un beso que comienza con un torpe contacto, tan torpe que parece la primera vez para ambos. Pero nada importa, nuestros labios encajan como diez años atrás, y quizá por eso tengo esta sensación de _deja vu_.

De repente, una duda asalta mi mente. ¿Por qué estaba leyendo _Jane Eyre_ si nunca lo han tenido en esta biblioteca?

Entonces termina. Unos pitidos ensordecedores rompen nuestra burbuja, nuestro beso. Jean se desvanece entre mis brazos y la biblioteca con él. Incluso yo creo desaparecer. Sin embargo, la verdad es más decepcionante que eso, y regreso a la realidad de la manera más inesperada.

Despertando de un sueño.

Me cuesta un poco reconocer que estoy en mi habitación; en mi cama, para ser exacto. Tengo las sábanas enredadas en las piernas y un pie fuera de la manta. Hace algo de frío.

No tardo en recordar el sueño y un sonrojo cubre mi cara por completo. Me escondo bajo la manta como si hubiera alguien en la habitación para notarlo.

—Armin, _hijo_ , ¿estás despierto? —pregunta mi abuelo al otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, ya estoy despierto —La voz me tiembla. ¿Por qué me late el corazón tan deprisa?

—Entonces apaga el despertador.

¿El despertador? Los insufribles pitidos del despertador sobre mi mesilla. Salgo de mi escondite y lo apago, dándole una mirada de profundo rencor.

Por su culpa, mi sueño terminó antes de tiempo.

El calor regresa a mis mejillas cuando el sonrojado rostro de Jean aparece en mi imaginación. Sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de su boca; todo fue tan real, tan mágico como el momento que compartimos de pequeños.

Pero esta vez había algo distinto en él.

Y es que ya no es un desconocido. Ahora ese chico es Jean, y este sueño ha sembrado una duda en mi cabeza acerca de mis sentimientos.

El resto lo hice a una velocidad vertiginosa. Salté de la cama y me preparé tan rápido como pude, tanto que casi olvido mi mochila. Mi abuelo notó que estaba extraño y preguntó.

— _Hijo_ , ¿por qué esas prisas esta mañana?

—Quiero llegar antes al instituto —Fue la primera excusa que se me ocurrió.

Es ahora, en el autobús, cuando medito mi comportamiento. Entonces, y tras pensarlo un rato, comprendo las acciones de mi subconsciente.

No quería encontrarme con Jean.

Y la razón es simple. Algo dentro de mí sabe que me pondría nervioso en exceso, lo que daría lugar a preguntas incómodas de su parte. Preguntas que aún no soy capaz de responder. Entonces me pondría más nervioso, rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. Sería incapaz de mirarle a la cara porque me recordaría al sueño, y eso solo aumentaría mis nervios.

Es mejor evitarle hasta que consiga aclarar mis ideas.

Como todavía queda un buen tramo hasta el instituto, aprovecho para leer el libro que llevo en la mochila. Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer; los estudios son la prioridad –aunque a veces cueste recordarlo– y hemos tenido muchos exámenes.

El trayecto es largo sin Jean. A esta hora de la mañana, soy el único que se baja en la parada del instituto. Por eso pensé que el aula estaría vacía. No esperaba encontrar a alguien, y más si dicha persona es Eren, que acostumbra a llegar tarde. Está escribiendo algo en la pizarra, con mayúsculas y letras grandes.

—¿Qué haces?

La tiza cae al suelo y se rompe por la mitad. Por el grito que ha soltado y su rapidez al dar media vuelta, creo que le he asustado.

—Armin, menudo susto me has dado —Suspira aliviado y se gira de inmediato. Sigue escribiendo hasta terminar—. ¡Mira!

Leo el mensaje.

¡ESTUDIANTES UNIDOS, JAMÁS SERÁN VENCIDOS!

ESTA TARDE

MANIFESTACIÓN EN DEFENSA DE LA EDUCACIÓN PÚBLICA

—¿Una manifestación?

Eren asiente con una efusión que no sé de dónde saca.

Me explica la situación en la que se encuentra la educación pública, más sobre política que otra cosa. Las tasas universitarias han vuelto a ascender este mes tras una reforma del Ministerio de Educación. Dice que, aunque no seamos universitarios, es importante para nosotros apoyar la lucha como estudiantes, por nuestro futuro.

Estoy de acuerdo con él.

—Ven a la _mani_. He quedado con Annie y Bertholdt a las cuatro.

—No sé si voy a poder… Posiblemente quede con Jean —Su nariz se arruga— para estudiar.

No hace falta ser un genio ni hacer un gran esfuerzo de deducción para saber que le cuesta asimilarlo. Su expresión habla por sí misma y preguntar es innecesario. Ya sé lo que piensa de él.

—¿Jean? —Asiento. Además de arrugar la nariz, también frunce los labios—. ¿El cara de caballo?

—Que sí.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —exclama—. ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué?! —Se acerca de una zancada y me sujeta por los hombros.

Le cuento nuestro encuentro casual en la biblioteca y cómo le ofrecí mi ayuda. Entonces soy consciente de que, a pesar de haber esquivado a Jean esta mañana, será difícil hacer lo mismo esta tarde. Hemos quedado todos los días sin falta, y su examen es dentro de dos días.

—¡Pero esto es más importante! ¡¿Lo has visto?! —Señala el mensaje, el cual ocupa toda la pizarra. Es imposible no verlo.

—¿El qué hay que ver? —dice Marco desde el umbral de la puerta. Mikasa aparece detrás.

—Hay una _mani_ esta tarde. ¡Debéis venir!

—Yo voy —dice Mikasa sin pensárselo dos veces.

El aula se llena de gente y, por suerte, Eren no insiste en que vaya. Está más ocupado convenciendo a toda la clase.

En realidad iría con ellos encantado. Sería por una buena causa y no tendría que estudiar con Jean. Pero, por otro lado, no puedo ir. Mi abuelo estaría intranquilo si sabe que estoy allí. A veces las noticias se pasan los informativos nombrando desperfectos, mostrando imágenes de gente siendo golpeada y heridos.

—No quiero causarle ninguna preocupación innecesaria —le explico a Eren en la pausa para almorzar.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Pero lo de Jean… ¿por qué le ayudas a él y no a mí? —Parece un poco ofendido. Me encojo de hombros—. Bueno, da igual. Hoy no puedo, pero la próxima vez que quedéis, yo también quiero.

—Pero… —Iba a decirle que el examen de Jean es el viernes. Lo más seguro es que apruebe y no necesite más mi ayuda.

—¡Vamos con los demás! —Me interrumpe y se aleja corriendo.

En lo que dura un parpadeo, estoy solo en el pasillo. Estar rodeado de gente es lo último que me apetece ahora, así que salgo fuera por otra puerta y busco un sitio tranquilo donde sentarme a leer. La sombra de un árbol es buena opción.

A pesar del jaleo propio de un descanso de instituto, consigo sumergirme en la lectura. Mis oídos solo escuchan la voz del narrador y solo presto atención a las páginas.

Una mano se posa sobre mi cabeza.

Me sobresalto.

—¿Tan concentrado estás que ni te has enterado de cómo me acercaba? —Mi corazón se dispara al descubrir que se trata de Jean—. Creí que estabas haciéndote el despistado, pero ya veo que no.

Se sienta a mi lado. Nuestros hombros se rozan.

—¿En serio no me has visto?

—No —Por lo menos, mi voz no tiembla como esta mañana.

Él ríe. Su risa es tan despreocupada como siempre, contagiosa. Reconozco que había exagerado al imaginarme lo que podía pasar si le veía. Está a mi lado y no he muerto de un infarto, así que supongo que puedo respirar tranquilo.

—Pues he pisado unas cuantas hojas.

—Estaba leyendo —Como si eso fuera una explicación de por qué no le he escuchado.

—Entonces sigue, yo no molesto —Coloca las manos en su nuca y se apoya contra el tronco con los ojos cerrados. Eso me confunde.

—¿Y por qué has venido?

—No sé —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo quería verte, supongo.

Mis ojos le miran fijamente, y agradezco que los suyos estén cerrados y no pueda ver mi cara. Estoy ruborizado otra vez, hasta la punta de las orejas. Un pensamiento cruza mi mente, pero prefiero apartarlo y regresar a mi lectura. Ignorar sus palabras y lo que me han hecho sentir.

Permanecemos así unos minutos hasta que vuelve a hablar. Olvidaba que Jean no puede verse mucho tiempo en silencio.

—Nos vemos esta tarde en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contesto antes de pensar siquiera una respuesta.

¿Para qué? No puedo seguir esquivando a Jean. Y por mucho que intente negarlo, en el fondo, eso me alegra.

.

Hoy amaneció con un tiempo más cálido, un día a modo de despedida del verano. El cielo está despejado y tengo ganas de escuchar _pop rock_.

En el autobús, Jean y yo hablamos de todo lo que se nos ocurre. A veces podemos estar hablando de música y terminar con un serio debate sobre el color rosa. Los trayectos se hacen demasiado cortos así. Y cuando volvemos a mirar por la ventana, vemos que nos hemos pasado de parada.

Decidimos ir a pie, con tranquilidad. Tenemos tiempo para hacer el tonto por el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada con el nombre del instituto, intercambiamos una mirada y corremos hasta la persona apoyada contra la verja.

Es Eren con unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos. Pero lo peor es, sin duda, el aspecto de su ojo morado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunto alarmado.

Él hace una mueca de dolor al forzar una sonrisa.

—Me metí en un lío… Una larga historia.

—Qué nove- —Antes de que Jean pueda acabar, le doy un pisotón para que se calle—. _Auh_ , que eso duele.

Eren no hace caso y sigue hablando, dispuesto a contárnoslo todo.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡LO SÉ! ¡Llego malditamente tarde! Pero las palabras no salían, había que sacarlas a cucharadas grandes, de esas de helado. Bueno, en fin, aquí está. ¡Más vale tarde que NUNCA!

Tenía que poner muchísimo cuidado en todo, y he acabado reestructurándolo en el último momento porque, DIOS, pasan demasiadas cosas en este capítulo.

Pero empezando por el comienzo… Soy cruel y despiadada, lo sé. Si habéis leído algo más mío también lo sabéis. No puedo quedarme quieta xD Quería un poco de romanticismo y tenía ganas de describir un beso . _Venga, sé que no era la única… ¿o sí?_ o.o

Adivinad quién cuenta el siguiente capítulo _buahahahaha_ **Me veo obligada a avisar de que la próxima actualización no podrá ser la semana que viene**. Viene mi novio a visitarme –tenemos una relación a distancia– y no creo poder escribir entre semana. Además, prefiero dedicarle tiempo suficiente. ¡Es especial!

Dejo la pregunta se siempre… ¿alguien se atreve a dejar un estúpido y sensual review? Me encanta leerlos. No puedo estar más feliz con cada palabra de apoyo que me dais, y me encantó ver que el capítulo anterior gustó tanto.

Por último y para acabar. ¡Muchas gracias a por dedicarme su Jearmin! Aún no me creo que haya servido de inspiración para un nuevo fic de mi querida OTP

Y ya me callo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ~


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 8** **」**

 _ **Eren**_

.

.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar.

Joder, no necesito que llamen. El reloj ya me dice la hora que es. Pero no es culpa mía –ni del _Call of Duty_ – que llegue tarde, sino del caos que reina en mi armario. Quiero ponerme unas botas negras estilo militar que me regalaron el año pasado y no logro dar con ellas. Llevo un buen rato buscando entre montañas de ropa.

—¡Mamá! —Estoy muy alterado y, por las constantes llamadas y notificaciones de _What'sApp_ , mis amigos también—. ¡MAMÁ!

—¡Eren, no grites! —responde desde otro lugar de la casa.

—¡VEN! —Ignoro lo que ha dicho y sigo revolviendo entre las cosas dispersas por la habitación, donde parece que ha pasado un tornado.

Al poco tiempo de llamarla, aparece en la puerta. Sus ojos castaños me observan caminar de un lado a otro, cada vez más estresado. Los pitidos de mi móvil no ayudan.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Estoy buscando las botas negras.

—¿Qué botas? —Me mira extrañada.

— _Agh_ , ¡las que me regalasteis el año pasado en Navidad!

—Pero si no te las has puesto nunca. ¿Para qué las quieres? —dice tras caer en la cuenta de lo que hablo.

—Voy a una manifestación en el centro y me las quiero poner. ¡Joder, y ya llego quince minutos tarde a la estación!

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —Genial, una bronca de mamá—. ¡Tú no irás a ningún sitio, ¿me oyes?!

—¡No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

Esta discusión no lleva a ninguna parte. ¡A la mierda las botas! Me calzo las _converse_ negras que suelo llevar siempre haciendo oídos sordos a lo que dice.

—Volveré a la hora de cenar —digo antes de salir del cuarto a toda prisa.

Mi madre es insoportable cuando se pone en plan protectora y no es la primera vez que tenemos una charla así. Siempre es lo mismo. Gritamos, nos ponemos nerviosos; dice que es por mi bien, pero desconoce la necesidad que yo veo de acudir a este tipo de cosas. Vemos el mundo con distintos ojos, eso está claro. Por eso hace tiempo que dejé de pedir permiso para hacer lo que creo correcto.

Las manecillas del reloj marcan los segundos que pierdo esperando a que el semáforo se ponga en verde. El semáforo más largo de mi vida. Solo debo cruzar esta carretera y estaré en la estación, donde Mikasa, Bertholdt y Annie me esperan.

—Media hora, Eren. Media hora —Bertholdt se cruza de brazos. Es la persona más paciente que conozco, pero supongo que es normal enfadarse por mi tardanza.

Hay algo mucho peor. La fría mirada de Annie clavada en mi nuca es suficiente para helarme la sangre en las venas. Su silencio es espeluznante.

—¿Y Reiner? —pregunto haciéndome el despistado. Berth resopla.

—Ha dicho que _pasa_.

—¿Cómo que _pasa_? Contaba con él —Saber que Reiner ha decido no venir me decepciona.

—Déjale, ya sabes cómo es. Además, nosotros contábamos contigo y mira la hora —Señala su muñeca, a su reloj.

Estoy a punto de disculparme cuando una mano se posa en mi hombro. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral, pensando que es Annie. Pero, gracias al cielo, solo es Mikasa.

—El tren —dice en un hilo de voz.

Dirigimos la vista al andén para ver que, efectivamente, el tres está por detenerse. Corremos hacia allí tanto como nuestras piernas nos lo permiten. Ya llegamos bastante tarde y no sería bueno perderlo. Nada bueno para mí.

Una vez dentro, nos acomodamos en los asientos libres del vagón. Bertholdt se sienta a mi lado y las chicas enfrente.

—Pensé que vendría alguien más —comenta de forma casual.

—Eso creía —Respiro hondo para recuperar el aliento por la carrera, mientras hago memoria de esta mañana—. Marco me dijo que está trabajando en un bar. Quiere ganar algo de dinero para sus gastos. Y creo que el _cara de caballo_ le pidió ayuda con los exámenes a Armin.

La risa contenida de Berth me interrumpe.

—Me hace gracia que sigas llamándole por ese apodo infantil —responde ante mi mirada de reproche por reírse—. Hace años que dejamos de hacerlo.

—Es un estúpido. Aún no me creo que Armin haya preferido estudiar con él.

—No sé qué te quema más —comenta rascándose la barbilla—, que nadie más haya venido o que Armin ayude a Jean a estudiar.

—Ambas me molestan.

Y es cierto. Armin sabe de sobra que me cuesta estudiar. Su ayuda hubiera sido fantástica desde el comienzo de los parciales y, sin embargo, en ningún momento me preguntó si la necesitaba.

En fin, tampoco merece la pena comerme el coco pensando en eso. Apoyo la frente en el cristal de la ventanilla y me pierdo en el paisaje. Árboles y campo surcado de autopistas, edificios, algunos muy viejos. Edificios más modernos me indican que nos acercamos al centro.

Aunque tiene los cascos puestos, puedo escuchar la música que está escuchando el chico de al lado. Mierda, ahora tendré el ritmo de _Good feeling_ todo el día en la cabeza. La tarareo cuando bajamos del tren, cuando salimos de la estación. Ni siquiera los coros de la muchedumbre hacia la que nos dirigimos pueden despegarme de ella.

Esto es muy gratificante. La calle por la que avanza la manifestación está plagada de gente. Puedo ver a personas que jamás había visto en mi vida. Jóvenes de todas las edades –la mayoría universitarios–, algunos profesores, mayores, padres con sus hijos. Miles de desconocidos unidos por una misma causa.

Mis ojos se detienen en un anciano con una larga barba blanca. Lleva un cartel de su tamaño con un mensaje escrito. "La educación la hacen los maestros, no los gobiernos que encubren el lucro". Sus palabras me hacen reflexionar.

A pesar de lo que mi madre piensa, no me gusta meterme en líos. Por eso, cuando la manifestación termina su recorrido, mis amigos y yo decidimos volver a casa. La mayoría de los universitarios se queda frente al Ministerio de Educación, gritando hasta que la seguridad decida sacar sus _porras_.

Estoy contento conmigo mismo después de esta experiencia. Algunos creerán que no hemos conseguido nada, pero al menos hemos hecho más de lo que hubiéramos logrado quedándonos en casa.

Ya en nuestra ciudad, nos despedimos de Bertholdt y Annie. El aire huele a humedad y finas gotas caen de las hojas de los árboles. Me divierto saltando los charcos mientras Mikasa los rodea sin perder el paso.

—Ha sido una suerte librarnos de la lluvia —comento para romper el silencio.

—Sí —Asiente, dándome la razón—, pero puede empezar a llover en cualquier momento.

—No lo creo.

—Mira —Señala hacia el cielo. Sigo su dedo con la mirada y compruebo que es cierto. Está cubierto de nubes negras que no dejan ver la Luna—. ¿Tienes paraguas?

—No. Salí corriendo de casa y ni se me ocurrió coger uno.

—Entonces te acompaño a casa. Podemos compartir el mío si llueve.

—¡Ni hablar! Me niego a que una chica regrese sola a casa de noche, a esta hora, por las calles desiertas sin nadie que pueda ayudarla.

—Pero…

—¿Estás loca, Mikasa?

Está loca. Me cuesta un horror convencerla de que no necesito paraguas. Solo cierra la boca cuando insisto en acompañarla yo a ella.

Llegamos, pero se queda quieta en la entrada, mirando la verja, pensativa. Paralizada.

—¿No piensas entrar?

Mi pregunta parece devolverla al mundo real.

—Sí… antes quería... agradecerte.

Con un movimiento ágil, se gira y me da un corto beso en la mejilla. Antes de que pueda decir algo, ya ha atravesado el pequeño jardín y la veo abrir la puerta de su casa, con la mitad del rostro oculto bajo su bufanda roja.

Esa bufanda, un regalo que le di cuando teníamos tres años. Nos habíamos conocido ese año y fue raro para mí, un niño, darle un regalo a una niña. Después de eso nos fuimos haciendo más amigos cada día, compartiendo preescolar, colegio, compañeros de clase, y ahora instituto. Ver que todavía la conserva me hace muy feliz.

La quiero mucho. Tanto como se quiere a una hermana.

De improviso, una oscura figura moviéndose atrae mi atención. Se oculta bajo un coche y me agacho para ver qué es. Creo que se trata de un gato. Y tan rápido como se ha escondido, el muy desgraciado corre bajo el siguiente coche.

Debería haber recordado el cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y no olvidar que la curiosidad puede ser muy peligrosa. Al igual que Alicia, ese fue mi error. Estaba tan entretenido persiguiendo al gato que no me percaté de lo demás que había a mi alrededor.

Agachado, corro hacia un coche azul marino metalizado. Creo que el gato se ha metido ahí debajo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, una de las puertas se abre frente a mi cara de susto.

Me pongo de pie de inmediato.

Un hombre joven de pelo corto y castaño claro, me observa con ojos avellana y una ceja arqueada. Va vestido completamente de negro, con una pesada gabardina y unos guantes que me hacen sospechar de él. Seguro que es un ladrón o algo mucho peor, como un psicópata.

—Tranquilo, chaval —dice con tono amistoso.

Le ignoro. Busco una ruta de escape, pero la puerta del copiloto es abierta y otro hombre sale del coche. Su aspecto es más siniestro. Me sorprende el aura oscura que le rodea a pesar de lo pequeño que es. Debo superarle por diez centímetros al menos.

Su mirada sombría me taladra mientras ambos caminan hacia mí. Cada paso que dan es uno mío hacia atrás.

—Tranquilo —repite el otro. Mete la mano bajo el cuello de su gabardina y saca algo brillante enganchado a una cadena—. ¿Ves? Somos policías de incógnito.

—Quédate quieto —La voz del más bajo es autoritaria. Algo en ella me estremece— y danos tu documento de identificación.

Estoy confuso. ¿Se supone que debo creerles? Por su aspecto nadie diría que son policías. Más bien parecen ladrones, metidos en un coche de noche y asaltando chicos como yo. Intento pensar rápido, tomar una decisión, pero las ideas se amontonan en mi cabeza y no sé qué hacer.

—Antes quiero saber vuestro número de placa —Es lo primero que se me ocurre decir para darme algo más de tiempo.

Lo he visto en la televisión. Un policía debe facilitar su número de placa siempre que el ciudadano lo solicite. No pienso darles mi DNI sin antes asegurarme de que son policías, porque mostrarme la placa no sirve de nada cuando nunca he visto una en mi vida.

Ellos intercambiando miradas confusas. Les explico mis razones, lo que parece extrañarles más.

—¿Has consumido drogas o bebidas alcohólicas? —pregunta el primero. Respondo, pero el más bajo empieza a cansarse.

—Identifícate y deja de tocarme las pelotas.

Después de un buen rato de tensión palpable en el ambiente, les doy mi DNI, todavía dudoso. Hablan por radio con quien parece ser alguien de la comisaría. Pero sigo sin fiarme de ellos. Sin entender nada.

Durante esos minutos, intento fijarme en todos los detalles de cada uno, solo por si son ladrones y tengo que hacer alguna descripción de ellos a la policía de verdad. Por ejemplo, el segundo hombre tiene la piel pálida y el cabello negro, rapado en la nuca y con largos mechones sobre la frente. Sus párpados apenas dejan ver el color de sus ojos.

De repente me mira, para luego ordenar:

—Danos tu teléfono y tu cartera.

¿Acaso se cree que nací ayer? Este tío se está riendo de mí.

No les doy tiempo a decir más. Estoy seguro de que son ladrones, y el pensamiento fugaz de que pertenezcan a un grupo organizado me asalta la mente. Mi dirección está apuntada en mi DNI. Quizá se la estaban dando a alguien y mi casa está siendo rodeada en este instante.

Mi padre cubre el turno nocturno en el hospital esta noche.

Mi madre está sola.

Y por primera vez en años me arrepiento de no hacerla caso. Me arrepiento de haberla ignorado, de enfadarme cuando quiere protegerme de este tipo de cosas.

Echo a correr sin pensármelo dos veces. Un eco detrás de mí me avisa de que estoy siendo perseguido por uno de los dos hombres. No sé cuál de ellos, pero da igual. Correr es lo único en que pienso, y llegar a casa es mi objetivo.

Sin embargo, un brazo rodea mi cuello. Para mi sorpresa, el hombre de pelo negro corre más rápido que yo a pesar de la diferencia de altura. Desesperado por huir, doy golpes al aire con la esperanza de que al menos reciba uno de ellos.

No me estoy quieto hasta que su puño se estampa contra mi ojo derecho. Un golpe certero, lo justo para hacerme caer al suelo. Rendido.

El dolor llega una milésima de segundo después.

.

El resto ocurrió a cámara rápida para mí. Igual que en las películas cuando saltan de un momento a otro.

Son recuerdos borrosos. La cabeza me daba vueltas y solo quería irme a casa. Acurrucarme entre las mantas de mi cama y dejar que ese día terminara.

Estaba sentado en un banco, en una sala de la comisaría, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Alguien se sentó a mi lado, pero no me di cuenta hasta que habló.

—¿Eres el hijo de Grisha Jaeger?

Era el mismo que me dio el puñetazo. Tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su regazo, dispuesto a curarme la herida que me había hecho.

—Sí —Apreté los dientes cuando me aplicó un poco de agua oxigenada—. ¿Conoce a mi padre?

—Puede decirse que sí. Es un buen médico.

—Levi —Apareció el otro hombre—, ¿qué haces?

—Farlan, pensé que eras más listo.

El otro pareció ignorar su comentario. Por su forma de encogerse de hombros, creo que estaba acostumbrado.

—Será mejor que te vayas a casa, Isabel debe estar esperándote.

¿Isabel? ¿Quién será esa? ¿Y por qué debería importarme?

Todas esas y más preguntas pasaron por mi mente mientras terminaba de curarme el ojo. A veces escocía, pero nada comparable al dolor que sentí con el golpe. Entonces mi fijé en sus ojos, cuyo color no había conseguido descifrar antes.

Y cuando lo hice, quedé atrapado en ellos. Unos ojos de un azul oscuro. Más oscuros que el cielo de esa noche de otoño, y más profundos que el fondo de un océano por explorar.

Jamás había visto unos ojos iguales.

—Ya está —dijo cuando acabó, cerrando el botiquín—. No te preocupes, hemos llamado a tu familia y ya están de camino. Espero no volver a tener noticias tuyas nunca más.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Que ojalá no tuviera que estar de nuevo en comisaría. Yo tampoco quería volver a verlo, aunque una parte de mí se empeñara en lo contrario.

Moría por descubrir los secretos que ocultaban las profundidades de su mirada.

* * *

 **N/A** : Holaaaaa! Estoy ta-ta-tan emocionada que… que debería estar estudiando desde hace rato para un examen importante, pero, como veis, estoy escribiendo. ¡No podía dejaros sin capítulo después de una semana de espera.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado este especial. ¿Se quedó interesante? ¡No pasa nada! Recordad que esta historia tiene varias parejas secundarias, y cada una tendrá momentos especiales (no solo amo el Jearmin aunque le declare mi corazón ). Fue muy divertido escribir desde el punto de vista de Eren.

Muchas gracias a los que me dijeron que disfrutara el tiempo con mi novio. Debo decir que parte de este capítulo ha nacido gracias a él. La mitad del encuentro de Eren con los policías le ocurrió hace unos meses.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Los lindos reviews, los favs y los follows que le dais. _¿Alguien se anima a dejarme un estúpido y sensual review aquí?_ :3

Soy horrible y **no sé si podré actualizar la semana que viene a tiempo**. Es Halloween, tengo un examen importante… el deber en la Uni me llama. Prefiero tener tiempo suficiente para escribir algo coherente a darme prisa por actualizar y que salga un churro, ¿no creéis? Espero que lo entendáis u.u

Eso sí, adelanto que el siguiente lo relata Jean y ya lo he empezado… Jean sigue comportándose como un poeta nwn

¡Y ya está! Hasta aquí este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

 **PD** : He abierto una página de facebook. Es… algo raro. Principalmente dejaré los escritos que se me ocurren de repente, pedacitos de historias, y puede que algunos adelantos. Pero la cosa no termina ahí. Me gusta variar el contenido igual que en mi blog, compartir imágenes, opiniones, noticias, música, ¡de todo! Podéis encontrarme como _Ainnita RandomWriter_.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

 _Hi!~_ Sé que llego increíblemente tarde, ¡pero que no cunda el pánico! Este capítulo fue largo en exceso, me tuvo día y noche pensando y quería hacerlo bien porque es importante.

El reto continuará con normalidad, así que habrá actualización el próximo fin de semana. ¡Cueste lo que cueste! Porque de alguna forma siento que os lo debo.

Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo~

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 9** **」**

 _ **Jean**_

.

.

Es mañana. El esperado examen de literatura es mañana y la expectación puede conmigo.

Estoy tan inquieto que no paro de revolverme en el asiento del autobús. Ni siquiera la música es capaz de apartarlo de mis pensamientos. Después del esfuerzo que he hecho, del estudio ininterrumpido por tardes enteras, aprobarlo es mi única preocupación.

Pero todo se esfuma cuando el autobús se detiene y Armin entra. Su presencia es como un soplo de aire fresco y su sonrisa irradia luz propia. Se ensancha cuando me ve en los asientos del fondo.

Me encanta hablar con él a primera hora de la mañana, cuando la boca me sabe a mermelada y zumo de naranja a pesar de haberme lavado bien los dientes. Cuando aún tengo el sueño pegado en la frente, Armin hace de un trayecto al instituto algo excepcional.

Su entusiasmo es muy distinto al mío. Él parece más despierto de lo que suele estar al final del día, después de haber estudiado juntos en la biblioteca. Sonríe todo el tiempo, arrugando esa nariz suya que a veces me hipnotiza sin entender por qué.

Nos distraemos tanto el uno al otro que, para cuando miramos por la ventanilla, nos hemos pasado de parada. Algo así me hubiera puesto de mal humor, sobre todo un día como hoy. Sin embargo, estoy con Armin y me da igual. Incluso lo agradezco.

El examen desaparece de mi mente y solo hay espacio para Armin.

Armin riendo por un estúpido juego de palabras que acabo de hacer; sus ojos azules iluminados tras los cristales de sus gafas, contando lo que leyó ayer antes de dormir y _no sé qué_ acciones del protagonista.

Armin caminando por el bordillo con los brazos extendidos, intentando guardar el equilibrio. Y yo me río porque no parpadea, contiene el aliento, su expresión es seria, con una ceja levantada. Algunas veces lo hace, cuando se concentra mucho en algo.

—Ten cuidado o te darás con el bordillo en la cara —Aprovecha que camino cerca de él para apoyarse en mi hombro.

—Eso es imposible —dice con tintes de diversión en la voz.

—Ahora soy un punto de apoyo.

Continuamos así hasta el extremo del bordillo, justo donde comienzan los muros del instituto. Una figura capta nuestra atención. Bueno, en realidad es Armin el primero en verlo. Se trata de Eren, algo raro porque no suele llegar tan temprano.

—Eren, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? —Armin se pregunta lo mismo que yo.

Pero no es necesario que responda. Su ojo amoratado habla por sí solo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunta Armin alarmado. Él hace un esfuerzo por sonreír y fingir que está bien, pero el gesto que resulta al intentarlo es justo el contrario.

—Me metí en un lío… Una larga historia.

La frase perfecta se enciende en un rincón de mi mente. "Qué novedad, el _idiota suicida emisario de la justicia_ metiéndose en líos". Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que me burlé de él y la frase me hace demasiada gracia para guardármela.

—Qué nove- —Un pisotón por parte de Armin impide que termine la broma—. _Auh_ , que eso duele —me quejo con una mueca de disgusto.

Eren nos cuenta lo que hizo ayer por la tarde. Que si fue a una manifestación, que si el ambiente era genial y deberíamos haber ido. Nos relata su encuentro con dos policías de incógnito bastante sospechosos y que uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo en el ojo. Creo que al final omite algún detalle. Según él, fue una confusión y el asunto quedó zanjado.

Si por mí fuese, ya estaríamos entrando al instituto, pero Armin insiste en el tema. No entiendo a qué se debe tanta preocupación por Eren.

—Pero eso es abuso, ¡tienes que denunciar!

—No hace falta, luego se portaron muy bien conmigo. Dijeron que estaban espiando y les parecí sospechoso husmeando cerca de su coche.

—Eso no justifica que te pegara. Hiciste bien en desconfiar de ellos y defenderte, y él no debió pegarte —Jamás había visto a Armin tan ofuscado como para repetir dos veces lo mismo.

—Da igual… Fue en defensa propia.

—Lo tuyo también.

— _Ay_ , Armin, ya se ha arreglado —La voz de Eren se alza sobre la suya.

No soy el único sorprendido. Es extraño ver al _emisario de la justicia_ resignarse y aceptar el abuso de autoridad de ese policía. Eren estaría ahora haciendo una huelga de hambre frente a la comisaría.

Ninguno de los dos me dirige la palabra. Al menos podrían preguntar qué opino del asunto. Eso me molesta un poco.

—Voy a clase —dice Eren dando media vuelta. Veo que Armin está a punto de seguirle, así que le detengo con una mano sobre su hombro.

—Armin, quedamos esta tarde para estudiar, ¿verdad? Mi examen es mañana y-

—Sí, Jean, luego hablamos —Su interrupción me deja frío como la escarcha. Me toma de la muñeca y aparta mi mano con cuidado. Cuando quiero reaccionar, está corriendo en dirección a Eren—. ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve a explicarme lo de las placas!

—¡Déjalo, Armin! Ya te he dicho…

Y sus voces se pierden tras la puerta de entrada.

Sólo falta la zarza típica de las películas del oeste para enfatizar lo solo que me han dejado. En otra situación, me hubiera quejado hasta hartarme, pero la respuesta de Armin me ha dejado sin habla. Casi siento escalofríos.

Permanezco frente a la entrada un rato, paralizado, asimilando sus palabras. Tengo el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula en tensión. Cuanto más lo pienso, mi frente se arruga más y más.

De pronto, un dedo se posa en mi frente.

—Nuevas arrugas —Es Sasha, que me mira como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento. Connie viene con ella y una sonrisa burlona.

—Vaya, ¿qué haces aquí y con esa cara? ¿Tanto odias el instituto?

—No es el instituto lo que odio —mascullo en voz baja.

Connie me recuerda que el examen es mañana de camino a nuestro aula, por si acaso me había olvidado. Como si eso fuera posible, pienso yo. Su comentario solo incrementa mi enfado general y acentúa las arrugas de mi frente.

—Hoy no es tu día —dice conteniendo la risa.

—Lo era hasta que cierto idiota apareció con el ojo morado —Y es verdad. Estaba con Armin, divirtiéndonos, hablando de cualquier cosa.

—¡¿Quién?! —preguntan al unísono. Genial, lo que faltaba, más gente uniéndose al club de _preocupémonos por Eren y olvidemos que Jean está aquí_.

Parece que todos han querido apuntarse a ese club; todos menos Marco, el único en acompañarme a la sala de estudio del instituto. Es pequeña, con escasas mesas y sillas incómodas, pero está bien para repasar en la pausa del almuerzo. Sabemos cómo pedirle a la encargada que nos deje comer allí. Ya le debo varios libros.

Aunque más que estudiar, me paso el rato criticando a Eren. Armin tampoco se salva.

—Solo quería preguntarle si quedábamos a la misma hora de siempre. Y el muy desgraciado me ignora y se va con ese idiota. Como si fuera la primera vez que se mete en un lío.

Marco resopla con cada queja, que son muchas.

—Puedes enviarle un mensaje —sugiere sin apartar la vista de _El guardián entre el centeno_.

—No es mala idea —Saco el móvil del bolsillo de mi chaqueta—. Voy a escribirle todo eso y más.

La duda de si tengo su número me asalta un instante, lo que tarda el teléfono en buscar el contacto. Lo tengo registrado como _Armin_ porque Armin solo hay uno –es el único que conozco con ese nombre.

Es curioso. Por su foto de perfil y su estado de _What'sApp_ , nadie diría que se trata de un adolescente. Armin tiene una fotografía de una pequeña cascada, una imagen capaz de calmar parte de mi disgusto por lo de antes. El resto lo consigue su cita, escrita entre comillas:

" _No sabe el desorden de emociones que me provoca su sonrisa"_.

Me pregunto en quién estaría pensando cuando lo escribió.

Al final solo le recuerdo que nos vemos esta tarde en la biblioteca. Marco sonríe cuando guardo el teléfono y lanzo un suspiro al aire.

—¿Qué? —Le fulmino con la mirada.

—Nada, nada… —dice escondiéndose tras el libro.

Pero el día que empezó siendo perfecto, se va transformando en cada _tic-tac_. Hoy debe ser el _día mundial de ignorar a Jean_ y nadie me ha avisado.

Después de la pausa para almorzar, me despido de Marco en el pasillo y entro en mi aula. Sasha y Connie están hablando de cosas suyas que solo ellos dos entienden. Creo que ni siquiera se enteran de mi llegada. Intento hacerme notar. Incluso les pregunto qué tal llevan el examen, si han estudiado mucho.

Ni _puñetero_ caso.

Al terminar las clases, todos se esfuman como el humo por alguna extraña razón. Armin también, porque no aparece en la parada del autobús y tengo que volver a casa solo y aburrido. Tampoco responde a mi mensaje.

Llego a la hora de siempre a la biblioteca y me dirijo en silencio al lugar que solemos ocupar. Acostumbrado a encontrar a Armin allí, que suele llegar antes, me sorprende que no esté. Me siento, dejo mis cosas esparcidas por la mesa y empiezo sin él. Solo espero que venga.

La soledad no es buena compañera cuando estoy molesto con alguien. En este momento, tengo la cabeza llena de pensamientos en contra de Eren y el _feo_ de Armin. No _feo_ en el sentido de que Armin sea feo, que no lo es en absoluto. Me refiero a lo que ha hecho cuando he intentando hablar con él, su manera de apartarme, de rechazarme.

Unas risitas llegan a mis oídos. Son de una pareja escondida entre las estanterías de novela histórica y matemáticas. Me pregunto qué puede hacerlos tanta gracia de esos libros.

Enfrente, a dos mesas de mí, hay una chica con un arsenal de papeles y tres libros enormes sobre la mesa. Recuerdo a Armin negando que le gusta alguien y me pregunto si ese alguien se parecerá a ella. Reconozco que es muy guapa aunque no mi tipo. Tiene el pelo corto, de un tono castaño oscuro, casi negro. Unas gafas de gruesas lentes descansan apoyadas en su nariz navegada de pecas.

Sacudo la cabeza. Debo concentrarme en estudiar.

Estoy dispuesto a hundir la nariz en el libro cuando escucho una voz inconfundible a lo lejos.

—Buenas tardes —No necesito mirar para saber que es Armin. Siempre tan educado, saludando a la bibliotecaria.

Una leve sonrisa se me escapa al pensarlo. No necesito mirar, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo. Ver caminar a Armin mientras se desabrocha los botones del abrigo es muy gracioso, y mi sonrisa se agranda casi sin darme cuenta. La borro al momento en que su mirada se cruza con la mía. Me hago el distraído, fingiendo que no le he visto.

—Hola —saluda sentándose en la única silla a mi izquierda. Respira agitado, como si hubiera venido corriendo, y parece pedirme perdón por la tardanza.

Por un fugaz segundo, el enfado acumulado a lo largo del día se apaga. Los nervios por el examen pasan, al igual que un trago de agua pasa a través de mi garganta. Abro la boca para decirle que no importa y la cierro de golpe, al recordar lo mal que me ha hecho sentir. Por supuesto que importa.

Prefiero apartar la vista a los apuntes sobre el Romanticismo y sus obras claves.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir —suelto en un susurro—. No te he visto desde esta mañana.

—Hubo un problema en clase por el ojo de Eren y nos mandaron al despacho del director. ¿No te lo contó Marco?

—Sí, me lo dijo. Pero eso no justifica que no respondas a mis mensajes.

—¿Me has mandado mensajes? —Asiento. Un leve sonrojo enciende sus mejillas, algo que resta diez puntos a mi enfado—. Perdón. Dejo el móvil en casa y no he tenido tiempo de mirarlo en todo el día.

—Estuve esperándote en la parada del bus.

—Me pidieron ayuda en clase y tardé un poco más.

Tengo arrugas en la frente otra vez, pero no porque esté enfadado. Es porque si fuera otra persona, ya le habría gritado todo a la cara. Me vale poco que estemos en una biblioteca.

Pero es Armin y con él es distinto. No puedo enfadarme. Una parte de mí sabe que no tengo razón y es lo que más me molesta. Me estoy comportando como un niño pequeño, egoísta y malcriado. A mi lado, hasta Eren parecería un adulto. Bueno, quizá eso es pasarse.

—¿Y qué tal el resto del día? —Se agacha para sacar sus cosas de la mochila. La diferencia es que él las deja bien ordenadas en la mesa.

Como no obtiene respuesta, clava sus ojos en mí, extrañado. Me siento como si estuviera siendo sometido a una lectura de mente.

—Estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? —No digo nada. Tampoco necesita que lo haga—. ¿He hecho algo malo, Jean?

— _Ah_ , no sé. Puede que nada —exploto. Mi voz se alza con facilidad en el silencio de la sala. Hace eco en las paredes.

La pareja, ahora sentada cerca de nosotros, me manda callar.

—No me mandéis callar, que lleváis todo el rato molestando con vuestras risitas. En realidad sí —digo volviéndome hacia Armin de nuevo—. Me has ignorado durante el día entero, Armin. ¿Ya no recuerdas cómo has pasado de mí esta mañana?

Pone los ojos en blanco para repasar mentalmente esa parte del día. Entonces me mira, afligido, y susurra con voz trémula:

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No me di cuenta.

No me lo esperaba. Quizá un reproche similar a "puedo estar con más gente aparte de ti, ¿sabes?". Porque tendría toda la razón y yo debería dársela agachando la cabeza.

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos una disculpa, pero eso no es lo peor. Las palabras son lo de menos en comparación con su rostro, la forma en que sus ojos azules me observan. Solo hace que me odie más por enfadarme con él por una tontería así.

En definitiva, enfadarme con Armin Arlert queda fuera de mis capacidades.

—Lo siento, estoy nervioso por el examen y he sacado las cosas de quicio.

—No —Niega con la cabeza al mismo tiempo—. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Eren y no pensé en cómo te sentirías, así que tienes derecho a molestarte.

—Bueno, es tu mejor amigo. Es normal que te preocupes.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco puede seguir así. Siempre está metido en algún lío. Debe tener un imán para los problemas incrustado en el trasero.

De acuerdo, eso sí que no lo esperaba. Armin utilizando las palabras _incrustado_ y _trasero_ en una sola frase es mejor que todos los chistes que conozco unidos. Estallamos en risas, intentando no molestar a nadie, sobre todo a la chica que tenemos enfrente. Contenerme es casi imposible con la cara de Armin aguantándose la risa, con la mano en la boca y los ojos llorosos. Supongo que para él es igual.

Tardamos un poco en volver a respirar con normalidad. De vez en cuando se nos escapa algún suspiro a ambos.

—Sigo nervioso —comento al cabo de un rato.

—Te saldrá bien —Su voz es más grave cuando susurra.

Hemos dejado a un lado las risas, la biblioteca está en completo silencio. Sin embargo, soy incapaz de concentrarme en el estudio. Y no es por los nervios en realidad.

Miro a Armin de reojo. Está leyendo y haciendo anotaciones en una libreta aparte. Jamás pintaría un libro. Antes de que se sienta observado, algo en él llama mi atención. Aunque su cabello rubio suele brillar bastante bajo las luces del techo, hoy brilla de un modo especial. Está húmedo, con pequeñas gotas en algún que otro pelo.

—¿Estaba lloviendo cuando has venido?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Tienes el pelo un poco mojado.

Se lleva una mano a la cabeza por instinto. Sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros, y regresa a lo que estaba haciendo. Pero yo quedo atrapado en los mechones desordenados que ha alborotado, y no puedo contener el impulso de alborotarlos más.

Él se sobresalta cuando lo hago, al notar mis dedos enredándose entre sus cabellos. La sensación es extraña para mí, pero es agradable. Me gusta el tacto que tienen.

—Para la buena suerte —suelto sin más.

Aparto la mano antes de que se incomode y la dejo en la mesa. Pero no permanece ahí por mucho tiempo, porque Armin me agarra el brazo y vuelve a colocarla sobre su cabeza. Todo con una sonrisa posada en los labios.

Su acción me pilla desprevenido. Es difícil describir cómo me siento en este instante. Pienso en lo rara que debe verse la escena desde fuera, por las demás personas; siento la calidez, la suavidad bajo la yema de mis dedos. Porque si tuviera que describir el pelo de Armin en una palabra, sería suave. Y brillante, aunque eso ya lo he dicho.

Es un sedante para mí, y la sensación de tranquilidad que me invade prevalece sobre lo demás.

Entonces pienso en lo genial que sería si Armin fuese un amuleto de la suerte. Tendría que tenerlo a mi lado en cada examen, porque no podría hacer ninguno sin _mi_ amuleto. La simple idea me arranca una sonrisa que Armin no entiende. Me mira un momento para luego fijarse en su libro. Yo hago lo mismo.

Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde.

Quiero creer que tiene razón, que haré bien el examen de mañana.

Confío en su poder para darme suerte con solo alborotar su pelo.

Confío en él.

* * *

 **N/A** : _Waaaaaaaa_ , que levante la mano quién se haya derretido con la escena final –ella misma la levanta porque es así de fangirl… Es todo gracias al tumblr de Aurum y sus hermosas ilustraciones Jearmin, que cada día me hacen suspirar aunque las tenga muy vistas (visitadlo si no lo habéis hecho, en serio)

Pido disculpas por no actualizar el fin de semana pasado, pero estaba apuntada a un concurso de relatos de miedo, todo un reto para mí contando que lo escribí en un día. ¡Acabé agotada! (¿Habéis leído _Omniscio_? Pues ese es… Título más raro y no nazco, ¿a que sí?). ¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! –pone los ojos de Armin para que la perdonen.

Como me sentía mal conmigo misma, dejé el capítulo el doble de largo de lo que debería. Incluso lo corté un poco porque la idea no era terminarlo ahí… ¡nada! En el siguiente habrá más cosas. ¿Alguien quiere saber qué tiene Jean de estado de _What'sApp_? : 3

Por último y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me dais en votos y reviews –envía 24 corazones.

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo~

¡Nos vemos el fin de semana que viene!


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

AVISO: Como veis, llevo dos malditas semanas sin actualizar. Está mal por mi parte pero os prometo que he hecho lo que he podido. Exámenes, trabajos… Tenía las notas del capítulo hechas entre viajes en metro y un viaje en avión, pero no encontraba el momento para sentarme frente al ordenador y escribir.

Por ahora, seguiré actualizando en fin de semana, pero no puedo prometer cuándo. Por desgracia, los exámenes finales son los enemigos de las aficiones.

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 10** **」**

 _ **Armin**_

.

.

Un solo gesto.

Siento mi cara arder y el rubor extenderse hasta las orejas.

—Para la buena suerte —dice con la mano aún en mi cabeza. Si estuviera más pendiente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor cuando estudio, el sobresalto no hubiera sido para tanto. O quizá sí, ya no estoy seguro, porque que Jean me alborote el pelo es casi tan impredecible como una nevada a principios de primavera.

En este momento solo puedo pensar en ocultar mi sonrojo, cosa que sería imposible de no ser por su despiste. Sin embargo, considera mi reacción como una señal de que su gesto me ha molestado y retira la mano.

Todo lo contrario, Jean. Quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Sabía que si cedía al impulso le pillaría desprevenido, pero ¿acaso él no hizo lo mismo? Es tan simple como tragarme el nudo formado en la garganta, respirar hondo, ignorar los latidos de mi corazón inquieto. Actuar con normalidad, como si fuera algo casual.

Le tomo del brazo y regreso su mano a donde estaba hace un segundo. Una sonrisa se posa en mis labios por cómo me mira, sus ojos castaños en busca de los míos y una explicación. Aparto la mirada a mi libro y él hace lo mismo al instante, concentrándose en la literatura.

Está bien. Estudiar en esta postura puede parecer extraño e incómodo, pero para nosotros está bien. Entre el soporífero pasar de las páginas, el sonido de los rotuladores fosforescentes que usa contra los folios, perdemos la noción del tiempo.

—Ya es un poco tarde —Su voz suena de repente.

—Tienes razón. Deberíamos irnos ya —digo al ver la oscuridad tras el cristal de los ventanales. Una noche de cielo encapotado nos espera en el exterior.

La lluvia ha dejado un ligero olor a tierra mojada en el parque. Eso y el frío que siento en la cara son mis únicos pensamientos durante la mitad del camino. Solo las blanquecinas nubes que salen de mi boca con cada exhalación consiguen devolverme a la realidad, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta. Jean no ha hablado en todo el tramo que llevamos caminando.

Sus piernas son más largas que las mías. Por eso puede permitirse el lujo de caminar despacio, con la mirada perdida en las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Ahora que le miro con detenimiento, veo sus labios moverse y lanzar susurros al viento. Enumera las pautas para hacer un comentario de texto, una de las preguntas de mayor puntuación en nuestros exámenes de literatura.

—… marco socio-cultural. ¿Qué más? Creo que ahí nada —Escuchar sus murmullos curva la comisura de mis labios. Una risa de la que me avergüenzo después escapa entre ellos—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Te ves muy gracioso.

—Estoy listo para cualquier cosa. ¡Pregunta lo que quieras! —Eso me hace reír más.

—Reserva tus ánimos para mañana.

Las risas nos llevan a la parada del autobús. La temperatura cae por la noche y un viento gélido sopla entre las calles, así que nos resguardamos bajo el tejado para estar más cómodos. Podría irme a casa, pero prefiero hacerle compañía un rato más.

—Hablando de mañana, ¿qué hora es? —Se responde a sí mismo comprobando la hora en su móvil—. ¡Pero qué tarde! Van a ser las diez. Seguro que mi madre no me ha guardado cena pensando que estaba divirtiéndome por ahí.

—¿No sabe que vienes a estudiar?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe, pero cree que le miento o vete a saber qué. El caso es que pone mala cara siempre que me ve llegar a esta hora.

—Son solo las diez.

—En mi casa cenamos a las nueve en punto, y llegar después es llegar tarde.

Los sonidos de una ciudad que tirita nos envuelven a causa del silencio. Antes de que éste empiece a ser incómodo, suelto sin pensar lo que primero se me ocurre.

—¿Por qué este examen es tan importante para ti?

Jean piensa la respuesta. Al menos eso creo, pues baja la vista y la clava en sus cordones medio desatados. Se los arregla al mismo tiempo que responde:

—Mi madre amenazó con no dejarme salir hasta diciembre. Es una exagerada, ¿a que sí? Sabe que debo ir a ensayar todos los domingos con el grupo. Tampoco es-

—¿Ensayar?

—Sí, eso he dicho, ensayar con el grupo —No entiendo un pimiento de lo que está hablando, y mi expresión lo dice todo—. Toco en un grupo, ¿no te lo he contado?

—No.

—Pues estás ante el bajista de _Attack on Titan_.

Habla orgulloso, haciendo una postura extraña y llevándose el puño al pecho con expresión triunfante, como si realmente hubiera matado a un puñado de _titanes_. Me pregunto si sabe algo acerca de las criaturas mitológicas con dicho nombre, pero cambio el comentario que iba a hacer por una carcajada. Cuando estoy con él, la risa escapa sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y dais conciertos?

—Sí. Bueno —Se rasca la nuca y aparta la mirada a un lado—, todavía no. Pero Thomas ha hablado con el dueño del local donde ensayamos y nos puede conseguir una actuación para principios de año.

—Ya veo. Por eso es tan importante para ti ir a todos los ensayos.

—¡Exacto! Ojalá mi madre lo entendiera —suspira—. En serio, es insufrible cuando suspendo alguna prueba. Se pasa los días diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer, mandando cosas, prohibiendo otras. Parece un ogro —Su sarta de quejas finaliza para mirarme. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, por el frío—. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—La verdad es que no. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía diez años.

Veo en él una reacción que ya he visto en otras personas. Sé lo que pasa por su cabeza. Todo aquel a quien le hablo sobre la muerte de mis padres piensa lo mismo, aunque no alcancen a decirlo.

Me observa cohibido, avergonzado por haber llamado _ogro_ a su madre frente a alguien que no tiene una, porque en el fondo sabe lo importante que es una madre.

—No pasa nada. Fue hace mucho tiempo —me apresuro a aclarar.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo. Si supiera…

—Ya lo hiciste —Pero él no escucha mi susurro. Una luz que aparece a lo lejos atrapa su atención.

Son los faros del autobús, que está girando en la rotonda que hay calle arriba antes de llegar a nosotros. Jean agita el brazo para indicar al conductor que quiere subir y se despide con un movimiento de cabeza, dejándome solo y estático, hasta que el autobús desaparece de mi vista. Entonces contengo un suspiro y doy media vuelta.

El viento en contra me provoca escalofríos, me despeina y enfría la cara. Siento helados los cachetes. A pesar del mal tiempo, camino arrastrando los zapatos por el suelo y levantando hojas a mi paso, absorto en mis pensamientos.

A mitad de curso de nuestro segundo año en el instituto, una fuerte gripe me obligó a permanecer envuelto en mi edredón durante semanas. Eren y Mikasa venían a traerme la tarea casi todos los días, como buenos compañeros que son. Ya habían venido a casa varias veces desde que éramos amigos y, tras todas esas visitas, empezaron a preguntarse algo.

—Armin, no es por ser chismoso, pero ¿dónde están tus padres? ¿Trabajando? —dijo Eren en cuanto dejé de toser.

Me sorprendió que fuera tan directo. Cuando les dije que habían muerto, una sombra pasó por sus rostros y, a partir de ese día, algo cambió en su comportamiento. Empezaron a medir sus palabras conmigo, como si con cualquier comentario pudieran herirme o hacerme sentir mal. Todo eso me molestaba. Quería decirles que me trataran como antes, que seguía siendo el mismo Armin.

Tardaron semanas en volver a la normalidad y no me gustaría que ocurriera lo mismo con Jean. De ninguna manera.

Es cierto que fue difícil al principio. Mi familia quedó reducida a dos personas en apenas unas horas. Sé que también fue duro para mi abuelo, quien tuvo que asumir el papel de padre cuando los abuelos están para mimar a sus nietos, consentirles todos los caprichos que pidan.

Nos mudamos a esta ciudad, a esta casa demasiado grande para nosotros. En seguida llenamos el espacio con libros y demás objetos, pero desde fuera sigue pareciéndome tan vacía como el primer día.

El calor me abraza cuando entro.

—Abuelo, ya he llegado —Me quito el abrigo y los zapatos en la entrada.

—Justo a tiempo para la cena.

Un delicioso olor llega desde la cocina. Mis tripas rugen hambrientas solo con pensar en el cuenco de sopa caliente.

—Dame un segundo.

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos. A pesar de no ser muy alto, nuestros escalones son bajos y es más fácil y rápido subirlos así.

Una vez en mi habitación, dejo la mochila sobre el escritorio y saco algunas cosas. Las libretas y cuadernos pueden quedarse ahí hasta mañana, pero no el libro que estoy leyendo ahora. Lo dejo en la mesita de noche para leer antes de dormir y me dispongo a volver al piso de abajo.

Sin embargo, la lucecita parpadeante del móvil que descansa junto al libro me recuerda que tengo mensajes sin leer.

.

 _Jean_ : Hola! Quería preguntarte si vas a venir esta tarde a la biblioteca. Creo que voy a necesitar mucho tu ayuda para mañana.

 _Jean_ : No te he visto en la parada del bus. Ha pasado algo?

 _Jean_ : Estoy yendo a la biblio.

Dejarle sin contestación me parece de mala educación.

 _Armin_ : Perdón por no responder. Y perdón por llegar tarde.

.

Mis mejillas se encienden a causa del cambio de temperatura al entrar en casa. Quiero pensar que se debe a eso y no a los mensajes de Jean, pero en la esquina superior izquierda aparece su foto, y ese detalle tan simple me descompone.

Por eso entro en el baño antes de bajar, para refrescarme la cara y evitar que mi abuelo se asuste de verme tan colorado. ¿Qué explicación le daría? _Abuelo, estoy enamorado como una colegiala de Jean._ _Curiosamente es el chico que robó mi primer beso hace años y, es gracioso, pero parece no recordarlo. Tampoco quiero decírselo porque afectaría a nuestra amistad, ¿guardarías mi secreto?_

Sacudo la cabeza contra la toalla.

Después de una cena tranquila y fregar los platos como de costumbre, regreso a mi cuarto. Hoy solo me apetece leer un rato e irme temprano a dormir, así que me pongo el pijama y me hundo en las sábanas.

Miro el móvil. Me ha llegado un mensaje de Jean, de hace veinte minutos.

.

 _Jean_ : No te preocupes, la próxima vez llegaré tarde yo.

Me apresuro en responder y veo que se conecta al momento.

 _Armin_ : ¿Tienes más exámenes?

 _Jean_ : Nada hasta noviembre, pero estudiar contigo me ayuda a concentrarme.

.

Sus palabras traen un recuerdo de una tarde en que intentaba resolver un problema de física. Odio cuando los problemas implican el uso de la geometría y las expresiones trigonométricas. Ángulos y sentidos de vectores se mezclan en un rompecabezas para el que es necesario tener visión espacial, de la que carezco un poco.

Estaba empezando a hartarme cuando, de repente, sentí un pinchazo. Fue leve pero lo sentí, y me hizo pegar un salto en la silla del susto.

No necesité más pruebas que Jean intentando esconder la risa y el portaminas que en su mano. Solo le lancé una mirada de reproche, pero no le bastó y volvió a pincharme. Varias veces. Hasta que me cansé y le seguí el juego tomando un libro como escudo y única arma.

Nuestra _pelea_ terminó cuando nos llamaron la atención por el escándalo. Ahora que lo pienso, resolví el problema poco después.

Un nuevo mensaje me despierta de la ensoñación.

.

 _Jean_ : Estoy muy nervioso! Y si suspendo?

 _Armin_ : Eso no va a pasar.

 _Jean_ : Y si no te he revuelto el pelo lo suficiente? Jajaja

 _Armin_ : Acaso estás dudando de mí?

 _Jean_ : Ni hablar. Hablemos de otra cosa, a ver si así me relajo.

 _Armin_ : Qué sugieres?

 _Jean_ : Tu estado.

 _Armin_ : Eh?

 _Jean_ : Ya sabes. Estabas pensando en esa persona que te gusta cuando escribiste tu estado?

Eso último hace que me sonroje, en parte porque no sé ni lo que tengo ahí escrito. Tardo un momento en comprobarlo, y entonces entiendo a qué se refiere.

 _Armin_ : Es una cita de un libro que leí hace tiempo.

 _Jean_ : En serio?

 _Armin_ : Sí. Puedo preguntar qué significa el tuyo?

 _Jean_ : Es de una canción que me ha dado por escuchar ahora, _The other side_ de Jason Derulo. Pero no me cambies de tema… Nunca vas a decirme quién te gusta? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

 _Armin_ : Puede que algún día lo sepas.

 _Jean_ : Oh, venga, no seas así. No confías en mí?

 _Armin_ : Claro que confío en ti.

 _Jean_ : Ey, te has cambiado el estado. Qué significa esa cara sacando la lengua?

 _Armin_ : Jajajajajajaja

Me estoy retorciendo de la risa, y no en sentido figurado. Más tarde escribiré alguna cita del libro que estoy leyendo, que tiene bastantes, pero no pude evitar _hacer de rabiar_ un poco a Jean. Solo imaginar su cara al ver el emoticono me hace reír sin parar.

 _Jean_ : Voy a seguir estudiando.

.

Y como él sigue estudiando, yo prosigo con mi lectura. La voz del narrador tarda apenas unos segundos en trasladarme a un universo completamente diferente, donde la tecnología y la Edad Media crean una fusión increíble tras la trama. Me gustan las narraciones que logran atrapar. Son adictivos los libros así.

Aunque no suelo despegar la vista de las letras cuando leo, el marcapáginas con las margaritas me distrae. De vez en cuando, desvío la mirada al móvil sin querer, esperando un mensaje. Y es que me gustaría hablar más tiempo con Jean, pero tampoco quiero molestarlo porque tiene que repasar para mañana.

Me río de mí por parecer una colegiala enamorada.

Para despejar la mente e ignorar el teléfono, dejo el libro sobre el colchón y decido irme a lavar los dientes. Al menos así estaré listo para dormir cuando los párpados comiencen a pesar, momento que parece estar cerca, porque a cada minuto que pasa me cuesta más trabajo permanecer despierto.

Y casi media hora después, me veo dando cabezazos y perdiendo el hilo de la conversación plasmada en las páginas. Con un suspiro, cierro el libro y apago la lámpara de la mesita. Estoy dispuesto a cerrar los ojos cuando la esperada luz del móvil empieza a titilar.

Saco un brazo de mi refugio de sábanas y leo el mensaje.

.

 _Jean_ : De repente estaba dormido sobre el escritorio. Ya te has ido a dormir?

 _Armin_ : Sí, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Es mejor que descanses.

 _Jean_ : Lo sé, en un rato. Buenas noches.

.

La frase queda flotando en la oscuridad de la habitación. Casi puedo escuchar su voz susurrándola igual que susurraba esta tarde en la biblioteca.

Creo que voy a soñar con Jean por culpa de ese mensaje, por culpa de sus espontaneidades que siempre logran hacerme reír. Pero mi sueño es muy diferente; en él, me encuentro con una especie de trovador que toca un bajo en lugar de un instrumento medieval. Es tan surrealista que me sorprendo cuando despierto.

Estiro los brazos por fuera de las sábanas y poco a poco asomo la cabeza. En invierno duermo tapado por completo porque la nariz se me enfría y puedo constiparme. La habitación está bañada por una claridad brillante que se filtra a través de las cortinas, y me siento ligero, como si hubiera dormido una eternidad.

Con la vista nublada, tanteo la mesita en busca de las gafas y me las coloco. Tengo que parpadear un poco para enfocar la vista en el reloj, todo para asustarme al ver lo tarde que es. He perdido la primera clase y si no me doy prisa perderé la siguiente.

Anoche estaba tan ensimismado que olvidé programar la alarma.

Lo raro es que el abuelo no me ha despertado. Suele hacerlo si ve que tardo en bajar a desayunar. ¿Es posible que no le escuchara llamar a la puerta?

Aún en pijama, salgo de mi cuarto y recorro el soleado pasillo hasta quedar frente a su habitación.

—Abuelo, ¿estás ahí?

—Hijo, ¿qué hora es? —responde al cabo de unos segundos, con voz ronca.

—Van a ser las nueve.

—Siento mucho no haberte despertado, pero tenía sueño y no me levanté.

—Me daré prisa por llegar, pero ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí. No te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansado. Nada que un sueño reparador no pueda arreglar.

Por mucho que diga que no me preocupe, me preocupa. Es mi abuelo, mi única familia, y cuidarle es mi mayor prioridad. Si me hubiera levantado a tiempo, quizá haya podido prepararle un té o un baño caliente.

Pero no es el momento de pensar. En apenas cinco minutos, estoy corriendo hacia la parada del autobús. Por suerte, no tengo que esperar mucho para que llegue, así que respiro con tranquilidad sabiendo que llegaré a tiempo a la segunda clase.

Mis compañeros se extrañan al verme. Sobre todo Eren y Marco, que se giran para preguntar.

—Pensé que estabas enfermo. ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

—En Eren es normal, pero en ti no —Eren le fulmina con la mirada por ese comentario.

—Sólo me quedé dormido —digo avergonzado.

El profesor de historia entra en clase y ellos se olvidan del asunto. Por mi parte, paso las horas mirando por la ventana, demasiado pensativo como para prestar atención a la lección sobre las conquistas del Nuevo Mundo. Espero que mi abuelo esté bien.

La campana que anuncia el descanso es mi salvación. El profesor recoge sus libros y abandona el aula, dejándonos a los alumnos total libertad.

—¡Armin! —Alguien grita mi nombre desde la puerta.

Antes de que pueda girarme, ese alguien se acerca y me abraza por los hombros. Su calor me envuelve y acelera mis latidos el breve instante que dura su agarre. Una exhalación.

—Jean.

—¡He contestado a todo! ¡Ni yo me lo creo!

—Que respondas bien a todo es muy distinto, Jean —dice Eren con burla y los brazos cruzados.

Me sorprende que Jean no le haga caso. Doy media vuelta para encontrarme con su rostro a escasos centímetros de mí, con la sonrisa más amplia que le he visto nunca.

—Muchas gracias. Sin ti-

—No —Le interrumpo—, tú has hecho el esfuerzo. Te mereces una buena nota.

—Celebrarlo es lo que merezco ahora. Podemos salir esta tarde a algún sitio, ¿qué _te_ parece?

La pregunta me deja la mente en blanco. Intento pensar con claridad, decir algo coherente, pero mis ojos se pierden en los suyos clavados en mis pupilas. ¿Me ha preguntado a mí? ¿Solo a mí?

—Es verdad, todos hemos acabado la temporada de parciales. Podemos aprovechar para ir al _karaoke_ que tantas ganas teníamos —La voz de Marco interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—No es mala idea —dice Eren.

—¿Acaso crees que el plan te incluye a ti, idiota suicida?

Jean y Eren vuelven a ser los mismos de siempre. Los resortes que les hacen discutir y comportarse como dos niños pequeños hacen su efecto. Los demás compartimos miradas incómodas, esperando que no lleguen a los puños como la última vez.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Y me alegro que Jean sea una de esas cosas inmutables. Es decir, actuar así, súbito y repentino, forma parte de su encanto.

Sin eso, ya no sería Jean.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡ESTOY VIVAAAAA! Perdón por estar tan ausente, pero estas semanas han sido un caos.

Intentaré ser breve esta vez porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Oh, Glob! No sé cómo ha quedado este capítulo, solo sé que tiene pensamientos y situaciones reales que me han ocurrido por todas partes. Armin se contagió del virus poeta llamado Jean.

Debo aclarar una cosa. Sé que la historia avanza despacio, pero tenéis que ser conscientes del tiempo. Apenas llevan unas semanas pasando tiempo juntos, y quiero que esta historia de amor se construya poco a poco y que conozcáis hasta los cimientos. PERO a partir del siguiente, las cosas empezarán a… ir un poco más rápido.

Gracias por el increíble apoyo. A mí, a la historia, al Jearmin. ¡Soy muy feliz leyendo vuestros reviews! ~ Si quieres hacerme más feliz, ya sabes, deja un estúpido y sensual review.

Os aconsejo escuchar atentamente la letra de _The other side_. La primera vez que la escuché, casi me da algo de la emoción.

En fin, me despido ya. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!

 **PD** : Tengo un mente un nuevo fic. Será corto pero ya tengo desarrollada la idea. Por ahora no quiero empezar nada pero, ¿quién sabe? Esto en cualquier momento explota xD


	12. CAPÍTULO 11

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

Más de un mes, un maldito mes sin actualizar. Espero que aceptéis mis disculpas, o al menos eso intentaré con este capítulo. ¡Es casi el doble de largo que los demás! ¿Cómo he podido escribir tanto? Que alguien me lo explique.

¿Mi excusa por tan larga ausencia? Época de exámenes, novio y Navidad. Suma eso y ahí tienes la respuesta.

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 11** **」**

 _ **Jean**_

.

.

—¿Y a qué hora volverás?

—No sé, _má_. Cuando me aburra, supongo —Fuera hace frío, así que me abrigo y compruebo que no olvido nada antes de salir.

— _Jeanbo_.

Giro la cabeza para ver qué quiere mi madre. La cara de _ogro_ que se había pintado durante estos días cambió por completo cuando le dije que me fue bien en el examen. Lleva toda la tarde dando vueltas por la casa, con una sonrisa que había dado por extinta.

Me confunde. Hace que parezca fácil complacerla.

—Pásatelo bien, hijo —Pellizca mi mejilla a modo de despedida. Por mi parte, devuelvo el gesto con un intento de sonrisa.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí.

El sol está rasgando el horizonte cuando mis pies pisan la calle. Su luz moribunda transforma el cielo en un lienzo donde ningún color es imposible de inventar, y la infinidad de tonos que tiñen las nubes captan mi atención. Detengo mis pasos, embobado en ese algodón de azúcar esparcido en largas pinceladas hasta perderse.

Con tantas tardes estudiando en la biblioteca, había llegado a olvidar lo mucho que me gusta el atardecer. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme quieto más tiempo. Una melodía me avisa de que acaba de llegarme un mensaje, y no necesito verlo para saber de quién es.

He quedado con Armin a mitad de camino para ir juntos al local de _karaoke_ , y por una vez me gustaría no hacerle esperar.

El cielo ha oscurecido por completo cuando llego al lugar acordado. La estática figura de Armin destaca entre las sombras en constante movimiento que se proyectan sobre la acera a la luz de las farolas. No sé cómo lo hace para estar siempre el primero, incluso si me empeño en ser puntual.

—Hola —saludo.

—Hola.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando?

—No, acabo de llegar —El viento revuelve sus cabellos y los hace volar alrededor de su rostro. Es gracioso cuando intenta hablar pero el pelo le interrumpe metiéndose en su boca.

Nos ponemos en marcha de inmediato. No hay prisa pero con este frío es incómodo estar a la intemperie.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que debería regalarte unas horquillas por Navidad.

—Aún queda mucho para Navidad.

—Tienes razón. Solo estoy buscando ideas.

—Está demasiado largo y descuidado —Atrapa un mechón y lo mira de cerca—. Debería cortarlo…

—¿Qué? —Intento imaginar a Armin con un corte de pelo como el mío y me es imposible—. Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. Sería como… un sacrilegio.

—¡No exageres! —exclama entre risas.

—Lo digo en serio —Pero él no lo toma en serio y sigue riéndose con esa risa peculiar suya. Tapándose la boca con la bufanda.

—¿Y adónde se supone que estamos yendo? —pregunta al cabo de un rato caminando en contra del viento. Esconde las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Unos bolsillos un poco grandes para sus manos.

—Es un bar con micro abierto. Ya sabes, pides la canción y esperas tu turno para cantarla delante de todo el mundo. Alguna vez he ido con los chicos de mi grupo y siempre terminamos dedicándonos canciones ñoñas entre nosotros —Mis labios se curvan recordando esos momentos divertidos—. Te va a gustar, estoy seguro.

Pero mi sonrisa se borra al mirarle. Camina con la cabeza gacha, hundiendo la boca en los pliegues de su bufanda y, aunque no puedo verle la cara porque se oculta bajo su flequillo, sé que está serio. Pensativo.

No ha escuchado ni una palabra de lo que he dicho, pero tampoco me molesta. Armin eleva el límite de mi paciencia.

—¿Estás bien?

Da un respingo cuando mi mano se posa sobre su hombro.

—Sí —responde como si hubiera despertado de un trance—. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

—Te noto raro desde esta mañana.

Mi afirmación parece sorprenderle. Si no, sus ojos no estarían abiertos de esa manera. Hay algo en ellos, en él, que no es igual, lo que solo confirma mi sospecha.

—Vaya —Sonríe, pero es una sonrisa cansada, apagada. Más bien una mueca—, me has pillado.

Y no dice más. Recoge algunos mechones rebeldes tras su oreja y sigue andando. Es su forma de cerrar la conversación, aunque en mi mente deja un sinfín de preguntas y una sensación extraña.

Sí, desde esta mañana he notado la nube negra que le envuelve y he pensado en ello. Algo invade los pensamientos de Armin y me gustaría ayudarle, pero mis preguntas pueden abrir heridas en él, sobre todo ahora que sé que sus padres murieron. Y hacerle daño es lo último que quiero.

Por eso dejo que él mismo decida contármelo.

Por eso dejo que entre nosotros, el silbido del viento sea lo único en escucharse.

El letrero luminoso de _Your Shower_ es la salvación a nuestro mutismo. Un nombre curioso para un pequeño _karaoke_ donde cualquiera puede sentirse una estrella. Es similar a la ducha para aquellos que, como yo, tenemos esa afición de dar conciertos privados entre agua y jabón. Los _champús_ se vuelven locos cuando hago el solo de mi canción favorita.

Busco con la mirada a los demás cuando entramos, hallándolos en una esquina apartada de las otras mesas. No es difícil verlos. La escandalosa voz de Connie y Sasha se alza por encima de la música.

—Habéis tardado un poco —Reiner es el primero en vernos.

—Culpa mía —Me señalo con el pulgar mientras tomamos asiento. Eren ha reservado un hueco en el sofá para Armin, entre él y Mikasa. Yo me siento con Marco y Connie.

—Estos —susurra Marco señalando a Sasha y Connie, aunque Eren también está incluido, estoy seguro— han empezado a darme miedo.

Aprovecho su cercanía para darle un codazo en el antebrazo.

—Sin tu querida Historia nada es igual, ¿ _eh_?

Su frente se arruga al mismo tiempo que frota el lugar del golpe. Entonces me fijo en la mesa, vacía.

—¿Aún no habéis pedido nada para tomar?

—No podemos pedir alcohol, tío listo —se queja Eren—. Todavía somos menores.

—¡Pues pide un refresco, idiota!

—¡¿A quién llamas idiota, _idiota_?!

Marco llama a una camarera y la discusión termina cuando nos toma nota. Las bebidas no tardan en llegar y se acaban entre charlas aisladas y pequeñas bromas. Sin embargo, nadie se anima a cantar a pesar de las ganas que teníamos de venir a un _karaoke_.

Sasha parece leerme la mente. Tumba una botella vacía en la mesa y la hace girar.

—Connie, ¿verdad o reto? —La boca de la botella le apunta a él.

Entiendo lo que está pensando. Solo a ella se le puede ocurrir jugar a eso aquí, pero puede ser la excusa perfecta para que alguno de nosotros suba a la plataforma del micrófono.

Connie respira hondo, pensando qué elegir. Sabe que si escoge un reto, le obligaremos a marcarse una canción; por otro lado, revelar un secreto embarazoso tampoco es divertido.

—Verdad.

—Yo tengo una pregunta —dice Reiner—: ¿Has visto alguna vez a una chica desnuda?

Es difícil describir el color que toma la cara de Connie en este momento. Primero se vuelve completamente blanca, un blanco enfermizo, pasando por varios tonos hasta llegar a un rojo intenso. Jamás le había visto así. Parece que va a estallarle la cabeza.

—S-sí… Pero no fue mi culpa. ¡Solo quería entrar al baño y el pestillo no estaba puesto, ¿acaso tengo que ser adivino?!

No entiendo nada. Y a juzgar por los rostros de los demás, no soy el único. Todos se muestran desconcertados a excepción de Marco.

—¡Podrías haber llamado, al menos! —grita Sasha de repente, también sonrojada—. ¡Es lo mínimo cuando compartes apartamento y baño con una chica!

Entonces todo cobra sentido y la risa se me escapa.

—¡Era una emergencia! ¡Lo último que tenía en mente era que estuvieras duchándote!

Parece una discusión de pareja recién casada aún no acostumbrada a convivir. Una pareja muy melodramática, por cierto. Solo falta la reconciliación apasionada para completar la película, pero la quitamos antes de dicha escena.

Una vez normalizada la situación, giramos la botella otra vez. Ésta da vueltas y vueltas en busca de la segunda víctima hasta detenerse, apuntando directamente a mí.

—Reto.

—Dedícale una canción de amor a Eren —propone Connie con malicia.

Lo sabía. Sabía que iban a elegir cantar, pero ¿dedicarle una canción al idiota suicida?

—Ni hablar.

—¡No puedes negarte! —exclama él.

—De los que estamos aquí, eres el más cercano a la música —dice Mikasa. Todos conocemos la voz que esconde Annie tras su máscara de hielo.

—Os lo dije, solo sabe aporrear el bajo —Eren suelta orgulloso el comentario y me lanza una mirada desafiante.

—Te vas enterar.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me dirijo al mostrador donde se piden las canciones y escojo _Daydreamin'_. Ya la he cantado antes con los chicos del grupo y sé la letra al completo. Además, la voz del cantante se parece bastante a la mía.

En ocasiones, el sentimiento, la emoción al cantar, es más importante que la voz. Y el tema de la canción me inspira porque, de una forma u otra, me recuerda a cierta niña de ojos llorosos que besé hace tiempo.

El juego continúa cuando regreso a la mesa, tras dejarlos estupefactos. Sobre todo a Eren, que no se cree que haya sido yo quien cantaba.

La siguiente víctima del azar es Sasha.

—¡Reto!

—Qué convencida lo dices —Sonrío de lado, repasando mentalmente ideas bochornosas para darle un reto nada fácil.

—Por supuesto. Prefiero hacer un poco el ridículo a confesar secretos que no quiero que se conozcan. ¿Qué quieres que cante?

—Bueno, creo que esta vez vamos a probar otra cosa —La idea es brillante y voy a merecer un aplauso por lo divertido que va a ser—: Llama al primer chico de tu listado de contactos y dile que estás enamorada de él.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclaman ella y Connie al unísono.

Es obvio que el contacto no puede ser ninguno de nosotros, así que Armin queda descartado. El siguiente chico que aparece en la lista es Bertholdt, y Sasha no puede estar más nerviosa mientras cruza los dedos para que nadie conteste al otro lado de la línea.

—Pon el altavoz —sugiero con entusiasmo.

Dos tonos. A la tercera va la vencida.

—¿Sasha?

—Hola, Berth —Pobre. La voz le tiembla.

—Qué raro que me llames. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, tranquilo… No es nada de eso… —Nuestras miradas permanecen clavadas en ella, exigiendo que se deje de rodeos—. En realidad sí. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante y no puede esperar.

—Me estás asustando.

—No es malo… es solo que… estoy enamorada de ti.

Silencio.

Nada.

Por un momento creemos que la llamada se ha cortado. El reto no tiene gracia sin escuchar la respuesta de la otra persona.

—Di algo —le susurro a Sasha.

—¿Berth?

—¿Sí? Sigo aquí —La declaración le ha sorprendido a juzgar por el timbre de su voz—. La verdad, no sé qué decir. Me pones en una situación complicada porque, verás… yo estoy… a mí me gusta Annie.

Ahora los que quedamos en silencio somos nosotros, que nos miramos unos a otros con caras de asombro. Reiner tampoco esperaba aquella confesión.

—Esto… —Solo yo soy capaz de reaccionar y poner fin a la broma—. Bertholdt, no iba en serio. Estamos jugando a verdad o reto y se me ocurrió ponerle este reto a Sasha.

—Yo lo flipo… —Bertholdt casi nunca se enfada, pero cuando lo hace, puede estar más de un mes sin dirigirnos la palabra.

—Lo siento. Lo sentimos —Disculparse es la mejor opción—. No sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar de esa forma tan sincera.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Si una amiga me dice que está enamorada de mí, le explico la razón por la que no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos. Es lógico.

Menos mal que Reiner interviene. Bertholdt parece calmarse y dejar de lado el asunto.

—Más os vale guardar el secreto —advierte antes de colgar.

Tras la extraña llamada, nadie se atreve a lanzar un reto que implique a más gente aparte de nosotros. Y así es durante varias rondas, en las que se revelan secretos oscuros y deseos internos vergonzosos. Se me saltaron las lágrimas cuando Eren tuvo que salir a cantar _Heaven_ de _Bryan Adams_. Parecía estar cantándole a una cabra.

—No es justo. Es la tercera vez que me toca —vocifero cuando la botella vuelve a señalarme.

—Venga, no seas quejica —En esta ocasión es él quien debe formular la pregunta o proponer el reto. Está ansioso por hacerme pasar un mal rato como venganza por eso de la cabra.

—Que lo haga Marco. A él solo le ha tocado una vez.

—Eso es trama y lo sabes —añade Sasha.

Al final intentan convencerme entre todos, Armin incluido. Es entonces cuando me fijo en él y veo que parece más animado que en el camino hacia aquí. Me siento más tranquilo al comprobar que su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma, aunque la presencia de Eren a su lado haciéndolo reír rompe mis esquemas. Supongo que es normal. Quizá se encontraba incómodo por el frío o no escuchaba bien por culpa del fuerte viento. Quizá solo se debía a eso y me preocupé sin razón alguna.

—¡Jean! —grita Eren, estrellándome contra la realidad.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pues que decidas: ¿verdad o reto?!

— _Ah_ , creo que verdad.

Su sonrisa es propia de una película de terror antigua, esas en blanco y negro. Quiero dejar de jugar ya a esto, incluso antes de saber la pregunta que tiene para mí. Imagino lo peor.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? —suelta sin más.

El aire que he contenido en los pulmones, sale en un suspiro. Siendo sincero, esperaba algo mucho peor.

—Tenía tres años… ¿o eran cuatro? —empiezo a explicar, haciendo memoria ya que de esa época recuerdo pocos detalles.

—No, ese beso no cuenta —interrumpe Eren—. Tu primer beso _de verdad_.

Por un instante no entiendo de qué me habla. Repaso sus palabras hasta caer en la cuenta de lo que quiere oír. Mis mejillas se sonrojan sin remedio con solo pensarlo, y eso que no suelo sonrojarme. El recuerdo de aquel beso regresa más fresco y vivo que nunca. A pesar de la breve eternidad que duró el contacto, éste arde en mi labio inferior, todavía reciente.

—Bueno, os va a parecer una tontería pero… —Me cuesta hablar y ordenar las ideas al mismo tiempo. Sentir sus pupilas clavadas en mí no es de mucha ayuda—. Fue en una tarde de comienzos de verano, hace unos cinco años. A Reiner se le ocurrió un juego para olvidarnos del calor y, por casualidad, por pura coincidencia, llegué a encontrarme con una chica a orillas del lago. Estaba llorando. No la conocía ni de vista, por lo que supuse que no era del pueblo. Su llanto era tan doloroso que no fui capaz de irme y dejarla allí sola.

»Era hermosa. La chica más guapa que he visto en lo que llevo de vida. Su cabello rubio brillaba con cada rayo de sol, pero tenía la cara oculta entre sus rodillas y no podía ver su rostro. Quise saber por qué lloraba una chica tan guapa y, cuando me atreví a preguntar, ella levantó la cabeza y…

Quedé en silencio, mudo. Incapaz de encontrar adjetivos suficientes para continuar.

¿Existen adjetivos para esos ojos ahogados en lágrimas que me devolvieron la mirada? ¿Acaso puedo explicar con palabras la sensación que me atrapó en ese momento? Necesitaría horas para hacerles llegar las miles de sensaciones que viví en ese beso. Porque, si de algo estoy seguro, es que parte de mí se perdió en su boca.

—No volví a verla. Me pregunto cómo se sentirán sus labios ahora.

De pronto, el eco lejano en que se había convertido el ruido del bar, vuelve a la normalidad. Me encuentro con sus pares de ojos fijos en mí, cada cual con una expresión más rara estampada en la cara.

Sasha deja escapar un suspiro. Eren separa los labios, blancos de mantenerlos apretados. Pero quien más me sorprende es Armin, que con ojos desencajados tiene la vista perdida en el centro de la mesa. Su rostro está completamente rojo; no el ligero sonrojo que suele cubrir sus mejillas, sino un rojo que roza el bermellón.

—Te has quedado a medias —comenta Reiner.

Pero no le hago caso.

Armin iza la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Es extraño el sentimiento que me envuelve en ese instante, pero no puedo desprenderme del brillo que hay sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando se aleja de la mesa diciendo que va al baño.

—Desde luego, Jean —La pedante voz de Eren invade los rincones de mi mente—. Eres un corta-rollos.

—¿Yo? Pero si fuisteis vosotros los que habéis insistido. ¿He dicho algo malo?

—Te has cargado el ambiente con semejante cursilería.

—¿Cursilería? Como se nota que no te ha ocurrido nada así.

—¿Qué insinúas con eso?

—Está claro que nunca has besado a nadie.

Su mueca de enfado es solo un gesto que corrobora lo que acabo de decir.

Sin embargo, me da igual. Estoy más pendiente del pasillo de los baños que de los ladridos de Eren. Armin está tardando en volver, y el aspecto que tenía cuando se fue me preocupa.

Como no regresa, decido ir a buscarle. Antes de que pueda abrir la puerta, ésta se abre y el cuerpo de Armin choca con el mío. Se me queda mirando con una expresión difícil de descifrar, sorprendido de verme. Su rostro ha perdido ese color antinatural y sus ojos han recuperado el brillo de siempre, su azul de siempre.

—Venía a ver si estabas bien. ¿Estás bien?

Aparta la mirada a un lado, sin responder, sumiéndonos en un silencio que no comprendo. Me impacienta. Por alguna razón, su comportamiento está empezando a ponerme nervioso.

—Estoy bien —Corta el aire con esas dos simples palabras. Es casi un susurro, pero se siente como un cuchillo rasgando tela. Él también lo nota.

—Pues volvamos con los demás, ¿vale? —Qué más puedo hacer aparte de animarle—. Estoy obligado a asegurar que todos se lo pasan bien porque, al fin y al cabo, os he arrastrado hasta aquí. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

—Sí.

—¡Pues alegra el careto! —Revuelvo su pelo, y por lo menos con eso puedo robarle una sonrisa torcida—. Voy a por algo de beber, ¿tú qué quieres?

—Una limonada estaría bien.

— _Ok_ , voy a por ello, pero cuando vuelva te quiero ver con esos dos —Le abrazo por los hombros y señalo a Eren y Connie a lo lejos— poniendo caras estúpidas.

Armin asiente y suelta un suspiro.

—Gracias, Jean.

— _Eh_ , luego te toca a ti invitarme a algo —digo mientras me alejo, dirigiéndome a la barra. Sé que no me da las gracias por la limonada, pero me hago el loco.

Durante un momento les pierdo de vista, hasta que una pareja se mueve y mi campo visual queda despejado. Es un alivio ver a Armin reír como si nada.

Me preocupa sin remedio. Y soy incapaz de quedarme quieto si un amigo no se siente bien.

Me preocupa Armin, ese chico que intenta esconder su risa bajo las otras. El chico que se esfuerza en hallar las palabras correctas para ayudarme a entender la diferencia entre una anáfora y una aliteración. Para él es simple; para mí es más complicado que hacerle un retrato.

En seguida estoy cargando ambas bebidas hasta nuestro sitio. Desde la barra, Armin parecía divertirse, pero su aspecto cambia por completo cuando me acerco. Sus mejillas han perdido todo rastro de color y en sus ojos tiene un destello de angustia.

Parece que solo está incómodo en mi presencia.

Al preguntar con la mirada qué ocurre, él la ignora. Se levanta del sofá con el teléfono móvil en la mano y se encierra en el baño otra vez.

—Tengo que irme —dice al volver. Tiene peor aspecto que antes, y a mí acuden las veces que ha repetido en todo el día que está bien. No está bien. Pues claro que no está bien.

Todos se sorprenden e intentan convencerle para que se quede un poco más. Yo, en cambio, me limito a coger mi abrigo y mi bufanda sin decir nada.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario, Jean —Quiere sonar borde pero no le funciona. No conmigo.

—Es tarde y no quiero que vayas solo —aclaro, como si esa fuera una razón. ¿Por qué he dicho eso? Ni que fuese una chica.

Sabe que soy cabezota y accede a dejarse acompañar. Sabe que insistir en lo contrario es perder el tiempo y parece tener bastante prisa por irse.

El viento nos azota con furia nada más abrir la puerta para salir, pero no impide que Armin se detenga. Camina lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten. Le sigo a corta distancia, sin saber qué hacer. De nuevo, la duda de si debería preguntarle o dejar que sea él quien me hable se cierne sobre mí.

Una gota de agua, helada y gruesa, cae sobre mi pómulo. La siguen muchas más y en menos de un par de parpadeos, se inicia una tormenta. Ninguno lleva paraguas.

—Armin, la lluvia-

—Da media vuelta si quieres, Jean. Ya te dije que no hacía falta que vinieras conmigo.

—Pero-

Sin dejarme terminar, echa a correr bajo la lluvia. El viento y la niebla dificultan la visión, las gotas me impiden mantener los ojos abiertos, pero aún así persigo a la mancha borrosa que es Armin. Ni hablar. No pienso dejarle solo en ese estado y con esta tormenta.

Cuando por fin logro darle alcance, le obligo a detenerse agarrándolo del brazo.

—¡Déjame! —Intenta zafarse, librarse de mí entre quejidos y súplicas.

—Si sigues mojándote y corriendo así, vas a resfriarte.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Suéltame!

Está muy alterado y verlo así me provoca un nudo en la garganta. Con un rápido movimiento, consigue soltarse de mi agarre, pero atrapo sus muñecas y así evitar que eche a correr otra vez.

—Armin, escucha. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

Entonces me mira, dejándome paralizado. Observo con cuidado su rostro, completamente empapado y con el flequillo pegado a la frente. No sé si son gotas de lluvia o lágrimas eso que surca sus mejillas. Por el mar que inunda sus ojos es difícil saberlo.

En un impulso de abrazarlo, atraigo su cuerpo a mí y lo estrecho entre mis brazos. Derrotado, se deja abrazar hasta que siento su respiración más calmada. Es increíble, pero el cuerpo de Armin encaja a la perfección con el mío.

El torrente de agua que cae sobre nosotros me atrae a la realidad. Debemos resguardarnos de esta lluvia o acabaremos calados hasta los huesos.

—Ven, quedémonos aquí hasta que amaine la tormenta —Tomo su mano. Está helada.

Le llevo bajo el saliente de un balcón, donde el suelo está seco. Al menos no terminaremos empapados, aunque el viento arrastra las gotas y las lleva a donde quiere. Me cuesta mirar a Armin. Cuando lo hago, está frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Sí, pero-

—Dame tus manos —Extiendo las mías y se queda mirándolas extrañado. Luego me mira a mí durante unos segundos, a los ojos—. Vamos, las tienes heladas. Te las calentaré.

Es así cómo nos sentamos en un pequeño escalón, con las manos entrelazadas. De vez en cuando, froto mi palma contra la suya, y él me da las gracias como sintiéndose culpable.

—No me agradezcas tanto —digo entre risas.

—Te doy las gracias si quiero —murmura y, a pesar del viento, puedo escucharle—. Siento mucho haberte preocupado.

Debo admitirlo. Al contrario que él, soy como un libro abierto, fácil de leer del derecho y del revés. Entiendo que su disculpa significa muchas cosas, entre ellas no decirme qué es eso que le reconcome por dentro.

—¿Qué te pasa, Armin? —Jamás en mi vida he hecho una cara tan seria. Quiero transmitirle que puede confiar en mí, contarme lo que sea.

Respira hondo antes de hablar.

—Es mi abuelo —Concentra la vista en los charcos—. Esta mañana se encontraba mal y sé que por la tarde no estaba mejor, pero al final me convenció de venir porque sabe lo mucho que me divierto estando con vosotros. No puedo evitar pensar en él. Si le pasara algo y no estoy con él, yo…

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de casa y, cuando he llamado desde el baño, no ha contestado. Estoy muy preocupado, Jean —Tiembla al hacer una exhalación profunda. Acaricio su espalda despacio—. Es mi única familia.

Suspiro. Tengo que decir algo, pero me debato pensando qué tranquilizaría a Armin en un tema tan delicado. O quizá simplemente debería callar y apoyarle.

En ese momento, suena una melodía procedente del bolsillo de Armin. Es su teléfono móvil.

—¿Diga? —pregunta al descolgar, agitado—. ¿Abuelo?

Me aparto un poco para dejarle espacio. Mientras habla por el móvil, siento cómo su voz va cobrando vida, recuperando su color. La voz de Armin.

—Tranquilo… No, no estoy solo… Con Jean.

La conversación capta mi atención cuando escucho mi nombre.

—Mi abuelo dice que tengamos cuidado —dice con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que creía perdida tras sus miradas vacías y palabras cortantes.

Cuando termina de hablar, el Armin de siempre me devuelve la mirada por un rato prolongado en el tiempo. Me mira como si nunca me hubiera visto, como si ahora se diera cuenta de que estoy aquí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, algo incómodo.

Entonces empieza a reír, con esa risa que intenta ocultar bajo las otras cuando alguien hace un chiste gracioso. Se ríe a carcajadas, con algo de dolor escondido, hasta el punto en que se le saltan las lágrimas.

—Estás muy serio, Jean —dice entre largas respiraciones.

Me uno a su risa, aunque bajito porque prefiero escuchar su risa sobre la mía. Río al verle reír. Y también río porque está contento y, lo más importante, despreocupado.

El rugido de un trueno nos recuerda la tormenta que estremece la ciudad a nuestra alrededor. Nos agazapamos uno cerca del otro como antes, para no enfriarnos.

Aunque tiene las manos calientes, no las aparta.

Y yo tampoco.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Feliz año nuevo! Soy una persona horrible y ni siquiera os he felicitado el año. Espero que hayáis pasado unas tiernas vacaciones.

TACHAAAAN aquí está terminado el Capítulo 11, ¡por fin! No sabéis el tiempo y esfuerzo que me ha costado hacerlo. Pero ha merecido la pena porque asakshakshjaha tenía unas ganas enormes de escribir esa escena final, apodada *Momento lluvia* en mis notas (sí, le pongo nombre a todo)

En el siguiente capítulo vamos a dar un gran salto temporal, porque en este aún es otoño y llegará el invierno. No quiero dar más spoilers, para eso ya tengo mi página de facebook.

Por ahora el reto de publicar cada semana seguirá suspendido. Todavía estoy en época de exámenes (mi maravillosa universidad nos pone exámenes antes y DESPUÉS de vacaciones, así que simpáticos son). En cuanto me adapte al cambio de horario, haré lo posible por retomarlo.

Por último, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por añadir esta pequeña historia a vuestros favoritos. En serio, cada muestra de cariño, por diminuta que sea, me hace muy feliz.

No puedo irme sin dejar la frase de siempre… ¿alguien se anima a dejar un estúpido y sensual review?

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 **PD** : (Este es un mensaje de las Dras. Polo de Fresa y Chocolate) ¡Hemos actualizado _Besos sabor miel_! Dejamos el aviso por si alguien se anima a leerlo (cambio y corto)


	13. CAPÍTULO 12

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 12** **」**

 _ **Armin**_

.

.

Me gusta Jean.

Estar con él es como entrar en un bucle de emociones sin escapatoria. Creía que mi pasatiempo favorito era leer. Estaba seguro de ello, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nada es tan divertido y ameno como estar con él, y me gusta.

—Armin.

Me gusta Jean. Digo que me gusta porque no me atrevo a decir que es amor. He leído novelas románticas, me he emocionado con ellas cuando los sentimientos son confesados en secreto con el atardecer. Hablan de esos sentimientos y los ensalzan hasta el punto de confundir su significado. Por esa razón, los protagonistas se equivocan de persona y, cuando quieren rectificar, ya es demasiado tarde.

El amor es complejo. Un misterio por resolver.

—Armin, ¿puedes explicarme esto? No lo entiendo.

Mi corazón enloquece cuando pasamos más de un minuto aguantando la mirada del otro. O con alguna de sus espontaneidades que me dejan con la cara ardiendo, sin palabras.

Ríe cuando me sonrojo. Algo normal en mí porque cualquier rubor, por leve que sea, se hace notar en contraste con mi piel. Así de transparente soy para los demás, sin ningún tipo de filtro, y no me gusta.

Pero me gusta que se acerque por la espalda y me tape los ojos.

—¿Quién soy?

—Jean, solo tú haces eso.

Me gusta cuando me hace cosquillas si estoy serio para sacarme las preocupaciones.

—¡Armin! —La voz de Eren irrumpe en mis pensamientos. Los ruidos de fondo –sillas siendo arrastradas y pisadas lejanas– me recuerdan que estamos en la biblioteca.

—Dime.

—No entiendo esta fórmula.

Me inclino hacia su lado para explicarle el problema de química y cómo debe usar esa ecuación. Mientras, un profundo suspiro se transforma en gruñido a nuestra derecha. No entiendo por qué Jean hace ese sonido cada vez que Eren pide ayuda.

El tiempo ha pasado rápido desde los últimos exámenes. Más de un mes. El viento arrastra las hojas de las aceras y trae consigo el inverno, secuestrando a su paso la fuerza del sol. Los días son más cortos y las noches más largas.

Nuestras agendas vuelven a estar plagadas de fechas importantes y Eren quiso unirse a nuestras tardes de estudio. Tiene que obtener buena nota en varios finales si quiere aprobar el trimestre, y yo le ayudo cuanto puedo.

En ocasiones me pregunto si Jean está celoso.

Luego aparto la idea. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Le cuesta tratar con Eren, eso es todo.

—Creo que ya lo entiendo. ¿Me explicas esto otro?

—El que tiene que estudiar eres tú, no Armin —interviene Jean. Me sorprende que llevara tanto tiempo sin hablar.

—¿Alguien te ha pedido tu opinión, cara de caballo?

—Estás molestando a Armin con tus estúpidas preguntas.

—Y tú le molestas con tus quejas.

Una acalorada pelea de susurros se prende entre ellos. Como siempre, el más perjudicado soy yo, que estoy sentado en medio de los dos. No es la primera vez y tampoco será la última. Desde que Eren empezó a estudiar con nosotros, este tipo de situaciones son habituales.

Suspiro resignado y me sumerjo en mis apuntes. Intervenir no sirve de nada. Ya lo he comprobado.

Es entretenido verlos discutir, pero más aún observar sus caras cuando se cansan y se dan por vencidos. Sus murmullos cesan y cada uno se concentra en lo suyo, farfullando palabras inconexas por lo bajo.

El silencio se instala por fin en la mesa, en los pasillos entre estanterías; en toda la sala.

La suave risa de la bibliotecaria llama mi atención. Está hablando en voz baja con un hombre de cabello negro y baja estatura que me resulta familiar. No es la primera vez que le veo por aquí, aunque nunca le había visto hablar con ella, solo saludarla. Siempre malhumorado pero de manera educada.

—Parece que la gente no sabe respetar el silencio —murmura Jean cerca de mí, mirando en la misma dirección.

—Mira quién habla.

El sarcasmo de mi comentario le salpica y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He perdido la cuenta de tus disputas con Eren.

—No es culpa mía que el idiota sea tan insoportable —Sacude la mano y apoya el mentón en la otra, con el codo clavado en la mesa. Su boca se abre en un bostezo exagerado—. Me aburro.

—¿Has probado a estudiar con música? Hay quienes se concentran mejor así.

—Para mí es imposible, ni con música clásica. Me distraigo imaginando toda una orquesta tocando dentro de mis oídos —dice cerrando los ojos—: El contrabajo, la tuba, el piano, los violines… —Los abre y me dedica una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu secreto para la concentración?

—Suele resultarme fácil, pero… Bueno, cuando estudio en casa y me quedo atascado en algo que no entiendo, abro la ventana y grito.

Parece impresionado por lo que he dicho. Supongo que puede ser extraño si te pones en la piel de un transeúnte cualquiera que camine por la calle en ese momento. Debo añadir que, antes de gritar, me aseguro de que no haya alguien cerca.

De repente, Eren interrumpe nuestra conversación levantándose de un salto. Recoge sus cosas sin decir nada, sin responder a nuestras caras de desconcierto.

—Chicos, tengo que irme. Adiós —Es lo único que alcanzo a traducir de eso que balbucea mientras se aleja corriendo.

Miro a Jean, quien se encoge de hombros con una amplia sonrisa.

—A mí no me mires, solo estaba hablando contigo.

Qué raro. Eren es un ser impulsivo, pero no el tipo de persona que se va así de los sitios. Ahora que lo pienso, es justo lo contrario. Siempre es el último en salir de cualquier parte.

Jean bosteza otra vez.

—Perdón, anoche me costó dormir —Me hace gracia que se disculpe. Ni que yo fuese un profesor que le vaya a reñir.

—¿Nervios por los finales?

—En parte —aclara, cerrando el cuaderno de golpe—. Armin, ya que el idiota se ha ido, me apetece muchísimo ir a un sitio. Ahora —Empieza a recoger sus cosas.

Luego se me queda mirando. Sonrío, sintiéndome observado. Es una sonrisa algo tonta ya que no entiendo por qué me mira de esa forma.

—¡Vamos, date prisa o llegaremos tarde! —exclama. La bibliotecaria le manda callar.

—Pero… ¿tarde a dónde? —Tendré que saber eso al menos si voy a ir con él.

—Es un secreto —Comienza a ponerse el abrigo—. ¿Vienes o no?

Asiento con energía, dudoso de querer seguirle en su locura pero con la intriga en la comisura de los labios. Guardo los apuntes de física y química en la mochila, junto al estuche. Dejo fuera el libro que estoy leyendo ahora.

—Dame un segundo. Tengo que renovar el préstamo hoy o me penalizarán —Más bien es un pensamiento hecho en voz alta mientras me apresuro en ir hasta el mostrador. Jean viene detrás, pisando mi sombra.

El marcapáginas de margaritas sigue mi lectura, revelando que queda poco menos de la mitad por leer aún. En época de exámenes leo menos al día de lo que suelo. Las calificaciones son importantes y tengo que mantener una buena nota si quiero elegir universidad.

En el exterior hace frío y la noche está al caer. La nieve tardará otro mes en llegar y cubrir el suelo de blanco deslumbrante, pero el viento nos azota al salir, recordándonos la estación en la que estamos.

—¿Cómo se titula? —pregunta Jean cuando apenas hemos dado un par de pasos fuera de la biblioteca. Se refiere al libro, que no me ha permitido guardar en la mochila porque _tenemos prisa_ , según él.

—Sentido y sensibilidad. ¿Te suena? —Sacude la cabeza en negación tras pensarlo un momento—. Pues debería. Es una de las obras que hemos estudiado este trimestre.

—Hay tantos títulos para memorizar que mi cerebro los empieza a mezclar, y todos muy parecidos: Sentido y sensibilidad, Sentido y prejuicio, ¿qué diferencia hay? —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Trata de amor?

—Entre otras cosas —Podría hacerle un resumen, pero no creo que le apetezca escucharlo.

Para mi sorpresa, muestra bastante interés por las _otras cosas_ y me hace preguntas sobre los personajes y los intereses que los mueven. Es como si estuviera investigando para escribir un _fanfic_ de la obra de Jane Austen.

—Déjame verlo —dice de pronto.

Y me congelo, pero no por la ráfaga de aire que pasa entre nuestros cuerpos. Mis pies se detienen un instante, el que tardo en pensar qué hacer.

—No —No puedo dejar que lo vea.

—¿Por qué no?

Porque si lo abre descubrirá el marcapáginas y las margaritas.

Sus palabras intentando describir su primer beso durante el juego de verdad o reto, se repiten en mi mente. Llevan haciendo lo mismo día tras día, cuando menos lo espero. En el autobús, en clase, mientras estudio. Incluso durante algún examen.

Su primer beso y el mío, aunque ese es un secreto que decidí guardar solo para mí. Casi sufro un infarto cuando supe que lo recordaba, que lo recuerda con todo detalle. Y por si fuera poco, él cree que besó a una chica.

Si ve las margaritas, sabrá que esa chica que persigue en sueños soy yo.

He intentado imaginar su reacción si supiera la verdad: que me besó a mí y que la impresión de ser besado por un chico aparecido de la nada fue la causa de mi huida. Que también me pregunto cómo se sentirán sus labios ahora.

Pensará que le estoy tomando el pelo. Puede que se traume de por vida después, cuando le explique con seriedad en los ojos y en la voz que no es broma. Puede que deje de hablarme y no quiera saber nunca más de mí.

Como no quiero nada de eso, suelto la primera excusa que se me ocurre para no darle el libro:

—Es de la biblioteca.

—Da igual, tampoco lo voy a romper.

—He dicho que no —Lo abrazo con fuerza contra mi pecho—. Deja de insistir.

Jean resopla y me hace creer que he ganado. Caminamos a paso ligero, aunque solo él sabe adónde vamos, y aflojo el agarre poco a poco, confiado. Olvido que es más cabezota que yo y que actúa de improviso, como un gato.

Aprovecha mi descuido y, cuando menos lo espero, el libro desaparece de entre mis brazos.

En un intento de recuperarlo, doy saltos y tiro de la manga de su abrigo. Aunque la diferencia de altura entre nosotros es poca, mis esfuerzos son inútiles si con un paso atrás está fuera de mi alcance.

—Jean, no tiene gracia. ¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡Tendrás que cogerlo tú mismo! —exclama entre dientes.

Entonces empieza a correr en dirección al pinar que hay cerca, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando y riendo sin parar. Intento seguir su ritmo, pero correr con la mochila cargada de cosas es más cansado de lo que parece.

En ese momento odio a Jean y sus dichosas espontaneidades.

De lejos veo que sube una colina con sorprendente agilidad. Una agilidad de la que carezco. Cuando por fin logro llegar arriba, tengo que detenerme a recuperar el aliento.

Jean está descansando en un banco, embobado en algún punto del horizonte, y ni siquiera se percata de mi presencia hasta que me acerco.

El libro descansa a su lado.

Una vez que lo tengo en la mano de nuevo, pienso en mis dos únicas opciones: quedarme o irme. Me quedo quieto donde estoy, de pie y con los brazos cruzados. A corta distancia del banco.

—¿Estás enfadado?

La respuesta a su pregunta es obvia. Él mismo se da cuenta incluso antes de terminarla. Sus ojos buscan los míos, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa que exclama: ¡Alegra esa cara, Armin!

Aparto la mirada al suelo.

—Venga, no te pongas así —Habla entre risas, consiguiendo que arrugue la frente—. Mira lo que tienes delante.

Abajo, entre las calles, el cielo pasa desapercibido para nuestros ojos. Desde la colina, las vistas del atardecer tiñendo la ciudad son impresionantes. Hacen que me sienta diminuto.

El viento se detiene en un instante prolongado en el tiempo, el que contemplamos el color cambiante del cielo y las nubes. Un segundo o media hora. Nos da igual mientras el invierno no apague el fuego que prende nuestros rostros. Los últimos rayos de sol.

Muy despacio, ocupo el hueco libre en el banco. Intento ser silencioso al abrir la cremallera de la mochila para guardar el libro, con temor de perturbar la paz que nos rodea. La paz reflejada en las pupilas de Jean, absorto en la fina línea roja que es el sol ahora.

—Me encanta —dice en un suspiro que se va con la brisa—. He visto miles de atardeceres, pero ninguno es igual al anterior. Mira las tonalidades. Cuántos matices, luces y sombras que cambian en un santiamén. Podría pasar una vida entera intentando plasmarlos sobre un lienzo sin conseguir nada parecido.

—Por eso tenías tanta prisa en venir —musito cabizbajo. Asiente. No tenía interés en ver el libro, sino en hacerme correr para no perderse esta maravilla.

—Eres lento caminando, tortuguita rubia.

Me siento estúpido por darle tanta importancia a aquello que no ha pasado.

—Estos son el lugar y el momento perfectos para estar con una chica —comenta antes de que me pierda en mi mundo interno. Es posible que se haya dado cuenta al ver mi mirada perdida en el crepúsculo.

Tiene razón. Bien puede ser la típica escena romántica de una película para adolescentes. La chica suspira y apoya la cabeza en el hombro del chico con gracia y delicadeza. El hombro de Jean me parece, de repente, un buen sitio sobre el que apoyarme. Pero sería extraño teniendo en cuenta que ambos somos chicos y no estamos saliendo.

También es el momento ideal para una confesión, para gritar aquello que hace latir el corazón sin importar qué pueda pasar después.

—Armin, ¿estás escuchando?

Doy un respingo cuando regreso al mundo real, donde sí me importa lo que pueda pasar si le confieso a Jean mis sentimientos. Y mucho.

—Perdona, estaba pensando en tonterías mías.

—¿Estabas pensando en tu persona especial?

—Bueno, digamos que un poco —Siento la cara arder, como es la costumbre siempre que menciona el tema. Para aprovechar que tengo las manos heladas, las froto contra mis mejillas y evito que Jean note que estoy ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—¿Cómo es?

La pregunta me desconcierta. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en su boca, un deje de expectación brilla en sus ojos. Quiere que le describa a _esa persona_ que me gusta, pero por qué pone esa cara tan rara.

—Es idiota —digo sin ningún tipo de reparo. Es lo primero que me ha venido a la mente viendo su cara. Jean parece desconcertado, así que me apresuro en aclarar—: Pero me gusta a pesar de eso.

—¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso? Si has besado a alguien alguna vez, claro.

Pero qué pretende conseguir con tantas preguntas. Empiezo a sentirme analizado.

—Hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y has tenido novia? Si has besado a una chica-

—Jean —Levanto la voz para interrumpir su sarta—, ¿qué clase de interrogatorio es este?

No esperaba eso de mí. Tampoco yo que se encogiera de hombros.

—Mera curiosidad —Estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se deja caer contra el respaldo—. Hay días que creo saberlo todo de ti; otros, sin embargo, pareces un desconocido. Eres un misterio sin resolver, Armin.

—Pues no, nunca he salido con alguien.

Tras eso, clava sus ojos en los míos, atrapando mi atención y mis sentidos en él y nada más que él. Presiento que se acerca, o quizá solo es una ilusión óptica, porque su espalda sigue pegada al banco.

La oscuridad nos rodea pero hay luz en su iris. Ámbar, como una puesta de sol.

—Es raro —Su voz rompe la magia una vez más.

—¿El qué?

La respuesta tarda en llegar, y cuando lo hace, los latidos de mi corazón se disparan.

—Que nunca hayas tenido novia. Eres amable, divertido, sensible. Joder, hasta lees novelas románticas y poesía. Inteligente como nadie que haya conocido, misterioso. Y guapo. Lo tienes todo para ser el novio perfecto.

¿Qué es peor? ¿Que un chico diga que soy guapo o sonrojarme sin remedio por ello?

El tiempo pasa desapercibido para mí mientras intento normalizar el ritmo de mis pulsaciones. Por eso, cuando Jean dice que ha oscurecido y deberíamos ir a casa, es como si despertara de un confuso letargo en mitad de la noche.

—No hace falta que me acompañes a la parada del bus —dice al pasar frente a mi casa.

Después de caminar hasta aquí, he podido calmar mi corazón descontrolado. Mi boca, cerrada y oculta entre los pliegues de mi bufanda, sale de su escondite.

—Si lo dices por el frío, no importa. Estoy bien.

—Armin —Mi nombre pronunciado por él suena distinto, me gusta más. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara—, no necesito tocar tus manos para saber que las tienes congeladas.

El recuerdo de nuestras manos entrelazadas palpita reciente en mi piel. Un estremecimiento sacude mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo cuando me revuelve el pelo para despedirse. Creo que se ha convertido en una costumbre. Y me gusta que así sea.

Tan solo soy capaz de dar unos pocos pasos en dirección a mi casa. Me quedo estático en la puerta, viendo cómo se marcha con las manos, esas que calentaron las mías aquella noche de lluvia, metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Entonces se gira, descubriéndome en la entrada como una estatua de mármol. Siguiendo sus pisadas con la mirada.

—¡Por cierto —grita en la distancia—, quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir al ensayo de mi grupo este domingo!

Tardo un poco en contestar. Mi voz tiembla, no sé si por el frío o porque me ha pillado embobado mirándole.

—¡Me encantaría!

Compartimos una sonrisa y nos despedimos con la mano. Esta vez sí entro en casa, por si acaso vuelve a girarse y me descubre viendo cómo se va. Estoy tiritando también. Pero la sonrisa no se me borra. Y tampoco el rojo de la cara, pero me da igual.

—Hoy has vuelto antes —Mi abuelo aparece en el umbral del salón para recibirme.

—Sí. Voy a mi habitación a dejar la mochila.

—Armin, ¿por qué estás tan despeinado?

Vaya descuido. He olvidado colocarme el pelo antes de entrar y sigue alborotado completamente por culpa de Jean. Todo es culpa suya.

Subo las escaleras más rápido que nunca y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Mis mejillas están ardiendo, pero eso es lo de menos en comparación con el vacío que siento en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

La escena se repite todos los días al despedirnos. Llego a casa, saludo al abuelo, me encierro en mi cuarto y la sensación de vacío aparece, me ahoga. Es como si algo fallase. Algo me falta y no sé qué puede ser.

Es verdad que son muchos los destinos amargos que podrían surgir si confesara lo que siento. No obstante, y por mucho que me empeñe en abandonar la expectativa, el destino más dulce me persigue allá donde voy. Él acercándose a mí, a mi boca, en un suspiro contenido que choca en el reducido espacio que muere con un beso.

Existe una probabilidad minúscula de que ocurra, pero tampoco puedo ignorarla.

Jean provoca ese efecto en mí. Es la única persona capaz de acelerar el ritmo de mis pulsaciones con apenas unas palabras, con una sola mirada y un gesto tan simple como revolverme el pelo. Y también es el único capaz de provocar esta sensación de vacío en mi interior.

Un vacío que solo puede ser llenado por él.

Por Jean.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A** : ¡Llega tarde, pero aquí está! POR FIN. No os hacéis una idea de lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí. Horas y horas frente al ordenador sin que las benditas palabras de Armin salieran.

Esta vez espero no enredarme mucho aquí porque tengo que estudiar. Solo quería comentar un par de cositas.

En respuesta al review de _MagiAllie_ (respondo aquí porque me parece interesante comentarlo): Para mí, la canción de esta historia es _The Other Side_ , por eso Jean hace referencia a ella en su estado de _What'sApp_. En serio, ¡debes escucharla! No hay nada que me inspire más. Creo que es por el ritmo. Aunque la historia sea lenta, una canción alegre y desenfadada es lo que mejor cuadra con los sentimientos de los personajes.

Ya tengo un destino mejor asignado para _Heaven_ _jujuju_ (de hecho, dará título al _fic_ )

En el capítulo anterior, la canción que canta Jean ( _Daydreamin'_ ) es de Taniyama Kishou, su _seiyuu_. Así que podéis escucharla con la voz de Jean en el anime. También escuché alguna canción de Inoue Marina, la chica que da voz a Armin

Y no puedo irme sin dar las gracias por los reviews ~ Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo esta pequeña ida de olla. ¿Alguien se anima a dejar un estúpido y sensual review para este capítulo? Me gustaría saber si os ha gustado a pesar de que apenas ocurren cosas importantes… aunque… en realidad sí lo son para los capítulos que están por venir. En el siguiente conoceremos a los integrantes de _Attack on Titan_.

Me despido ya. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! ~

 **PD** : ¡Estoy muy emocionada porque en _wattpad_ ya superamos las 5000 lecturas! Wiiiiiiiiii ~ El Jearmin es vida, el Jearmin es amor


	14. CAPÍTULO 13

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 13** **」**

 _ **Jean**_

.

.

El semáforo sigue en rojo.

Armin espera al otro lado de la carretera, apoyado en la pared blanca de un edificio.

Los coches pasan entre nosotros, uno tras otro, ajenos al ritmo que marcan mis pies. Llevo escuchado la misma canción todo el fin de semana, a todas horas, y aún no me canso. Es normal que la repita en mi mente.

El semáforo cambia a verde.

Los coches se detienen y por fin puedo avanzar.

Estoy muy animado esta mañana. Puede que sea por el ensayo o porque podré ver a los chicos del grupo después de varias semanas, mis amigos de la infancia, de toda la vida. O porque he invitado a Armin.

Estoy tan animado que cruzo el paso de peatones sin pisar lo negro del asfalto, saltando de línea en línea. Armin me saluda antes de alcanzar el bordillo. Encuentro su mejor sonrisa cuando le devuelvo el saludo.

—Acabo de llegar.

—No he preguntado.

—Ya, pero ibas a hacerlo.

La funda que llevo colgada a la espalda llama su atención. La mira con ojos curiosos aunque sabe disimular su interés. Pero la mira dos veces, que no pasan desapercibidas para mí.

—Si te gusta la funda, espera a ver el bajo.

Nos ponemos rápido en marcha, antes de que alguna brizna revoltosa de viento despeine su flequillo. El local donde ensayamos no está cerca pero tampoco lejos. Hay que girar en varias esquinas, atravesar calles estrechas. Algunas no huelen precisamente bien.

Caminamos sin hablar, y eso que suelo ser de los que buscan cualquier tema de conversación, por trivial que sea. Cuando estoy con Armin, las palabras no necesitan fluir. Creo que ambos disfrutamos de la compañía del otro sin importar el silencio.

El nombre del local en un letrero gris es la señal de que ya hemos llegado. En la puerta están Thomas y su teléfono móvil. Por cómo sonríe, imagino que está hablando con Mina. Despega la vista de la pantalla y nos ve.

—¡Jean! —grita entusiasmado mi nombre.

—Cualquiera dirá que me esperas a mí y no a Mina —Es tierno ver que se ruboriza al mencionarla—. ¿Tarde otra vez?

—Como siempre. Tenía cosas que hacer, dice —Le doy unas palmadas en el hombro. Es lo que suele hacerse.

—¿Los demás están dentro?

—Sí.

Su respuesta queda suspendida en el aire y su mirada, perdida en algún punto detrás de mí. Es difícil descifrarla, pero intuyo qué ha captado su atención. Armin parece una estatua de cera en este momento, en mitad de la calle, con la cabeza gacha y las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Te presento a Armin —El nombrado da un respingo y nos apunta con sus enormes ojos azules—, mi amuleto de la suerte.

Su risa se enciende y no puedo evitar sacudirle el pelo. El tacto es más suave que otras veces. Mis dedos se escurren entre las hebras como si ocultaran un portal a otra dimensión; su mente, quizá. Él se sonroja aún más. Tenía las mejillas coloradas.

Con una palmada más en el hombro, dejamos a Thomas solo. Dentro del local nada ha cambiado. Hay instrumentos y amplificadores, una pared plagada de anuncios que los grupos cuelgan en busca de nuevos miembros, también para sus partidas de _rol_. Hannes continúa tras el mostrador, con una cerveza en la mano.

—¡Jean, ¿cómo has estado?! —saluda arrastrando un poco las sílabas—. Hace semanas que no te veo.

—He tenido exámenes, pero lo llevo tan bien que mi madre me ha dejado venir.

—Eso no hay quién se lo crea. ¿Acaso ha ocurrido un milagro?

Me despido de él con un movimiento de mano, sin darle tiempo a hacer más preguntas.

Guío a Armin hasta la sala de ensayo, donde casi todos los domingos la banda se reúne. Es un pequeño cuarto que también puede usarse como estudio de grabación, pero nosotros no le hemos dado ese uso aún.

— _¡Ay, no sé, mira a ver si ya llegan!_ —entono a voz en grito nada más abrir la puerta.

— _¡Damn!_ —gritan Dan y Franz al unísono. Era nuestro grito de guerra en los campamentos del colegio. Me uno a ellos.

—Solo falta Thomas —añade Franz, siempre con los pies en la tierra.

—Está fuera esperando a Mina.

Dan emite el típico sonido que corean los niños cuando a alguien le gusta una chica de la clase. Ni que estuviéramos en primaria.

—Por fin un ensayo en el que estamos todos.

Franz tiene razón. La última vez que pude venir, él estuvo obligado a quedarse en casa por una comida familiar. Y ya casi se cumple un mes de aquello.

—Deberíamos celebrarlo —digo mientras me dirijo a una esquina para dejar mis cosas. Mi bajo lleva demasiado tiempo sin ver este sitio. Igual que yo.

—Podemos ir después a _Your Shower_ o a _Trisquel_ —propone Franz.

—¿ _Trisquel_? —No me suena de nada.

—Lo han abierto hace poco. Buen ambiente y buena música. Sería divertido ir a tocar algo una noche que hagan micrófono abierto.

—Puedes tocar esto —Dan saca unos papeles de la mochila de Franz. Los agita en lo alto mientras corre por todo el estudio para que éste no se los quite.

—¡Deja eso donde estaba!

— _Romeo y Julieta_ —lee en voz alta, en tono de burla—. ¿Es para Hannah?

Por mucho que Franz lo niegue, la canción está dedicada a Hannah. Todas las que escribe son para ella.

Supongo que cada músico tiene una musa.

Me pregunto dónde está la mía.

Es entretenido ver a Dan molestando a alguien, siempre que ese alguien no sea yo, pero esta vez prefiero ignorar su disputa y centrarme en tensar las cuerdas del bajo. Después de tantos días guardado en la funda, empezaba a echarlas de menos.

Tardo un rato en notar la cercanía de Armin. Observa de cerca y en cuclillas, incluso más ensimismado que yo, cada movimientos que hago para comprobar si el instrumento está afinado. Se acerca más a las cuatro cuerdas. A mí.

Por alguna razón que desconozco, siento un extraño hormigueo en la muñeca, en la punta de los dedos. Trago saliva.

Entonces alza la mirada y me encuentra mirándolo. Al instante su cara se vuelve de un rojo intenso y tengo la sensación de que Hannes ha aumentado la temperatura de la caldera. Es extraño pero no puedo despegar mi mirada de la suya, como si fuese un cuerpo celeste en cuyo campo gravitatorio quedo atrapado sin escapatoria.

La puerta se abre de golpe y estalla la burbuja que nos rodea. Rompemos el contacto visual.

—Hola a todos —Mina entra sonriendo, seguida de Thomas. Creo que Armin ha pasado desapercibido para Dan y Franz hasta este momento, cuando ella se presenta—. Hola, soy Mina.

—Encantado. Soy Armin.

—¿Conoces a alguno de estos locos?

—Jean me ha invitado a ver el ensayo.

—Genial, a mí también me han invitado —Agarra dos sillas y las coloca de cara al espacio donde tocamos, para estar más cómodos.

Por mi parte retomo aquello que estaba haciendo, aunque hay algo que me confunde: aparte de la conversación entre Armin y Mina, que ríe a casa rato, el silencio es absoluto. Inquietante conociendo lo ruidosos que son mis amigos.

Cuando les miro, tropiezo con sus ojos clavados en mí. Solo les falta un signo de interrogación gigante en la frente.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? —Me coloco en mi lugar de siempre, a la izquierda.

Ellos se miran entre sí. Dan ríe bajito y no entiendo por qué, pero tampoco me dan la oportunidad de preguntar.

—Vamos a empezar, que se nos hace tarde —Franz es la primera guitarra y la voz principal, algo así como el rostro del grupo. También es quien tiene la cabeza más cerca del suelo de nosotros cuatro—. Vamos con _I've got you_.

Nos gusta comenzar con un tema que levante el ánimo. En seguida cerramos los ojos y nos imaginamos en un escenario, con un público clamando por nuestra actuación. Un gran sueño para una pequeña sala de ensayo.

Despierto para fijarme en mis dedos y paseo la vista a mi alrededor. Dan mueve la cabeza al ritmo de sus baquetas; Franz canta a ciegas mientras Thomas se muerde el labio inferior, ansioso, aguarda su parte.

Todos aprietan los párpados, con miedo a que el sueño se desvanezca si los abren. Hasta Armin los cierra.

Es en ese instante cuando soy consciente de él, de su presencia. Sentado en la estrecha silla plegable, sus pies se mueven solos al compás de la música, y juguetea con los dedos aunque apenas se nota. Nunca antes le había visto tan airoso como ahora.

Así pasa la primera media hora de ensayo constante.

—¡Necesito beber algo! —exclama Thomas. Hasta yo noto la garganta seca y eso que solo hago algunos coros—. Jean, ven conmigo a comprar bebidas.

—¿Por qué yo? —Ni siquiera me deja tiempo para preguntarle a Armin qué le ha parecido. Aunque por su cara parece que lo está pasando bien. Me alegro.

Thomas me agarra del brazo y me saca del local en contra de mi voluntad. Suerte que las paredes están insonorizadas o hubiera molestado a las demás bandas con mis quejas.

En el regreso de la tienda más cercana, siento que Thomas esconde algo. Quiere hablar pero no suelta nada, por lo que empiezo a sospechar que se trata de Mina. Está loco por esa chica de largo cabello azabache, grandes ojos grises y piel clara. Creo que son amigos desde infantil y su relación siempre ha sido especial.

Mi mente empieza a divagar sobre lo que ha podido ocurrir entre ellos. Quizá ha logrado reunir el valor para declararse y ahora son novios. O a lo mejor ha ido más allá y no quiere decírmelo, temiendo herir mi orgullo por haber perdido la virginidad antes que yo.

Sea lo que sea, somos amigos. Puede confiar en mí.

—Jean —Por fin se atreve a abrir la boca—, ese chico que nos has presentado…

—Armin.

—Cómo decirlo —Mira a un lado hasta que encuentra las palabras que anda buscando—. ¿Por qué le has invitado?

—¿Acaso no puedo invitarle?

—No es eso. Pero hay una regla-

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos reglas?

Sacude la cabeza, indicándome que voy por mal camino, que no se refiere a eso. Pues déjate de rodeos, quiero decirle. Pero me interrumpe.

—Es regla no escrita que, cuando algún miembro del grupo quiere empezar a salir con una chica, debe invitarla al menos a un ensayo.

Su explicación me deja congelado ante la entrada del local. Por eso se extrañó al verme con Armin. Y por eso estaban tan confusos cuando Armin dijo que le había invitado.

—¡ Qué tontería! Armin es un amigo, nada más que un amigo…

Mi voz se apaga conforme un pensamiento surge en algún rincón de mi mente. Su duda prende una chispa diminuta y, de un momento a otro, cuando abrimos la puerta del estudio y escucho la risa de Armin rebotar en las paredes, me cuestiono todo y más. Y solo puedo darle vueltas a ese pequeño pensamiento, y la chispa crece y crece cuanto más pienso en ello.

Fuera de mi cabeza, Dan desafina.

— _Y todo su cuerpo se pone en tensión, al ver que su Romeo usó el contestador_ —Ahora recuerdo la razón por la que no le dejamos cantar.

—¿Qué nos hemos perdido? —Thomas le tiende un refresco a Mina, cuya risa se escucha en segundo plano.

—Dan está interpretando la canción de Franz.

—¡Lo hace de pena!

—De eso ya nos damos cuenta, Franz —Le compadezco. Dan puede llegar a ser un pesado de pesadilla.

—Seguro que es para Hannah —comenta Thomas con una sonrisa.

—No digas bobadas —Franz sigue negando lo evidente.

—Es para Hannah —interviene Dan señalando la hoja de papel, donde está escrita la canción—. Aquí, en vez de escribir Julieta, pusiste Hannah.

—¡¿En serio?! —Corre hacia él, alarmado.

—No, era broma.

Estallamos en carcajadas. Franz se sienta en una de las sillas y cruza los brazos por encima del pecho, visiblemente enfadado. Una sonrisa se asoma a la comisura de sus labios, pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que ha tenido gracia.

—Ahora en serio, me gustaría escuchar cómo suena —dice Mina, y todos asentimos.

Con un poco de insistencia y buenas palabras, Franz accede a cantarla. Es muy bonita. Dan la había arruinado en su momento de pésima interpretación, pero en manos de Franz recupera el sentido por el que fue compuesta.

— _Mi amiga y nada más, qué me dices si te digo la verdad. ¿Acaso no me ves memorizándote los poros desde el pelo a tus pies?_

Esto parece el club de la _friendzone_.

El presidente es Thomas, que no sabe cómo decirle a Mina que está enamorado de ella y que ya no soporta ser solo su amigo. Para Franz es más o menos lo mismo, aunque Hannah sí le corresponde. El problema es que ambos son tímidos en exceso.

Luego está Dan, que cuando intenta ligar con una chica, nunca es tomado en serio. Y Armin, que aún no se ha confesado a la persona que le gusta.

Y por último estamos yo y todos los rechazos de Mikasa, aunque los años hayan borrado de forma parcial esos momentos.

En realidad, creo que esta canción puede hacer que cualquiera se sienta identificado. Todo el mundo ha pasado parte de su vida en la _friendzone_ y su eterna maldición.

— _Luego despierto, entro en razón y maldigo no tener el valor._

Esa última estrofa se repite en mi cabeza durante lo que queda de ensayo. Las horas transcurren entre canciones y bromas, guiños que dedico a Armin cada vez que me acerco al micrófono, risas y miradas cruzadas.

Al medio día decidimos dar por finalizado el ensayo e ir a comer. Mina se despide porque prefiere volver a casa, mientras nosotros elegimos un establecimiento de comida rápida.

—Ya no sé qué hacer, tíos —Nada más sentarnos, Thomas apoya la cabeza contra la mesa, derrotado.

—Cortarte esas patillas —sugiero.

—Muy gracioso. ¡Lo he intentado todo! —Suspira y balbucea quejas en voz baja, pero está tan hambriento que pronto se calla y empieza a devorar su hamburguesa como los demás—. Creo que no quiere nada serio conmigo.

—Te entiendo, Thom —dice Franz en un susurro.

—Pero si tú y Hannah estáis juntos.

—¿Qué dices? —Se pone rojo como un tomate, señal de que es cierto—. ¿Hannah y yo?

—Vuestro problema es que tenéis miedo a saltar —intervengo con la boca llena, señalando a ambos con mi hamburguesa por la mitad. Siento todos los ojos pendientes de mí además de los suyos.

—¿Saltar?

—Eso he dicho —Trago antes de seguir hablando—. Mirad, es como la primera vez que te tiras a la piscina. Al principio estás tan nervioso que te tiemblan las rodillas, las piernas, todo el cuerpo. Tienes miedo de hacerte daño, pero cuando al fin saltas, descubres que era un miedo estúpido. Esto es igual. Tenéis que superar vuestro miedo y lanzaros.

Thomas empieza a reír, seguido de Dan y Franz. Armin es el único que no ríe.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vaya a casa de Mina y le suelte: "¡Hola! Estoy enamorado de ti desde los doce años. Sería maravilloso si tú sintieras lo mismo porque así podemos saltar a la piscina juntos"?

—No tiene por qué ser así. Quizá con robarle un beso sea suficiente. Que no se lo espere, jugar a todo o nada.

—Estás loco si crees que voy a hacer eso.

—¡No podría! —exclama Franz, más rojo que antes.

—¿Piensas que todas se dejan besar como tu exnovia? —No esperaba esa pregunta por parte de Dan.

Mis amigos saben la historia de mi primer beso. Cuando se la conté, les hablé de aquella niña como si fuera mi novia, y ahora se refieren a ella de esa manera. Cada vez que ven una rubia de ojos claros ya están gritando: ¡ _Eh_ , ahí tienes a tu exnovia!

Ojalá fuese ella. Siquiera hubiera sido mi novia alguna vez.

—Por cierto, Thom —Franz cambia de tema—, ¿has hablado con Hannes sobre el concierto?

— _Ah_ , es verdad, casi se me olvida —Deja su refresco en la mesa muy despacio—. Será mejor que no faltemos a ningún ensayo a partir de hoy porque vamos a dar un concierto el dieciséis de enero.

Nos convertimos en la mesa más ruidosa del lugar. Nos da igual.

Me giro hacia Armin, sentado a mi lado un poco ajeno a la conversación, aunque parece entretenido. Observo un segundo su forma de comer, con una servilleta en la mano por si acaso la necesita. Para de masticar al sentirse observado.

Sonrío y aparto la mirada al instante porque soy incapaz de mantenerla.

Hace calor aquí dentro.

Armin quiere volver pronto a casa, así que a las cuatro de la tarde nos despedimos de ellos. Quiero acompañarle parte del camino. Los rayos del sol ya rasgan los más altos edificios, pero la temperatura en el exterior es agradable. En definitiva: el tiempo perfecto para estar fuera.

Y Armin quiere irse a casa.

—¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? —pregunto. A lo mejor ha quedado con alguien.

—Pensaba estudiar. Esta semana tengo el último examen final —Ya veo lo equivocado que estaba—. ¿Por?

—¡Vamos a alguna parte!

—Pero yo-

—Ya tendrás tiempo para estudiar.

—Jean, el examen es el miércoles.

—Seguro que lo llevas muy bien.

—Es física, y sabes que en física hay que hacer muchos problemas.

A pesar de sus excusas, que ignoro por completo, se deja arrastrar hasta un parque cercano. Nos sorprende encontrar un mercado de Navidad, con pasacalles, una pista de patinaje sobre hielo y puestos de comida y artesanías. Venden de todo, desde pequeños abalorios hasta lámparas. Los puestos de comida desprenden olores deliciosos, cada cual más apetecible.

Veo de reojo que Armin saca las manos de sus bolsillos y se las acerca a la boca para calentarlas con su aliento. Unas manos muy pálidas en contraste con su rostro. Casi puedo sentir lo frías que están sin la necesidad de rozarlas.

Mis dedos tiemblan ante el impulso. Mi subconsciente quiere que envuelva esas manos heladas con las mías, robarles el frío y guardarlo en mi piel. Y como dudo, ante la duda me quedo paralizado viendo cómo Armin suelta nubes blancas que se escapan entre sus finos dedos.

Pero él vuela más rápido que mis pensamientos. Las regresa donde estaban, y mis preguntas desaparecen con su gesto. En qué estoy pensando. Los tontos de mis amigos han logrado confundirme.

Armin siempre tiene frío en las manos. Debería usar guantes.

—Qué bien huele —dice de repente. Es verdad, huele muy bien por esta zona.

—Debe ser aquello —Señalo una caseta donde una muchedumbre no deja ver lo que venden. El olor procede de ahí.

—Chocolate caliente, el mejor aliado contra el frío.

—¿Quieres uno? Seguro que está barato y por eso hay tanta gente.

Armin asiente y nos adentramos en el mar de personas que esperan a ser atendidas. Es un poco estresante permanecer juntos entre tanta gente. De repente, la cara de Armin se me estampa contra el pecho por culpa de un empujón.

Nos vemos obligados a pegarnos el uno contra el otro. Y aunque estamos en plena calle, hace calor. Tiene las mejillas muy rojas y sé que yo también. Sonreímos, un poco incómodos por el escaso espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Las nubes de aliento que escapan de mi boca a cada exhalación, chocan con las de él en el aire. Y no entiendo nada pero los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran cuando me veo en su mirada. Me pierdo en su rostro. En su nariz, con la punta sonrojada. En la curvatura de sus labios. En sus hoyuelos cuando sonríe. En que su piel parece suave y quiero acariciarla.

Su voz susurrando rompe el trance en el que me consumo.

—Voy a llamar a mi abuelo para avisarle de que llegaré más tarde —Antes de que pueda pensar alguna palabra coherente que decir, se aleja.

Pero sus rasgos siguen conmigo, grabados a fuego en mi retina. Sigo sus cortos pasos desde la distancia, hasta que se detiene en la barandilla del enorme lago.

Armin ha dejado un hueco por donde se cuela el frío.

Apenas quedan dos personas antes que yo, pero la espera se hace eterna sin él. Para ahogar el aburrimiento, ojeo el móvil y compruebo los nuevos mensajes que he recibido desde mi última conexión. Algunos son de mi madre preguntando dónde estoy. Otros son del grupo que comparto con mis amigos. Están hablando de Armin y de mí.

.

 _Thomas_ : En serio es solo tu amigo?

 _Jean_ : Sí. Por qué?

Escribo eso a pesar de lo raro que me siento. La respuesta no tarda en llegar.

 _Franz_ : No le tratas como amigo.

.

Estoy a punto de contestar, algo molesto por su insistencia, pero es mi turno para pedir.

—Dos chocolates, por favor —Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, olvidando el último mensaje.

Sin embargo, no puedo borrarlo de mí. Pienso en ello mientras me acerco a donde Armin espera. Intento no derramar nada por el camino.

Está de espaldas, apoyado sobre la baranda, así que solo puedo ver su melena rubia envolviendo su cabeza. Hace un mes que me dijo que quería cortarlo y quise quitarle la idea de encima. No sé si lo ha hecho. Lo veo igual que el día en que nos conocimos; silencioso, tímido. Quieto igual que ahora, pero no igual del todo.

Guardo la imagen junto a las demás en que Armin parece flotar en el aire.

Entonces soy consciente de las veces que me quedo mirándolo a lo largo del día. Así, mientras no mira, mientras no se da cuenta.

—Aquí traigo el chocolate caliente.

—Gracias, Jean. ¿Cuánto ha costado?

—Invito yo.

—Pero-

—¡Está buenísimo! —Le interrumpo—. Será mejor que te lo tomes antes de que se enfríe.

Sus blancas manos rodean el vaso. Enrojecen al mismo tiempo que se calientan poco a poco. Armin da un sorbo y al instante saca la lengua.

—Quema.

No puedo contener la risa. También me había quemado la lengua al probarlo, pero quería ver si a él le ocurría lo mismo. Vuelvo a caer en sus ojos, que me devuelven la mirada y reflejan los míos como el espejo translúcido del agua.

Suspiro. Él suspira también. Y a mi mente acude aquella rima que leí en uno de los temas de literatura. Comprendo en parte el sentido de repetir siempre el final en cada estrofa, intentando en verso dar explicación a algo tan complejo como la poesía.

Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen los ojos que los miran. Mientras responda el labio suspirando al labio que suspira.

Mientras exista Armin Arlert, habrá poesía.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A** : ¡Estoy viva! Perdón por tardar tanto en escribir este capítulo, pero empecé y tuve que cambiar todo de orden para que tuviera algo de coherencia.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ojalá os hayan gustado tanto como a mí los amigos de Jean. Bueno, por si queda alguna duda, todos son personajes de SnK (todos muertos). Debo decir que Thomas siempre me gustó a pesar de lo poco que aparece en escena.

Algunas aclaraciones sobre las canciones:

 _I've got you_ pertenece a _McFly_ (amo ese grupo). El estilo de música de la banda me lo imagino muy similar a los comienzos de este grupo.

 _Romeo y Julieta_ pertenece a _El Niño de la Hipoteca_ (buscadle en YouTube, todos sus temas son maravillosos). Buscad _Las cosas que nunca te dije_ también. Me inspira tanto que estoy pensando en publicar un original cuyo tema principal gire a la letra de esa canción (en wattpad y en mi página de facebook, para los lectores de fanfiction que no tengan cuenta en wattpad)

¡En el siguiente capítulo es Navidad! Ya he empezado con las notas. Pero hablando de este capítulo… creo que hay un cambio bastante obvio, ¿no? ¡Ya era hora! Tenía unas ganas enormes de escribir este capítulo.

Esto es todo por hoy. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por los lindos, estúpidos y sensuales reviews.

¡Nos leemos! ~

 **PD** : ¿Os gusta la nueva portada? Estoy enamorada de ella nwn


	15. CAPÍTULO 14

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 14** **」**

 _ **Armin**_

.

.

Eren grita mi nombre.

—¡Armin! —Corre hacia mí agitando algo en la mano—. ¡Mira, aprobé todas las asignaturas!

Queda poco para Navidad y no tendremos clase hasta después de dos semanas. Solo hemos venido al instituto a recoger los boletines de notas.

Todo el mundo está contento, con el ánimo por las nubes, pensando en los días de vacaciones que nos esperan a partir de ahora.

—Me alegro mucho, Eren —Le ofrezco mi mejor sonrisa.

—Ha sido gracias a tu ayuda divina. No es posible que seas tan listo —Su comentario me hace reír—. ¿Qué tal tus notas?

—Bien, supongo.

Se las muestro. Después de verlas, me mira con cara de asombro.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Tienes un montón de sobresalientes!

Entiendo que para él, dos notables en deportes y física siguen siendo unas notas impecables. Sin embargo, me gustaría mejorar en esas asignaturas, sobre todo en física, y para ello tengo que ser severo conmigo mismo.

Salimos fuera, donde el frío reina a pesar de los rayos de sol en esta mañana despejada. Nos espera una Navidad sin nieve.

—¡Chicos! —La voz de Marco hace que nos detengamos en la entrada. No viene solo. Jean camina detrás—. ¿Qué tal las calificaciones? Por vuestras caras, apostaría que nada mal.

—¡Todo aprobado, Marco! —Eren parece una bomba de entusiasmo a punto de estallar.

—Enhorabuena —masculla Jean con la nariz arrugada y cruzándose de brazos—. Yo tampoco he suspendido ninguna.

—A nadie le importa —dice Eren a modo de burla. Solo le falta sacar la lengua.

—Está claro que no hablaba contigo, idiota. Solo te preocupas por ti mismo.

—¡Mira quién habla, el que no ve más allá de su hocico!

—¡¿Hocico?!

Marco y yo nos miramos como diciendo: No tienen remedio.

Hay días en que me pregunto si esta rivalidad suya durará para siempre o si es posible que empiecen a llevarse bien de la noche a la mañana. Pero no, los milagros no existen, ni siquiera en Navidad.

Tanto la casa de Eren como la de Marco, están en una dirección opuesta a la parada de autobuses. Nos despedimos. Eren se despide de Jean con una mirada de desconfianza.

Me dan ganas de reír al ver la expresión de Jean mientras caminamos solos y en silencio. Arrugada. Similar a una pasa.

La parada está desierta, así que supongo que el siguiente autobús tardará un rato en llegar. El tiempo de espera es muy variable; puede tardar quince minutos o más de media hora. Prefiero sentarme aunque el banco de metal esté helado. Jean permanece de pie.

—Por fin el último día —dice con una sonrisa espontánea.

—Eso parece —Suspiro. Mi voz suena más áspera de lo que pretendía.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo llevarme bien con Eren —Levanta la voz aunque no se da cuenta. Creo que ha interpretado mal mi comentario—. Estoy harto de él y de sus burlas. ¿Dónde me ve el parecido con un caballo?

—Tampoco es necesario insultarle. Tú te pasas los días llamándole idiota.

—Pero es verdad, Armin —Derrotado, se deja caer en el banco. Tras varios suspiros de resignación, vuelve a hablar. Esta vez con más calma—. No has tenido la nota que esperabas en física, ¿verdad?

Un leve sonrojo enciende mis mejillas y se extiende a todo mi rostro. Alzo la vista, hasta ahora pendiente de mis dedos como si fueran la cosa más entretenida del mundo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran en el reducido espacio que separa nuestros cuerpos. Un soplo de tiempo. Solo eso porque él la aparta.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Lo supuse. Estabas pensativo cuando os vimos en la entrada.

—Entiendo.

El silencio no es incómodo, o al menos no solía serlo. Tengo la sensación de que ahora es diferente. Algo es diferente.

Si lo pienso con detenimiento, este tipo de situación, de ambiente extraño y diálogos que no llevan a ninguna parte, se ha convertido en algo habitual estos últimos días. Entre exámenes finales y madrugadas, Jean aparecía un día absorto en sí mismo y distraído al otro. Ido. Como en otra parte.

—Así que has aprobado todas —suelto sin más, en un intento de destruir la atmósfera de contrariedad en la que estamos atrapados.

—Sí, gracias a ti.

—Te he dicho mil veces que el esfuerzo es tuyo. No tienes que darme las gracias.

—Pero me has ayudado mucho, no puedes negarlo.

—Solo tuve que ayudarte a aclarar algunas dudas para el examen final. Y no puedes negarlo.

Infla los mofletes, imitando a los niños pequeños cuando hacen berrinches. Su cara me hace demasiada gracia y no puedo contener la risa. Él tampoco.

Resulta un alivio regresar a estos momentos. A sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

—Se acabaron las tardes encerrados en la biblioteca —comenta en un tono más bajo.

Y mi risa se apaga. Las palabras se suicidan entre nosotros.

Hasta ahora, no había pensado en eso. Quiero ver a Jean en vacaciones, pero no se me ocurre ningún plan que pueda gustarnos a los dos. Porque vernos en la biblioteca como hemos estado haciendo durante el curso, no es divertido en vacaciones. Sin la necesidad de estudiar, temo que Jean no quiera quedar conmigo. Ya no.

El silencio es nuestro compañero cuando subimos al autobús. Tampoco hablamos durante el trayecto, aunque me muero de ganas por hacerlo. Nos limitamos a mirar por la ventanilla hasta mi parada, donde solo intercambiamos un mudo _adiós_.

No lo comprendo. Jean actúa de forma extraña. Ningún tema de conversación que intento iniciar es suficiente para hablar igual que antes. Y con _antes_ me refiero a hace unas semanas.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? —pregunta mi abuelo nada más entrar en casa.

—Tranquilo, las notas están bien. Solo estoy cansado.

—Me alegra que seas tan aplicado. No tardes en bajar —añade al ver que me dirijo a mi habitación—, la comida casi está lista.

Es verdad que estoy cansado. Por alguna razón, esta mañana desperté antes de que sonara la alarma. Incluso antes que mi abuelo, y eso es raro.

Después de comer, el sueño me vence y caigo dormido en la cama, con el libro que intentaba leer sobre el pecho. En mi sueño veo a Eren y a varios compañeros, pero Jean no está, y por más que pregunto, nadie sabe decirme dónde encontrarle.

Un zumbido me despierta.

Aún dormido, me coloco las gafas –que se desplazaron mientras dormía– y busco la causa del sonido que me ha despertado.

Son vibraciones de mi móvil. Marco ha añadido mi número a un grupo de _What'sApp_ por el que no paro de recibir mensajes.

Parece que Marco, Sasha y Connie nos invitan mañana por la noche a cenar en su apartamento. Es su última noche aquí hasta después de año nuevo y han decidido pasarla despiertos viendo pelis de terror japonesas.

Tengo un mensaje en otra conversación. Es Jean.

.

 _Jean_ : Vas a ir a la cena?

 _Armin_ : Supongo. Tú no?

 _Jean_ : Sí… Solo quería saber si ibas a ir tú.

Hace días, su mensaje hubiera hecho que me sonrojara. Sin embargo, su repentino cambio de comportamiento conmigo y los silencios incómodos en el autobús, hacen que algo se sienta extraño mientras hablamos.

.

Veinticuatro horas después, estoy frente al edificio con diseño colorido. Admiro la fachada mientras espero a que contesten al telefonillo. He venido pocas veces, y en todas ellas me he quedado embobado con su rareza y singularidad. Es original.

—¿Quién es? —grita Sasha al otro lado. Parece bastante agitada.

—Soy Armin.

Su respuesta es un pitido ensordecedor seguido de un chasquido, señal de que la puerta se ha abierto. Antes de entrar, escucho la voz de alguien conocido a lo lejos.

—¡Armin, espera! —Es Reiner. Bertholdt y Annie vienen unos pasos por detrás.

Les sujeto la puerta para no tener que importunar de nuevo a Sasha. Reiner entra hundiendo el mentón en el cuello de su abrigo, tiritando de frío. Bertholdt prefiere sujetar la puerta en mi lugar para que Annie entre.

—¿Dónde has dejado a Jean? —pregunta Reiner en el rato que esperamos al ascensor.

—¿ _Eh_? —No comprendo a qué se refiere.

—Como siempre vais juntos a todas partes —Se ríe, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro. Mi cara de confusión debe notarse, porque Bertholdt me mira como pidiendo disculpas por los comentarios de su mejor amigo.

Pensándolo bien, es raro que Jean no haya querido quedar para venir juntos como otras veces.

—Creo que Marco ha comprado muérdago —susurra Reiner a mi oído cuando salimos del ascensor—. A ver si colocamos debajo a estos dos —Señala muy sonriente a Bertholdt y Annie.

Dentro de la casa, espero encontrar el típico ambiente de esas películas norteamericanas en las que los adolescentes montan la fiesta del año y les suceden cosas locas. O de esas películas en las que un psicópata deambula por la ciudad y empieza a asesinarlos uno a uno. Resulta escalofriante desde ese punto de vista.

Reiner entra como si el apartamento fuera suyo. Hay un gran jaleo en la cocina, por lo que preferimos pasar al salón directamente. Historia nos saluda con una radiante sonrisa, sentada en las rodillas de Ymir. Mikasa y Eren ocupan una esquina del sofá. Eren apenas se entera de nuestra llegada porque tiene la vista y la mente en su teléfono móvil.

—No hay quien la entienda — farfulla Connie apoyado en una pared, cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Algún problema con tu esposa, pequeñín? —El intento de Reiner para animarle fracasa estrepitosamente. Tampoco me sorprende.

—Sasha lleva días evitándome. De verdad, no sé qué le pasa.

—A lo mejor hiciste algo que haya podido enfadarla —interviene la angelical voz de Historia, como ella. Pero apenas logra tranquilizarle.

No sé si sentarme o permanecer de pie. Parece que el mutismo de Jean es contagioso, ya que nadie habla ni dice nada.

Por la expresión reflejada en el rostro de Bertholdt, diría que tampoco se siente a gusto. Quizá sea por la cercanía de Annie o por la mirada de Reiner, moviéndose por el salón en busca del muérdago.

—Creo que voy a ver si necesitan ayuda con la cena —dice mientras se incorpora.

Historia hace el amago de levantarse también, pero Ymir se lo impide rodeando su cintura.

—Quédate conmigo y deja que vayan los chicos.

Acompaño a Bertholdt. Total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Marco se alegra mucho de vernos dispuestos a ayudar. La cocina es, en este momento, la perfecta definición del caos, así que comprendo la razón de su alegría.

Sasha corre de un lado a otro como si tuviera patines incrustados en las zapatillas; vigila el horno, voltea la carne, mueve las verduras para que no se peguen a la sartén, y prueba y añade condimentos si cree que es necesario. Con un par de órdenes, nos encarga una tarea.

—Es raro que Jean no haya llegado aún —comenta Marco al mirar la hora. En respuesta, oímos el timbre de la puerta—. Debe ser él.

Marco abandona la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Nosotros continuamos sin descanso con lo que Sasha nos encomendó. Ninguno se atreve a preguntar por su posible discusión con Connie. Tiene un cuchillo en la mano y morir no está entre mis propósitos de año nuevo.

Desde aquí escucho un eco lejano que es la voz de Jean. Y su risa. La risa alegre y descontrolada con la que he reído miles de veces. No puedo ver a través de la pared, pero la imagen es tan nítida para mí como si fuese de cristal. Saluda a Marco, que también es de esas personas cuya sonrisa alegra a cualquiera. Ambos chocan las manos y las estrechan en un puño. Se dan una palmada en la espalda.

Jean saluda así a todos sus amigos menos a mí. Se supone que para él soy su amigo, me ha llamado de esa manera en más de una ocasión. Entonces, ¿por qué no me saluda igual que a Marco? Igual que a Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, Thomas, Dan, Franz.

¿Por qué me agita el pelo y sonríe? ¿Qué significa ese gesto? Y que soy su amuleto de la suerte ha dejado de ser un motivo.

La cena es servida y nos sobra tiempo para sentarnos alrededor de la mesa. Un poco apretados, pero es solo es un minúsculo detalle que no nos impide disfrutar de la comida que Sasha y Marco han preparado. Nuestra ayuda fue valiosa, pero el mérito es suyo.

—Sasha, ¿apenas has comido o son imaginaciones mías? —pregunta Jean para molestarla.

—¿Tú también piensas como cierto fantasma presente?

—¡Sasha, basta ya! ¡Eres una exagerada! —exclama Connie.

Creemos, por la cara de enfado de Sasha, que va a responder con más gritos, pero su reacción nos sorprende. Respira hondo y mira a otro lado.

—¿Escucháis algo? Porque yo no. Debe ser el silbido del viento que entra por una ventana abierta.

Connie suelta un gruñido desesperado y se hace el silencio.

Reiner es el único en atreverse a decir algo.

—¡Eren, deja el móvil un rato!

El aludido despega la vista de la pantalla un momento, desconcertado.

—¿Podrías dejar la charla para luego? Estamos cenando —dice Mikasa. El resto nos limitamos a observar.

—A ver —Connie le arranca el pequeño teléfono de las manos—. Está hablando con una tal Levi.

—¿Levi? Qué nombre tan raro —comenta Reiner en tono jocoso.

—No es una chica —aclara Eren, intentando recuperar su móvil.

—¿Estás ligando con un chico?

—¡No estoy ligando! —Aún no ha conseguido recuperarlo.

Connie se lo intenta dar a Sasha, que ignora por completo su presencia. Al final, el teléfono llega a manos de Jean, hasta ahora ajeno a lo que sucede, un poco como yo.

—Eren ha escrito —lee para que todos se enteren—: Espero que lo pases bien en esa fiesta. Y ha enviado un emoticono sonrojado.

—¿Eres tonto? ¡Es una carita sonriente!

—Sí, sonriente y sonrojada.

—Eren, ¿estás ligando con un chico? —pregunta Mikasa extrañada.

—¡Claro que no! —responde Eren colorado hasta las orejas.

Todo son risas mientras la comida va desapareciendo de nuestros platos. Tan solo Sasha, Annie y yo nos mantenemos ajenos a las conversaciones. Poco a poco, me hago invisible y ellos también se hacen invisibles para mí. Sus voces suenan distantes en mis oídos, como si una burbuja imaginaria me aislara del mundo.

Solo el nombre de una persona es capaz de quebrarla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en tus vacaciones, Jean? —pregunta Connie, llevándose un poco de pan a la boca.

—Ensayar con el grupo —contesta con una enorme sonrisa—. No lo sabéis, pero hemos conseguido un concierto para principios de enero —Ellos se alegran y le felicitan.

Yo sí lo sabía. Estaba con él cuando Thomas se lo contó al grupo.

Jean parece leerme el pensamiento. Nuestras miradas conectan y me dedica una sonrisa apenas perceptible desde el otro lado de la mesa. Una sonrisa que me roba el aliento.

Cada instante igual a este, en que el universo parece detenerse solo para nosotros, es un latido menos en mí. Hace que me rompa en dos mitades con el simple susurro del viento. Y más dudas surgen en mi cabeza, aunque no tantas como en mi interior, cerca del pecho, donde más se siente la agitación. Rápido. Tan rápido como Jean aparta su atención de mí.

Cuando estamos a punto de empezar la maratón de películas, decido sentarme lo más lejos posible de Jean, en un sitio donde tampoco sea fácil hacer contacto visual con él.

Sin embargo, el destino tiene otros planes y Annie se sienta a mi lado.

Veo cómo Reiner da un codazo a Jean, que ocupa el hueco entre él y Bertholdt. Le susurra algo que no necesito escuchar para saber qué es. Conozco a Reiner. Se ha propuesto juntar a Bertholdt y Annie esta noche y eso hará, con o sin muérdago.

Mi pulso se acelera al ver que Jean pregunta a Annie si quiere cambiarle el sitio. Ella le mira con el ceño fruncido y accede sin variar la expresión. Me gustaría que Reiner viera cómo lo fulmino con la mirada, pero la suya está pendiente de las primeras imágenes de la película.

—¿Quieres un cojín? —pregunta Jean en un susurro, muy cerca de mi oído. Tan cerca que me provoca un escalofrío, no sé si agradable o no.

—¿Para qué?

Él se encoge de hombros en vez de responder. Agarra un cojín de los muchos que hay esparcidos por el suelo y lo coloca en su regazo para acurrucarse detrás, medio escondido. Nuestros hombros se rozan cuando se apoya en el respaldo del sofá. Contengo la respiración hasta que logro separarme un poco.

Nuestra cercanía me distrae gran parte de la película. La trama es interesante, pero hemos apagado todas las luces y las persianas están bajadas para que no se filtre la luz de la calle. El fantasma que sale del pozo parece arrastrarse hacia nosotros y entrar en nuestro salón sumido en la penumbra.

Cojo un cojín, que se convierte en el mejor escudo contra el mal. Jean se tapa la boca para no molestar a los demás mientras se ríe de mí, pero ver que he acabado copiando su estrategia le hace demasiada gracia. A mí también.

Intercambiamos sonrisas cómplices del miedo que estamos pasando, en silencio. Igual que _siempre_.

Después es el turno de _Ju-on_ , que en mi opinión supera a la anterior. La tensión que envuelve la sala es tan insoportable que hasta un estornudo de Bertholdt nos sobresalta a todos. Annie se revuelve en el sitio y él no puede estar más colorado.

—Vaya, no quedan palomitas —Connie aprovecha la interrupción para pausar la película.

Nos miramos unos a otros. Estamos tan aterrorizados que nadie se atreve a ir solo a la cocina.

—Haré más —digo con serenidad, aunque mis manos tiemblan al coger el recipiente vacío.

Hago uso de todo el valor que puedo acumular en mi interior. La lógica me dice que no hay nada que temer, que los fantasmas no existen. Mi corazón no quiere hacer caso y el pulso se me acelera cuando enciendo la luz y la bombilla parpadea un par de veces.

Meto una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas y observo cómo ésta gira y las palomitas empiezan a estallar dentro. Es hipnótico, incluso relajante.

Entonces escucho un ruido detrás de mí. Parecen pasos lentos acercándose.

Doy media vuelta, asustado, pero solo es Jean, que ahoga un grito cuando me giro de repente. Sonreímos con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento —murmura como disculpa.

—No es tu culpa. Es esa película.

—El plan era quedarse despiertos toda la noche —Abre la nevera y saca una botella de refresco con gas—, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no podré dormir en meses.

—O en años —añado entre risas.

—Quizá muera de insomnio —También se ríe.

—Haré que escriban eso en tu lápida.

El microondas nos interrumpe con un sonido agudo, señal de que ya han terminado de hacerse las palomitas. Vuelco el interior de la bolsa en el recipiente, con cuidado para no quemarme.

—Has estado muy callado durante la cena —dice Jean en un susurro apenas audible si no estuviéramos solos.

No esperaba eso. Y menos así, de pronto, como si él no estuviera comportándose de forma extraña conmigo. Quisiera saber si va en serio, pero prefiero evadir su pregunta indirecta y volver al salón.

—Espera —Me agarra del brazo antes de que pueda salir de la cocina.

—Suéltame —No tengo ganas de hablar con él de esto.

—No pongas esa cara.

—¿Qué cara? —Resoplo clavando la vista en el suelo.

—Y deja de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Pues lo que has hecho.

Me obliga a mirarle. Aguanto su mirada como puedo, pero se empeña en desgastar la mía al observar mis ojos tan de cerca. Me fijo en los suyos, de un color diferente, más intenso. Siento como si no me mirase igual.

—¿Por qué tardáis tanto, chicos? —Los demás nos llaman para que volvamos.

Jean suelta mi brazo. Salgo de la cocina y en tres pasos ya estoy en el salón, fuera de su alcance y de su profunda mirada.

—¿Y la cerveza? —pregunta Reiner cuando ve a Jean con solo el refresco en la mano.

—No queda.

La noticia cae sobre ellos como si les hubieran dicho que el oxígeno se ha agotado.

—Podemos bajar a comprar. Hay una tienda muy cerca que a esta hora seguirá abierta, estoy seguro —dice Marco.

—Ya sé cuál dices —afirma Jean muy seguro de lo que dice—. Podemos ir Armin y yo.

Todos me miran, esperando que acceda porque tienen miedo de salir a la calle en mitad de la noche. Las víctimas de la maldición a la que debe su nombre la película, estaban en la calle por la noche cuando el fantasma se les apareció.

Por mi parte, recuerdo la película anterior, en donde la maldición se debía a una cinta de vídeo y el fantasma salía de la pantalla. Quedarse aquí tampoco es buena idea.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

.

Caminamos a paso acelerado para soportar el frío el menor tiempo posible, con la bebida recién comprada y bolsas de patatas fritas, por si las palomitas de microondas se acaban. Al tener que cargar con las cosas, no puedo meter las manos en los bolsillos. Las tengo heladas. Empiezan a dolerme los dedos, pero tampoco me quejo.

De repente, Jean se detiene en mitad de la acera y saca unos guantes del bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Toma. Los necesitas más que yo.

—Pero son tuyos…

—Considéralo —dice mientras sigue andando— un regalo de Navidad.

Me quedo estático un segundo, asimilando lo que acaba de decir y contemplando los guantes como si fueran un tesoro. Me los pongo, y mis dedos recuperan el calor gracias a la suave tela. Parecen hechos a medida, lo que me hace dudar que sean suyos. Quizá se le han quedado pequeños y por eso me los regala.

Creo que le debo una disculpa. No me atrevo a decir nada hasta llegar al edificio.

—Jean —Mi voz tiembla un poco, pero lo arreglo aclarándome la garganta—, siento haber sido tan borde antes, en la cocina. Sé que he estado en mi mundo durante la cena y no quería hablar de ello.

—¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Qué tal se encuentra tu abuelo?

Que piense en mi abuelo borra cualquier estrago que su nueva forma de comportarse haya provocado en mi pecho. Puedo enfadarme con Jean, pero no eternamente.

—Él está bien —Y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara—. Solo pensaba en las vacaciones.

—¿Tienes planes?

—En realidad no. Podemos-

—¿Por qué no le pides una cita a la chica que te gusta? Hicimos una apuesta, ¿recuerdas?

No sé qué es más molesto. Acaba de interrumpirme justo cuando iba a decir que podemos quedar un día, aunque sea nosotros solos, y encima saca de nuevo el tema de la apuesta. Según él, ahora tengo que robarle un beso a la persona que me gusta. Pero qué hago si esa persona es él.

Entonces llego a mi límite. Porque cada persona tiene uno y yo no soy la excepción. Y estoy harto de Jean y de la apuesta que se inventó él solo.

—Resulta que ya he hecho una apuesta con esa persona.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué tienes que hacer?

Estoy dispuesto a hacerle llegar mis sentimientos. Aguardo el momento hasta entrar en el ascensor, donde no tengo escapatoria a mi decisión. Porque estoy cansado de pelear conmigo mismo, de esta lucha interna sin tregua.

Respiro hondo. Me preparo para el salto.

Jean calla de repente. O a lo mejor soy yo, tan concentrado en tomar impulso que mis oídos han dejado de escuchar. Mis cuerdas vocales se niegan a emitir sonido alguno, pero eso ya no importa.

Salto.

Con los ojos cerrados. Directo a sus labios.

Sin embargo, los cálculos me fallan y mi trayectoria se desvía unos centímetros. Y a pesar del valor que había conseguido reunir, mi beso va a parar a la comisura de su boca.

No es un beso en los labios ni un beso en la mejilla. No es nada y, sin embargo, significa todo al mismo tiempo.

Me aparto como si me hubiera besado él. No puedo mirarle a la cara. No ahora que las paredes del ascensor parecen estrecharse a cada palmo que subimos. El espejo del pequeño cubículo devuelve nuestro reflejo, pero no necesito verme en él para saber que estoy rojo. Siento mis mejillas arder. Mi cara arde. Toda mi piel está ardiendo. Y solo he besado a Jean en ninguna parte.

Antes de poder asimilar lo que ha pasado, el ascensor frena en seco.

Las puertas mecánicas se abren y la figura de Marco nos espera en el umbral de la puerta.

—Habéis tardado bastante.

Entro rápido y en silencio, consumido por los latidos de mi corazón, presos de la emoción del momento. Jean entra después y Marco cierra la puerta.

En el salón nada ha cambiado. Están sentados donde y como les dejamos, esperando para continuar con la maratón.

Jean y yo ocupamos nuestro sitio. Nuestros hombros se rozan, pero ahora es distinto.

Sonrío. Mis latidos se aceleran.

Y algo más.

.

.

 **N/A** : Aasjaksjaksjaksja AHÍ VAN MIS SENTIMIENTOS (?) Lo siento, pero escribir este capítulo ha sido toda una odisea. Intentaré ser breve.

Siento mucho tardar tanto con las actualizaciones. De verdad que intento tener los capítulos listos cada fin de semana, pero los demás días apenas tengo tiempo para sentarme a esperar a la divina inspiración. Para este capítulo tuve que reestructurar varias veces el comienzo porque no terminaba de gustarme. ¿El resultado? Creo que es el capítulo más largo de este fic. Intentaré hacerlos más breves a partir de ahora, pero en este se permite porque es de los más importantes.

Debía reunir a todas las parejas en una misma sala, y manejar a tantos se me va un poco de las manos a veces. Más con Sasha enfadada, Eren pendiente del teléfono y Armin y Jean sin hablarse. Vamos, que he tenido trabajo para rato.

Solo espero que os haya gustado. La verdad, lo he revisado mil veces, pero aún no me hago a la idea de cómo ha quedado. Por eso vuestras opiniones son muy importantes para mí.

¡Y ya me despido! ¿Alguien se anima a regalarme un estúpido y sensual review? : 3

 **PD** : ¡Con este capítulo terminé oficialmente mi segundo cuaderno de escritura! Suelo escribir las notas y todo lo que se me ocurra a mano, y es emocionante ver que completas todas las hojas de un cuaderno con palabras que se ven reflejadas aquí.

 **PD2** : El siguiente capítulo es un especial…


	16. CAPÍTULO 15

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 15** **」**

 _ **Mistletoe**_

.

.

Silencio.

La luz taciturna de las farolas temblaba sobre el asfalto, como si les sacudiera un escalofrío a cada ráfaga de viento. Inquietante.

Eran las seis de la madrugada cuando Sasha, envuelta en una manta, salió al abrazo de la noche. Solía asomarse al balcón y perderse en sus pensamientos siempre que algo la preocupaba. Y eso hizo, mientras observaba las pinceladas de claridad que comenzaban a asomar tras el horizonte.

Aquella noche tenía mucho que pensar.

Estaba tan enroscada en sí misma que no se percató del frío. Solo fue consciente de ello cuando apoyó las manos en la baranda. Estaba helada.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido apenas perceptible, tan sutil que creyó haberlo imaginado. Pero la tranquilidad se había esfumado, dando paso a una atmósfera cargada de tensión. Sentía un par de ojos clavados en su espalda, una presencia observándola.

Tragó saliva. Si esa escena formara parte de una película de terror, estaría gritándole al personaje que hiciera algo. Sin embargo, su mente se hizo un lío pensando en cuál de las mil formas de actuar era la más sensata. Girarse o gritar, coger un palo o algo para defenderse. Estaba asustada, en parte por la cantidad de películas que habían visto en esa noche.

Estaba asustada. Por primera vez en su vida, pudo comprender en carne propia lo que se sentía en ese tipo situaciones. El hecho de sentirse observado, esa impresión de no poder mover las piernas, ni siquiera pedir ayuda.

Respiró hondo, contuvo el aire en los pulmones y contó hasta tres. Era la única manera de reunir el valor que necesitaba para mirar atrás.

Pero al hacerlo, al dar media vuelta, el miedo se esfumó de pronto.

Solo era Connie.

Sintió una pizca de alivio por no haber encontrado a un espíritu vengativo dispuesto a matarla, pero se negó a manifestarlo dándole la espalda. Una parte de ella seguía enfadada con él. Ese lado orgulloso.

Connie permaneció quieto, a cinco cortos pasos de distancia. Inmóvil.

—Espero no haberte asustado —dijo, aunque ya lo había hecho.

Sasha le ignoró por completo. Continuó con el papel que había decidido actuar aquella noche, fingiendo que Connie no existía.

Pero él era optimista, y quiso interpretar ese gesto como una invitación muda a quedarse, aunque en el fondo sabía que no estaba dispuesta a hablar. Era la oportunidad de utilizar sus mismas armas contra ella. Si tan decidida estaba a no dirigirle la palabra, tampoco podía echarle, ¿verdad?

Se acercó con cautela, por si acaso. Y mientras se preguntó si merecía la pena el riesgo.

Tenía muy clara la respuesta.

—No puedes seguir así —Se detuvo a su lado, apoyando los codos en la barandilla como ella.

Sasha frunció el ceño y nada más.

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio difícil de soportar. Sasha se dispuso a dar media vuelta y regresar al salón, harta de aquella situación. Harta de Connie.

Pero a veces, solo a veces, Connie tenía el poder de leerle la mente. Solo a ella.

—Lo siento —soltó en mitad de un suspiro, anticipándose a lo que iba a hacer.

Sus miradas conectaron. Los ojos de Connie pedían disculpas sin palabras; los de Sasha examinaban su rostro en busca del significado de aquella disculpa.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente? —La pregunta reflejaba desconfianza.

—No lo sé —reconoció después de pensar un rato su respuesta.

Sasha no se lo podía creer.

—¿Entonces por qué te disculpas? —El tono de su voz fue bastante elevado. Connie supo que dentro de la casa lo habían escuchado, pero no le importó.

—Porque siempre que te enfadas conmigo —Alzó la voz. Ya le daba igual qué pensaran sus amigos— es por alguna metedura de pata, aunque no fuera mi intención. Y siempre te da por ignorarme. Dime, ¿cómo puedo saber lo que he hecho mal si no quieres decírmelo? Sea lo que sea, sé que tienes razón. Siempre tienes razón. Por eso te pido perdón, porque quiero dejar de ser invisible para ti, y estoy harto de todo esto —Se le escapó una carcajada nerviosa y cuajada de angustia—. Mira, acabo de decir un montón de estupideces.

Había dejado salir todas esas palabras desde lo más hondo de sí mismo, casi sin respirar, y cuando terminó, soltó un suspiro y apartó la mirada al suelo. Era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Por su parte, Sasha repasó en su mente todo lo que había escuchado. Estaba anonadada. Nunca antes había visto a Connie así, hablando tan seria y profundamente acerca de sus sentimientos. Nunca habría imaginado que sus acciones pudieran tener algún efecto sobre él, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Empezó a sentirse culpable y, sobre todo, arrepentida.

—Hace dos días —Solo habló sin darse tiempo para pensar— me preguntaste si quería salir contigo. No sé si te referías a salir como… ya sabes… como algo más… —Sintió la atención de Connie sobre ella. Estaba nerviosa y bastante roja, así que contuvo el impulso de devolverle la mirada y se obligó a terminar lo que había empezado—. Te dije que podíamos ir a cenar y te negaste porque, según tú, te llevaría a la ruina.

Connie estuvo a punto de reír, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Hubiera sido como firmar la sentencia de muerte de su relación.

Recordaba a la perfección aquel día. Era un aburrido sábado por la tarde y tenían examen el lunes a primera hora de la mañana. Como Marco no estaba en casa, ellos dos aprovecharon para invadir el salón con apuntes y libros de química.

Sasha refunfuñaba mientras luchaba por hallar la solución de un problema.

— _Agh_ —protestó—. ¿Sabes cómo se hace el cinco? —preguntó con la esperanza de que Connie dispersara su nube de frustración.

—Aún no he llegado a ese —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero las quejas de Sasha eran tan molestas que acabó cediendo—: A ver, lee el enunciado.

—Dice así: A partir de la densidad, peso molecular y cantidad de reactivo añadida, calcular la concentración de peróxido de hidrógeno, alias agua oxigenada —aclaró—, en una disolución de 200 mililitros. Hay que tener en cuenta que se han tomado 0,74 mililitros de agua oxigenada al 30% en peso.

Connie la miraba perplejo cuando terminó de leer, dejando en claro que no se había enterado de nada. Sasha suspiró. A él le quedaba mucho más que a ella por estudiar si quería aprobar el examen del lunes. Examen que, por suerte, aprobó con un suficiente.

—Déjalo, ya le preguntaré a Marco cuando vuelva.

—No sé por qué me pides ayuda si sabes que no tengo ni idea de química.

—Porque formamos un buen equipo —dijo sin pensar. Connie la miró como pocas veces la miraba, aunque ella no se dio cuenta—. Cuando hacemos trabajos juntos, siempre obtenemos la nota más alta.

Así que solo era eso.

Por un instante pensó que se refería a otra cosa, y una duda surgió en su mente. Ya se había hecho a sí mismo aquella pregunta en varias ocasiones, pero nunca se atrevió a planteársela a Sasha.

—¿Formaríamos un buen equipo? —dijo en voz baja. No esperaba ser escuchado, pero estaban solos y en silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Connie se sorprendió. Seguía enfrascada en el problema de química, ajena al mundo.

Pensó que había llegado el momento de ser sincero. Su momento.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Sasha creyó que estaba bromeando, algo muy usual tratándose de Connie. Pero cuando alzó la vista y vio que estaba serio, se quedó sin palabras.

Fue raro, como si de repente se hubieran transportado a la velocidad de la luz hasta un universo paralelo al suyo. Sin embargo, aquella era la realidad, donde Connie le había pedido salir y un cúmulo de emociones estallaba en el interior de Sasha. Tardó más de un minuto en procesar su respuesta. Una eternidad para él, a quien empezaba a faltarle el aire por contener la respiración.

—¿Por qué no? —Tenía la cara sonrojada y un intento de sonrisa disimulada en los labios.

Connie no dijo nada. La miró fijamente, pero, poco a poco, su vista dejó de enfocar su rostro y se tornó borrosa. La imagen de los dos como novios explotó en su mente y sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar por un momento.

Sasha no sabía qué hacer. Ya había aceptado y Connie parecía no reaccionar.

Tras un enrarecido instante de silencio, decidió tomar el control de la situación:

—Podemos salir a cenar para celebrar que los exámenes terminaron —Era un buen plan. Con la inocente excusa de celebrar el final de los exámenes, si el ambiente se hacía pesado podrían comportarse como amigos sin que la cena resultara incómoda. Además, a ninguno le entusiasmaban las citas románticas.

Al parecer, su intervención fue suficiente para despertar a Connie de su trance. Aunque no de la manera que ella imaginaba.

—Ni hablar. Seguro que me haces pagar la cuenta y acabo pidiendo dinero en las calles.

Fue una broma, un chiste fácil a costa de su placer obsesivo por la comida. En aquel momento le pareció muy ingenioso y perfecto para aligerar el ambiente que su parada mental había provocado.

No fue consciente de la estupidez que había hecho hasta ese momento, en el balcón, después de dos días quemándose la cabeza pensando qué había hecho mal. Qué había hecho para enfadar a Sasha durante tanto tiempo.

Era un estúpido.

—Lo siento —Y esa disculpa sí fue sincera—. Perdóname, Sasha. Sabes que soy un bocazas.

Lo último logró curvar los labios de Sasha. Connie también sonrió, un poco más calmado.

—Quizá deberíamos cambiar esas bromas por otra cosa —dijo ella a modo de respuesta. No dijo que le perdonaba, pero Connie supo que lo había hecho al instante, por su voz, la expresión en su rostro.

—¿Como qué?

—No sé. Tú sabrás lo que pretendías hace dos días. ¿O es que has cambiado de decisión en este tiempo?

—Nunca —declaró, echándose a reír.

Después la miró fijamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que tanto le gustaba mirar a pesar de demostrarlo tan poco. Tenía una sonrisa torcida como vestigio del consuelo que sintió al saber que su torpe disculpa había funcionado.

Sasha no entendió por qué sonreía de esa forma hasta que vio cómo sacaba algo del bolsillo de su abrigo. Una ramita de muérdago. La había estado escondiendo desde el principio.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, Connie intentó mantenerlo sobre sus cabezas, pero no había tenido en cuenta la diferencia de estatura. Sasha era más alta que él, y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas.

Ella solía aprovechar ese tipo de situaciones para hacerle rabiar, lanzando algún que otro comentario sobre su altura. A Connie le molestaba, aunque en el fondo sentía más preocupación que otra cosa. Creía que a las chicas les gustaban los chicos más altos que ellas, y eso le desanimaba bastante. Sobre todo cuando veía a Sasha con otros chicos más altos que él.

A Sasha, sin embargo, eso le daba igual. Le gustaba él.

Por esa razón no hizo ningún comentario.

—Deja que lo sostenga yo —Pero no pudo contener la risa. Le quitó el muérdago y lo mantuvo en alto.

A Connie le gustaba verla reír y escuchar su verdadera risa, muy distinta a la que hacía cuando estaba rodeada de gente. Muy pocas personas en el mundo conocían su risa y se sentía afortunado de ser una de ellas.

—Ahora estamos bajo el muérdago —comentó, sonriendo como si estar bajo el muérdago fuera un gran descubrimiento.

—Eso parece —Sasha imitó su actitud, siguiéndole el juego.

Rieron con cierto nerviosismo. La risa les ayudó a superar esos nervios que les hacían cosquillas en la espalda, en las muñecas, en todas partes. Les ayudó a seguir siendo ellos mismos.

—Y ya conoces la tradición —susurró Connie, acercando sus rostros.

Estando tan cerca el uno del otro, con la distancia entre sus cuerpos estrechándose cada vez más, los roces eran inevitables. Sus miradas chocaron en ese espacio, y de nuevo sus ojos hablaron por ellos, pidiéndose permiso para dar el siguiente paso y cruzar la barrera.

Los ojos de Connie pedían permiso para saltar al vacío en esa noche sin estrellas. Sasha se sonrojó aún más, si es que era posible.

—La conozco —respondió. Pero todavía no había olvidado que minutos antes estaba enfadada por algo muy serio, y una idea fugaz surcó el cielo sin estrellas de esa noche.

Señaló su mejilla.

—¿En serio? —La cara de Connie fue como volver la vista al pasado, cuando tenían diez u once años. Un _deja vu_ , quizá.

—No es tan fácil conquistarme.

Él soltó un suspiro de resignación.

En el fondo, Sasha deseaba ese beso tanto como él. Connie lo sabía, pero como todos los chicos, él también pensaba que la mente de las chicas era un enrevesado rompecabezas.

Poco a poco, sus rostros se acercaron hasta que los labios de Connie rozaron la mejilla de Sasha. Un simple roce, pero su piel ardía y el calor se mezcló en los sentidos de Connie con mil sensaciones de mil sabores diferentes. Ambos sintieron cómo sus mentes se nublaban durante un segundo.

No fue un beso en los labios. Tampoco fue la primera vez que Connie le daba un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, lo sintieron como un _primer beso_.

Connie estaba dispuesto a apartarse, aunque muy despacio, casi a regañadientes. No quería hacerlo. Quería estar cerca de ella, probar si el resto de ella sabía igual, descubrir todos sus matices juntos. Quería juntar sus cuerpos en un estrecho abrazo y sentir sus latidos como sentía los suyos. Acelerados.

Jamás imaginó que Sasha le detendría. Y mucho menos que la vería señalar su boca.

—Dije que no sería fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

Mientras sus labios y ellos mismos se fundían, el muérdago se escurrió entre los dedos de Sasha y cayó al suelo. Quería tener las manos libres para rodear el cuello de Connie y profundizar el beso que llevaban guardando desde hacía mucho.

Y todas las estrellas del universo se unieron para iluminar el cielo.

.

Mientras, en el salón, los ronquidos de Reiner invadían los diálogos de la película.

Armin perseguía el mismo camino, al igual que Mikasa, a quien le pesaban los párpados cuando los protagonistas de la película se encontraban fuera de peligro. Con Eren más pendiente de su teléfono que de otra cosa, nadie hablaba en el salón.

Annie también dormía, aunque su respiración era tranquila y sigilosa, como ella. A Bertholdt, más concentrado en observarla de reojo que en la pantalla, le preocupaba por momentos que su aliento se extinguiera. Parecía la estatua de algún museo, de las que se pueden ver pero no tocar. Sin duda, sería la pieza principal de la exposición.

De repente, Annie se removió en busca de una posición más cómoda, encontrando el lugar adecuado donde apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Bertholdt.

Fue un alivio para él que Reiner siguiera durmiendo.

Y un alivio que Annie estuviera dormida también, porque así podía contemplar de cerca cada centímetro de ella. La idea de sostener su mano pasó por su mente, seguida del sentimiento de inseguridad que siempre le acompañaba en todas sus decisiones. Miró a los demás. Ninguno iba a darse cuenta. Y por un momento se permitió el placer de intentar una locura como esa.

Deslizó su mano en busca de la mano de Annie, que descansaba sobre el regazo.

Ella giró un poco la cabeza ante el contacto, pero no se despertó lo más mínimo. Un suspiro chocó con el cuello de Bertholdt, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara y un rubor intenso usurpara su rostro. Era cálido y no tardó en acostumbrarse a la suavidad de sus caricias.

Sonrió. La imagen parecía sacada de alguna película ñoña de Navidad.

Estaban juntos. Ella con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y susurrándole incoherencias a cada exhalación. No decía nada, solo respiraba, pero cada roce de su aliento provocaba en Bertholdt una sensación diferente. Sostenía su mano mientras una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. También estaba cansado, pero su corazón se mantenía despierto, más despierto que nunca.

El muérdago ya no era necesario porque ya no necesitaba besarla. A Bertholdt le bastaba con estar así toda la noche. Juntos, con Annie dejándose llevar por el sueño y él dejándose llevar por ella.

.

—¿Creéis que Sasha habrá tirado por el balcón a ese pobre chico? —preguntó Jean a los que permanecían despiertos. Usó el primer comentario que acudió a su mente con el propósito de traer a Armin de vuelta a la realidad.

Armin abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la potente risa de Ymir.

—Creo que están tardando por otro motivo —comentó airosa, y miró a Historia, encajada entre el cuerpo de Marco y el suyo. Sonrió con cierta picardía.

La penumbra ocultó el viaje de su mano hacia la de Historia.

Marco notó cómo el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba. Tampoco le dio importancia. Sabía bien que contenerse era una tarea complicada para Ymir. Al fin y al cabo, su supuesta novia estaba enamorada de ella y él se alegraba de verlas juntas.

Porque Marco e Historia eran muy buenos amigos y nada más.

Ymir y ella siempre se habían entendido de forma especial. Eran mejores amigas, aunque en el fondo las dos sabían que su aprecio superaba los límites de la simple amistad. Cuando Ymir decidió dar el paso, Historia tuvo miedo de la reacción de su padre, que ya había mostrado en diversas ocasiones su homofobia. Quisieron mantener su relación en secreto, pero todo se complicó cuando Ymir fue enviada a la ciudad para continuar con sus estudios. A pesar de la insistencia de Historia para acompañar a su _mejor amiga_ , su padre no quiso, y se vieron obligadas a separarse.

Para Marco fue imposible negarles el favor cuando se lo pidieron. Confiaban en que él guardaría el secreto y las ayudaría. ¿Cómo? Haciéndose pasar por el novio de Historia. De ese modo, ella tendría una excusa para visitar la ciudad y ver a Ymir, al menos, una vez al mes.

Historia iba a la ciudad todos los meses, se instalaba en el apartamento de Marco, Connie y Sasha, y quedaba con Ymir a escondidas de sus amigos. Cuantas menos personas supieran la verdad, mejor.

A Marco no le importaba mantener a salvo el secreto, fingir que era su novio, con tal de verlas juntas. Una suerte que él no conocía.

—Creo que iré a ponerme el pijama —dijo Historia al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, Marco vio cómo frotaba el dorso de su mano. Tenía una sonrisa semiescondida en los labios y un brillo especial en los ojos. Solo brillaban así cuando estaba con Ymir.

—Yo voy al baño —Ymir la siguió con esa excusa tan pobre, pero ninguno de los presentes les prestó atención a excepción de Marco.

Historia esperó en la oscuridad, apoyada en la pared y con la respiración agitada. Aún frotaba el dorso de su mano.

—Deberías tener más cuidado cuando estamos entre tanta gente —susurró.

— _Oh_ , vamos, están dormidos —se quejó Ymir entre susurros también—. Berth solo tiene ojos para Annie, y Jean está más pendiente de Armin que de su propio miedo.

Se miraron un instante, en silencio, tentándose con la mirada. A pesar del cariño que Ymir le había demostrado durante la cena, no habían tenido oportunidad de estar a solas hasta ese momento.

Ymir no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo.

Como Historia estaba apoyada en la pared, fue fácil atraparla entre sus brazos. Los latidos del corazón de Historia se aceleraron con solo pensar en lo siguiente. La anticipación de volver a sentir sus besos era encantadora y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Ymir tomó aire y se acercó despacio, muy despacio, saboreando cada rasgo que componía el rostro de Historia por diminuto que fuese. Su rostro angelical. Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de atreverse a acariciar con suavidad su piel de porcelana.

Tan blanca en contraste con la suya.

Acarició sus labios. Estaban agrietados, algo normal para los labios de Historia en invierno. Los humedeció antes de besarlos. Allí, en mitad del pasillo, despacio, conteniendo el aliento y las ganas de besarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ambas llevaban ansiando un momento así durante toda la noche. Ahora que se hacía realidad, Ymir solo podía sonreír contra los labios de Historia.

De ningún modo iba a dejar de besarla.

.

Jean notó un repentino peso en el hombro. Era Armin, que se rindió al sueño tras varios intentos por permanecer despierto.

Estuvo a punto de decir otra estupidez para despertarle, pero cometió el terrible error de mirarle, y ya no supo qué hacer. Sus ojos estudiaron cada palmo de su rostro dormido sin discreción; la forma de su nariz, el rubor en sus mejillas, deteniéndose en sus pestañas, largas y espesas, ocultas tras el cristal de unas gafas que unos ojos como los de Armin no deberían necesitar.

Dormía con los labios separados. Parecían dispuestos a recibir un beso.

Jean sacudió la cabeza en un intento de apartar ese pensamiento. Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, ni siquiera en la película de terror que estaban viendo.

Todo comenzó unos días antes, y solo pensaba en Armin desde entonces.

Nunca se había percatado de cuánto le pensaba hasta ese día, cuando sus amigos notaron por él que no trataba a Armin como si fuera un amigo cualquiera. Jean no le dio importancia, pero lo consideró, descubriendo que tenían razón. Porque sí, Armin era más que un amigo para él.

Su imagen se hacía presenta en su mente a todas horas. Estaba confuso y solo conseguía distraerse, cuando lo único que quería era concentrarse en los estudios para aprobar todos los finales. Pensó que siendo un poco distante con él conseguiría expulsarle de sus pensamientos, al menos hasta que terminara la temporada de exámenes.

Pero todo lo contrario. Armin se dio cuenta de su cambio de comportamiento y parecía más apagado cada día. Jean lo notó y no hizo nada, intentando sin éxito no preocuparse por él. No sabía qué hacer, más bien.

Hasta aquella noche.

Si Armin era más que un buen amigo, qué más daba. Hasta entonces, a ninguno le había parecido raro. Quería hablar con él y volver a ser como antes, pero en cuestión de segundos, sus planes se desvanecieron en el aire. Media parte de su ser observaba a Armin mientras dormía. La otra mitad seguía en alguna parte del ascensor.

Solo podía pensar en el rubor de sus mejillas al acercarse, y en su olor, porque no supo si era solo esa noche o siempre, pero Armin olía muy bien. Así descubrió algo nuevo que añadir a su lista de cosas que le gustaban de Armin. Una lista bastante larga.

Jean solo podía pensar en sus labios besándole. Fue un beso en la comisura de los labios, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Y con ese corto beso, Armin había sembrado un millón de dudas en su mente en blanco, separándose como asustado y sin dar ninguna explicación.

Para cuando reaccionó, el ascensor ya se había detenido y no tuvo ocasión de hacer preguntas. Quería hablar con él, de verdad que sí, pero no en el salón o delante de todos sus amigos.

Quería esperar hasta que estuvieran solos.

Se contuvo, aunque no le fue fácil soportar su cercanía durante horas seguidas, y menos viendo cómo caída profundamente dormido. Tampoco le fue fácil aguantar las ganas de llevarle a la cocina y preguntarle allí mismo, sin importar que les escucharan desde el salón, por qué lo había hecho. Por qué a él y sin previo aviso. Por qué se apartó en lugar de arrastrar sus dulces labios a su boca.

Jean estaba hundido en un mar de dudas más profundo que la mirada azul de Armin.

También había descubierto algo nuevo tras el beso. Una nueva lista se inició en su mente de manera mecánica, como la reacción espontánea que se da en un volcán de bicarbonato.

Una lista de cosas que Jean amaba de Armin. La primera: sus labios.

Y la lista crecía cuanto más le miraba.

Interminable.

.

.

 **N/A** : ¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! También lo siento si este capítulo no ha cumplido con vuestras expectativas. De verdad que quería terminarlo, pero cuando no era por trabajos, era por exámenes. ¡La frustración de Sasha con el problema de química es real! Estuve un buen rato intentando resolverlo para una p**a memoria de prácticas. _Ah_ , y tuve un 10 en un examen (saco las notas más altas porque es una asignatura que estoy repitiendo…)

Siento mucho si querías más Jearmin. ¡Que no cunda el pánico! Jean hablará en el siguiente capítulo, Y TIENE MUCHO QUE DECIR (a no ser que decida intercalar un pequeño especial de Eren y Levi, que no tuvieron su momento aquí porque el capítulo iba a ser interminable, como la _lista de Jean_ jajajaja matadme)

Espero actualizar pronto (ya he empezado a escribir el siguiente), pero no prometo nada. Ahora entro en temporada de exámenes finales y no sé cuánto tiempo libre tendré.

Y antes de despedirme, me gustaría recomendar un _one-shot_ maravilloso escrito por una lectora maravillosa que, además, se inspiró en este pequeño _fic_. Se titula **Sólo tú** y es un Jearmin que os hará explotar los _feels_ , lo juro. ¡Debéis leerlo! Su perfil es .

Sin más me despido ya. Como siempre, estoy muerta de sueño.

 _¿Alguien se anima a dejar un estúpido y sensual review?~_

 **PD** : Sé que tengo lecturas, reviews pendientes por responder… pero os prometo que poco a poco me pondré al día, volviendo a leer vuestras historias.

 **PD2** : Últimamente me ha dado MUY fuerte con Steven Universe. Me encanta el Lapidot, que se ha convertido en mi OTP de la serie. Quiero escribir un _fic_ no muy largo. Sería mi primer yuri (aparte del Yumikuri en esta historia… es decir, nada) y la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **Aclaración** : En este capítulo los hechos ocurridos en los dos capítulos anteriores están muy presentes. Como ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última actualización, recomiendo releer al menos la última parte del capítulo anterior (la parte de Jean).

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo *insertar corazón*

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 16** **」**

 _ **Jean**_

.

.

Me gusta Armin.

Es mi primer pensamiento al despertar.

El frío se cuela a través de las paredes con la intención de convertir mi habitación en una réplica del Polo Norte. Apenas he dormido a causa de los nervios, pero nada, ni la comodidad de mi cama ni las mantas que me cubren de pies a cabeza, impide que me levante con energía.

Hoy terminan las vacaciones de invierno.

En la calle no soy el único con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. He madrugado después de dos semanas levantándome tarde y no puedo reprimir los bostezos, aunque por dentro esté más despierto que nunca.

El autobús llega con los primeros destellos del alba. Tomo asiento al fondo antes de que se ponga en marcha de nuevo. Sonrío. No escucho música, pero la versión de Louis Armstrong de _La vie en rose_ marca el ritmo de una cuenta atrás.

Nunca me había emocionado tanto ir al instituto. Por las caras de los que me rodean, nadie parece compartir mi entusiasmo excepto la chica de enfrente. Sus manos sostienen con fuerza un sobre cerrado y sus ojos miran por la ventilla sin prestar atención nada. Me pregunto qué habrá en ese sobre. Es posible que una carta declarando su amor a alguien especial..

Nos detenemos en una parada más de las muchas que componen la ruta hasta el instituto, pero mi corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza. No es una parada cualquiera, sino la parada con la que la cuenta atrás llega a su fin. Solo puedo contener la respiración mientras veo a la gente entrar y ninguna de esas personas es la que quiero ver.

Hasta que aparece.

Armin es el último en subir y las puertas se cierran tras él.

Algo es diferente. Parece otro Armin, aunque quizá es porque está despeinado, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de arreglarse. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que hace este encuentro distinto a los demás. Puede que sean los tímidos rayos de sol, el color de sus ojos –más extraordinario de lo que quería recordar– o los enredos de su pelo, pero solo puedo pensar en una cosa.

Me gusta Armin.

Y el pensamiento se repite mientras le veo mantener el equilibrio aferrándose con las dos manos a una de las barras. Desde mi asiento agito la mano para que vea dónde estoy, y nuestras miradas conectan entre la multitud de rostros desconocidos.

El tiempo se congela en esta mañana de enero hasta que Armin se sienta a mi lado.

—Buenos días —saluda nada más sentarse, cálido y amable, como una caricia.

—¿Te has peinado esta mañana? —digo señalando su cabeza. Él se sonroja avergonzado e intenta remediar el desastre que reina en su pelo.

Me río, pero no de él. Su reacción me ha parecido adorable. Es una risa inquieta.

Armin me mira un poco molesto.

—Muy gracioso —Pero solo un poco. A sus labios asoma un proyecto de sonrisa—. ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre después de dos semanas sin vernos?

—Es lo primero que he pensado —miento. No voy a decirle que me gusta así como así, de repente. No puedo.

Estamos muy cerca. Estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración pausada, el calor que desprende pegado a mi costado. Nuestros brazos chocan en cada curva, en cada movimiento imprevisible. Tengo la sensación de que el autobús se mueve más de lo habitual.

Me gusta Armin y es difícil mirar otra cosa que no sea él. No sé desde cuándo ni por qué, ni siquiera sé si debería buscar una razón a lo que siento. Solo sé que me gusta Armin.

Permanecemos en silencio gran parte del trayecto. Me gusta hablar con él. Me gusta escucharle, pero también me gusta cuando calla porque está como ausente. Igual que ahora.

—¿Has hecho algo especial en vacaciones? —pregunto sin más. Hay algo que me perturba, demasiado como para soportar un mutismo tan prolongado.

Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

—Han sido unas navidades tranquilas —Sonríe. Su sonrisa absorbe mis sentidos y por un momento dejo de escuchar lo que está diciendo. Él no se da cuenta y sigue hablando como si nada—: También he ido a la biblioteca a coger prestados algunos libros que tenía ganas de leer pero no el tiempo libre suficiente, como una antología de los cuentos que recopilaron los hermanos Grimm. El parecido con las adaptaciones de Disney es pura coincidencia —bromea.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por ejemplo, la madrastra de Blancanieves es condenada a calzarse unos zapatos incandescentes y bailar hasta la muerte. Y en el cuento de Cenicienta-

—Vale, vale, he pillado el concepto —le interrumpo. La imagen de la madrastra de Blancanieves sufriendo semejante castigo ya es bastante desagradable, no me apetece saber qué ocurre en las otras historias—. Realmente tienes un lado sádico. Hay que tenerlo para leer esas cosas.

—Es mera curiosidad —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes, saber cómo los cuentos también han evolucionado con el paso de los siglos —Suspira, y durante un rato nos dejamos cubrir por el silencio. Cuando creo que su boca se ha cerrado para siempre, escucho en un susurro—: Siento mucho haberte fallado el otro día.

Su disculpa me pilla desprevenido, pero no tardo en comprender a qué se refiere.

—¡No lo sientas! No es tu culpa ponerte enfermo el día antes al desfile de año nuevo —Un leve sonrojo invade mi rostro, lo sé por el calor que me envuelve de repente. Aparto la mirada de él, y solo soy capaz de terminar la frase en voz baja—, aunque me hubiera gustado ir contigo.

Estoy seguro de que no me ha oído.

En realidad, el desfile solo era una excusa para vernos. A solas.

Y es que las cosas sucedieron muy rápido. Armin dijo que había hecho una apuesta con la persona que le gustaba. Entramos al ascensor y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios se posaron muy cerca de los míos. Y tan rápido como llegaron, se separaron dejándome confundido y con el corazón latiendo como loco.

Desde entonces he pensado mucho en ese instante. El instante en que supe que Armin me gusta. Aunque una parte de mí siempre lo supo, y no hubiese tardado mucho en crecer hasta hacerse notar. Aquel beso torpe y espontáneo solo aceleró el proceso.

Durante las vacaciones, enviarnos mensajes se convirtió en algo habitual y hablamos por teléfono varias veces. Sin embargo, nunca tuve el coraje suficiente para hablar de lo que pasó en el ascensor aquella noche. Pensé que hablarlo en persona sería más fácil, pero ahora que le tengo al lado no encuentro las palabras adecuadas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Me hubiese gustado que estuvieras aquí en Navidad —Su voz trémula disuelve mis pensamientos.

El día antes de Navidad, Armin llamó para proponerme ir a ver las luces del centro de la ciudad y comprar un regalo para su abuelo. Yo estaba en el pueblo con mi familia y no tuvimos más remedio que conformarnos con hablar un rato por teléfono.

—A mí también —Me mira sorprendido. Quizá he sido demasiado directo—. Quiero decir que en el pueblo estaba aburrido y hablar contigo por teléfono fue muy divertido, fue genial, pero ojalá hubiese sido en persona. ¿Pudiste ir?

— _Ah_ , sí, no te preocupes por eso, quedé con Eren. Hacía mucho que no quedábamos los dos solos y pudimos hablar de muchas cosas.

—Vaya… —murmuro entre dientes mientras abandonamos el autobús.

Hemos llegado a la calle donde está instituto. Nuestra conversación tiembla según nos acercamos al portón de entrada, aguardando el momento de su muerte.

Armin se ríe del evidente disgusto reflejado en mi rostro, y yo quisiera controlar el universo y detener su avance. Solo para verle reír un poco más.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunta incómodo. No me había percatado de que le estaba mirando fijamente, sin pestañear.

—Echaba de menos tu risa.

—¿Mi risa? —Murmura algo más, pero las palabras se enredan en sus cuerdas vocales. Un rubor enciende sus mejillas, el contraste perfecto con su tono de piel.

—Sí, y también echaba de menos esto —Con un rápido movimiento, me acerco a él y paso un brazo por detrás de sus hombros, atrapándole por completo, dejándole sin escapatoria para alborotar su pelo sin piedad.

Armin se retuerce, pero no voy a dejarle ir con tanta facilidad. Me río. Él también se ríe. Y entre risas acabamos con la respiración acelerada, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas.

Intenta huir. Es tan astuto que ha sabido esperar el instante adecuado, pero se queda en eso, un intento.

Solo cuando mis fuerzas se agotan por la risa soy consciente de que el cuerpo de Armin está preso entre mis brazos y nuestros rostros se encuentran a escasos centímetros de tocarse. Nos observamos de cerca, sin parpadear. Tan cerca que su aliento, formando nubes blancas al chocar con el frío, se une al mío en el estrecho espacio entre nosotros. Siento su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y su calor envolver el mío.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Y mi sonrisa se agranda con la suya, como si se alimentara de ella y creciera en cada momento que Armin sonríe y estoy cerca para verlo.

Entramos al instituto con pasos lentos. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos y este pequeño lapso en el tiempo es demasiado corto en comparación. Aún no queremos despedirnos.

Pero tanto Armin como yo sabemos que debemos ir a clase.

—Nos vemos luego —dice antes de ir hacia su aula. La mía se encuentra antes en el pasillo y no tengo otra opción que ver cómo se aleja.

Un golpe en el hombro me devuelve a la realidad.

—¿Qué haces parado en mitad del pasillo? —Es Jamie, un compañero de clase. Entro tras él.

El interior se consume en la calma. Casi todos mis compañeros están dentro, charlando de lo que han hecho durante las vacaciones. Por un momento pienso que Connie y Sasha todavía no han llegado. Si estuvieran, el ambiente sería muy distinto.

Sin embargo, sí están aquí y, lo que es más sorprendente, no están discutiendo. Los ojos de Connie, sentado al revés y con los brazos apoyados en cruz sobre el respaldo de su silla, no pierden detalle de Sasha, que no para de parlotear.

Soy engullido por una atmósfera de irrealidad al acercarme a ellos. En serio, es imposible que estén hablando de forma pacífica. A lo mejor han pactado una tregua.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros dos? —pregunto antes de dejar la mochila en mi mesa. Ser directo forma parte de mi naturaleza, excepto cuando se trata de Armin. Con Armin todo es relativo.

Sasha y Connie intercambian miradas entre sí. Parecen avergonzados, no entiendo por qué.

—Nada —balbucea Connie, rojo hasta las orejas y evitando el contacto directo con mi mirada inquisitiva—, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

Creo que ocultan algo.

Pregunto a Sasha, pero es como hablar con la pared. Se limita a sacar sus cosas de su mochila y parece no escuchar. O a lo mejor me está ignorando, que también es posible.

El profesor de historia entra en el aula y no puedo insistir más. Por ahora.

Durante la clase, mi atención viaja de la pizarra a las páginas del libro, donde no tardo en distraerme dibujando. Empiezo por la forma de la cabeza, el peinado, con un flequillo que ocupa casi toda la frente. Un cabello rubio y suave que dan ganas de acariciar.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta, tengo un retrato a medias de Armin en la página que trata de la mitología griega, y taparlo se convierte en mi nueva distracción. Connie se sienta en la mesa de al lado y no me gustaría que lo viera. Haría preguntas innecesarias.

Las demás clases suceden de forma similar. Igual de aburridas. A mi mente le basta con mirar un instante el techo, la ventana o el nivel de tinta del bolígrafo para perder el hilo de la explicación. Por suerte, las manecillas del reloj se acercan despacio a la hora del descanso, y llega el momento de salir fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

Sasha y Connie no parecen tener intención de marcharse, así que ni me molesto en preguntarles. Busco a Armin en su aula, pero la encuentro vacía. La biblioteca es el segundo lugar donde se me ocurre mirar. Así que, sin pensármelo dos veces, voy a la biblioteca.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara al encontrarle, pero no tarda en borrarse al comprobar que no está solo. Eren está sentado junto a él, y enfrente de Eren está Marco. Solo hay una silla vacía, enfrente de Armin.

Quisiera saludarles con energía, sobre todo a Marco, a quien no veo desde Navidad, pero estamos en la biblioteca y el profesor de guardia puede expulsarme si alzo la voz. Además, parecen inmersos en la lectura de un libro y prefiero no interrumpirles, por lo que me limito a ocupar el asiento libre en silencio.

El idiota suicida de Eren frunce el ceño cuando me ve. Marco y Armin sonríen, y Marco me saluda con una palmada suave en la espalda. Después regresan a su lectura. Por mi parte, intento echar un vistazo a los apartados que el profesor de historia ha explicado mientras no prestaba atención, mientras mi mente intentaba inmortalizar a Armin. Por el momento prefiero evitar las páginas donde está el dibujo, al menos delante de ellos. La mitología griega puede esperar.

Apenas hay cosas para estudiar. Obvio. Acabamos de volver de las vacaciones y solo hemos tenido tres clases, lo que me lleva a pensar en por qué habrán venido ellos aquí. Maldita sea, el resto del mundo está en el patio del instituto, disfrutando de las reducidas horas de sol. La biblioteca está casi desierta.

Solo quería hablar con Armin, y las ansias de hacerlo me devoran por dentro.

Entonces tengo una idea. Arranco un trozo de papel de mi cuaderno y escribo lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza:

 _Jean_ : ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí el primer día de clase?

Con disimulo, lanzo el trozo de papel doblado tres veces. Su trayectoria es casi perfecta y aterriza en el libro de Armin, captando su atención al instante. Observo cómo lo desdobla con cuidado y lo lee antes de que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa divertida. Entonces escribe la respuesta y vuelve a doblar el papelito.

 _Armin_ : Te lo he dicho en el bus, ¿no te acuerdas? Tenemos un examen de _La divina comedia_ de Dante en tres días. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?… PD: ¿No crees que la época de enviar notitas ya ha pasado?

 _Ups_. Debió contármelo en el rato que dejé de escucharle. Me siento un poco estúpido por haber desconectado de esa manera a causa de su sonrisa. Una sonrisa encantadora, por cierto, pero no justifica que olvidara cómo usar el sentido del oído.

¿Y qué respondo ahora? Ni siquiera yo mismo sé qué hago aquí. Mejor contesto a su última pregunta e ignoro las otras, no vaya a ser que siga metiendo la pata.

 _Jean_ : No seas aguafiestas. Te alegras de verme y lo sabes.

Cuando estoy preparado para lanzarle de vuelta el papel, Eren se acerca a preguntarle algo. El muy imbécil me mira de reojo y sonríe de lado. Creo que está distrayendo a Armin para fastidiarme. Mosqueado, añado algo más a la nota:

 _Jean_ : No malgastes tus energías. Eres mi amuleto de la suerte, ¿recuerdas?

Espero a que Eren se canse de mantenerle ocupado para poder lanzársela. Su respuesta no tarda en volar hasta mí.

 _Armin_ : No sé, hace mucho que no quedamos para estudiar. A lo mejor has encontrado a otro amuleto que dé más suerte que yo.

 _Jean_ : Nadie es mejor que tú.

Se sonroja, y verle sonrojado hace que también me sonroje. Aun así no puedo dejar de mirarle porque comprobar dónde está el límite de Armin también es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Segundos más tarde retoma su lectura, y pienso que si tiene examen de ese libro, es mejor dejar de molestarle con mis notitas.

Pero no puedo dejar de mirarle. Me gusta Armin y cada maldito gesto que hace. Como cuando se recoge el pelo tras la oreja y resopla para apartar el flequillo de sus ojos. Recuerdo las tardes de estudio y lo que suele hacer cuando no logra hallar la solución a un problema de física. Se agarra el flequillo y tira de él, como si quisiera arrancarlo. Pero no, solo está frustrado, y con sacudirle el pelo basta para secuestrarle una sonrisa.

Al salir de la biblioteca para volver a clase, Marco me pide que le espere mientras recoge sus cosas. Eren agarra a Armin del brazo y los pierdo de vista un momento.

—¿Has disfrutado de los últimos días de vacaciones? —La voz de Marco recupera su tono normal cuando salimos de la biblioteca.

Detecto a Armin y Eren caminando unos metros por delante de nosotros.

—Sí, claro —Mi mirada sigue los pasos de Armin, todo para ver cómo el idiota de Eren le rodea con un brazo y arrima el cuerpo de Armin a su costado. Gruño por lo bajo. Lo hace a propósito, seguro.

—¿Se puede saber qué ocultáis Armin y tú? —pregunta Marco de pronto.

Entonces soy consciente de que tengo la mandíbula tensa mientras observo a Eren reír con Armin. No sé qué responder a eso.

—Nada —balbuceo, rojo hasta las orejas y evitando el contacto directo con sus ojos—, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—He visto que os pasabais notitas antes.

—¡Mira, allí está Jamie —exclamo, ignorando por completo su comentario—, la persona que andaba buscando!

Me alejo con la máxima rapidez posible, fingiendo seguir a Jamie para preguntarle algo a pesar de que apenas nos hablamos. Lo único que sé de él es que quiere ser actor y trabaja como repartidor de correo. Marco parece haberse creído la excusa, o eso prefiero creer.

El resto de la mañana transcurre con cierta normalidad. Cuento el tiempo que falta para que las clases terminen, una tras otra, hasta que podemos irnos. Pero no es volver a casa lo que me pone más contento.

A la salida del instituto siempre nos reunimos, y más un día como hoy, que tenemos tantas ganas de contar y que nos cuenten cómo han sido nuestras vacaciones de invierno y qué nos han regalado en Navidad. Armin y yo compartimos un escueto saludo. No nos prestamos demasiada atención hasta despedirnos de los demás. Como somos los únicos que van en autobús, disponemos de más tiempo solos, suficiente para contarnos todo lo que queramos.

De camino a la parada, Armin suspira más de dos veces. Algo le pasa.

—Estás estresado, ¿verdad? —Parece impresionado porque haya adivinado lo que ronda por su mente. Asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Es por ese examen?

—Temo no acordarme de todo. He leído el libro, pero nuestro profesor es muy detallista, y la interpretación de cada pasaje es complicada y tiene muchos personajes.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el Armin que conozco, ese que está todo el tiempo hablando de libros, reflexionando sobre ellos y sobre cosas que jamás podré entender? —Sonríe y consigue arrancarme un suspiro. Me reconforta ver que he logrado dispersar parte de su preocupación—. Deberías despejarte un poco. Salir a correr, por ejemplo. Si quieres puedo ir contigo.

Armin arruga la nariz.

—No me convence demasiado esa idea.

—Ejercicio físico para ejercitar la mente —recito como si supiera de lo que hablo—. No recuerdo dónde lo leí, pero creo que tiene razón. ¿Y qué me dices de salir a divertirte?

—Jean, no me parece bien salir cuando tengo examen en tres días.

—Tampoco tiene que ser antes del examen. Me refería a salir más a menudo —Entonces recuerdo una cosa, algo que había olvidado por completo y que es importante para mí—. ¿Qué piensas hacer este fin de semana?

—Supongo que… ¿descansar?

—¡Tienes que venir al concierto de _Attack on Titan_! —exclamo a los cuatro vientos, alzando los brazos de forma exagerada, como si estuviera hablando del acontecimiento más importante del año. Bueno, para el grupo lo es.

Armin me miran atónito desde abajo, sentado en el banco de la parada de autobuses, como si hubiera visto un OVNI en el cielo. Una enorme sonrisa se forma poco a poco en su rostro. La idea parece gustarle.

—¿Es este fin de semana?

—Este fin de semana. El sábado por la noche, para ser exacto.

—Espera —Su cara se ensombrece de repente—. No puedo.

Esas dos palabras caen sobre mí, estampando contra el suelo todas las ilusiones formadas hace un segundo. Me desplomo en el banco, y Armin solo necesita eso para leerme a la perfección. Antes de que pueda preguntar el porqué, me da la respuesta. Entonces comprendo cuál es el problema.

Armin me explica que, aunque su abuelo está bien, no quiere causarle molestias innecesarias, y volver a casa tan tarde le mantendría demasiado preocupado.

—Puedo acompañarte cuando el concierto termine. Nos iremos todos a la misma hora para que nadie vaya solo a casa y problema solucionado.

—¿De verdad? No sé…

—Armin, tienes que venir.

Mi voz suena entrecortada, casi suplicante, y Armin responde con una sonrisa cohibida, más risueña que nunca. Tengo que apartar la vista de él si no quiero robársela con un beso. Eso no estaría bien.

Sigo sin ser capaz de hablar de lo ocurrido en el ascensor, y mientras así sea, siento que aquel beso irá desvaneciéndose de a poco en el pasado.

Sin embargo, siento sus dedos rozar mi mano. Al principio pienso que son imaginaciones mías, pero no. Los dedos de Armin se apoyan en mi mano, que permanece quieta, petrificada sobre el pequeño banco de la parada de autobuses. Es solo un suave contacto que disimula mirando a un punto lejano en la distancia.

Nuestras manos se tocan, se dejan envolver mientras ninguno es capaz de mirar a los ojos al otro. Pero está bien. Es una sensación suave y totalmente nueva, a pesar de que ya estuvieran entrelazadas antes, la noche que perseguí a Armin bajo una tormenta y sus manos estuvieron entre las mías.

Por fuera solo sonrío, pero por dentro río a carcajadas, grito eufórico cosas sin sentido. Y al mismo tiempo siento cosquillas en el estómago cuando aún no es primavera.

Todo momento tiene un final, y éste se desmorona con la llegada del autobús. Pero no importa. Tan solo calculo cuántas horas son cinco días, y cuántos segundos son la suma de esas horas.

Quiero que el resto de la semana pase rápido.

Quiero que sea sábado.

.

.

 **N/A** : *salta de alegría como idiota* Creo que este capítulo se lleva el primer premio a la cosa más ñoña jamás escrita. Vamos, que pido perdón antes de que ser bombardeada por comentarios tipo: mi hija ha muerto por sobredosis de azúcar POR TU CULPA. ¡Lo siento, señora! ¡Es todo culpa de Jean! ¡El pobre tenía muchas ganas de soltar todo esto de una vez por todas!

Me ha costado mucho ordenar todas las ideas que tenía para este capítulo, pero creo que al final no ha quedado del todo mal. En fin, solo espero que os guste.

Como siempre, siento mucho la tardanza y *ejem* el falso aviso que di hace ¿dos semanas? Lo siento, pensé que iba a tener tiempo para terminarlo, pero aún me quedaba un trabajo por entregar y no fue tan fácil como pensaba en un principio. Ojalá la larga espera haya merecido la pena.

Solo me queda agradecer el apoyo y vuestros estúpidos y sensuales reviews. ¡En serio, me matáis con todas esas palabras de ánimo!

Y mejor paro ya, que a este paso la parte de notas va a ser más larga que el propio capítulo.

 _¡Nos leemos! ~_

 **PD** : ¡En el siguiente capítulo nos vamos de concierto! *da vueltas por su habitación*

 **PD2** : Jamie es un personaje de relleno y dudo mucho que vuelva a aparecer, pero quiero aclarar que pertenece a Steven Universe. Estoy intentado convencer a mi hermana pequeña de hacer cosplay de él. En serio, buscad imágenes suyas disfrazado de las Crystal Gems. No se me ocurre un cosplay más friki xD


	18. CAPÍTULO 17

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **Aclaración** : En este capítulo los hechos ocurridos en los tres capítulos anteriores están muy presentes. Como ha pasado bastante (MIL AÑOS, LO SÉ, LO SIENTO) tiempo desde la última actualización, recomiendo releer al menos el final del capítulo anterior.

También os invito a buscar las canciones del concierto. La primera es _Just my luck_ , de _McFly_ ; la segunda es _Corrupted_ , también de _McFly_ ; y la última es _Romeo y Julieta_ , de _El Niño de la Hipoteca_.

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo ~

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 17** **」**

 _ **Armin**_

.

.

Tengo frío, pero mis manos están calientes.

Los guantes que Jean me regaló las protegen.

Aún me sigue sorprendiendo que se ajusten perfectamente al tamaño de mis manos cada vez que los llevo puestos. Se supone que eran suyos y sus manos son más grandes que las mías. La tela es suave, de un tacto aterciopelado y un color azul marino, y no permite que las bajas temperaturas congelen la punta de mis dedos.

Sin embargo, mi cara está helada. En un intento de que entre en calor, la cubro con ambas manos y libero un cálido suspiro entre ellas.

Y me sonrojo.

Huelen a Jean.

Entonces le veo a lo lejos, convocado por mis pensamientos. Es imposible no reconocerle entre la gente. Camina con la funda del bajo en la espalda y la vista clavada en sus pies. Se acerca moviendo los labios, canturreando una canción. Pensativo.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en su cara cuando me ve plantado en la acera. Seguro que piensa: _antes de la hora, como siempre_. Y es verdad. He llegado mucho antes, pero si pregunta diré que no es verdad, que sólo han sido unos minutos de espera, así que prefiere ahorrase la observación.

—Menudo frío.

—¿Crees que nevará? —pregunto mirando el cielo encapotado que cubre la ciudad.

—Es probable.

Cuando bajo la vista, nuestras miradas conectan. Y por unos pocos segundos no respiro, no parpadeo. Él tampoco se inmuta.

Su sonrisa se ensancha y gira la cabeza a otro lado, como queriendo esconderla. Es raro ver a Jean actuar de esa forma, como _yo_ haría.

—¿Vamos?

Y con un simple gesto de cabeza, emprendemos el camino hacia el lugar del concierto.

El sábado ha llegado antes de que nos demos cuenta. Jean estuvo muy ocupado esta semana con ensayos y pruebas de sonido. Los últimos preparativos del concierto han impedido que nos veamos en la biblioteca por las tardes, pero sé que volveremos a estudiar juntos, que recuperaremos esos momentos de intimidad silenciosa entre libros de texto y apuntes.

Estoy nervioso y mucho. Después de tantos días apenas compartiendo nuestro corto trayecto en autobús y nada más, estar a solas con él parece algo nuevo para mí. Para ambos.

—¿Qué tal tu examen? —pregunta antes de que comience a comerme la cabeza en busca de un tema de conversación. Se refiere al examen de literatura que tuve ayer sobre _La Divina Comedia_ de Dante.

— _Ah_ , genial. Al final no fue para tanto.

Parece mentira que estuviera agobiado durante toda la semana por ese examen y ahora esté aquí, de camino al primer concierto de mi vida –porque nunca he ido a uno– con Jean.

—Lo sabía —Sonríe alzando el mentón mientras ajusta el nudo de su bufanda.

—Que por lo general tenga buenas notas no significa que vaya a ser siempre así.

—A diferencia de ti, yo confío en tus superpoderes de cerebrito y sabía que tendrías la nota más alta de la clase.

—Aún no sabemos la nota.

—Pero verás cómo no estoy equivocado —asegura, totalmente convencido.

Respiro hondo. Jean puede llegar a ser muy cabezota. Se parece mucho a Eren en ese aspecto. Se parece a Eren en muchos aspectos, la verdad, pero es mejor que no lo sepa.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso confías en ti? Siempre estás diciendo que apruebas gracias a mi ayuda y no eres capaz de admitir que se debe a tu propio esfuerzo.

—Es distinto —replica. Justo lo que pensaba que haría. A veces, sólo a veces, es previsible.

—Es lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, digamos que tenemos un trato.

—Es raro.

—¿Qué no es raro en este mundo? —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que se haga de noche, por ejemplo —bromeo.

—En la otra punta del planeta ahora está amaneciendo, y en el Polo Norte —Señala un punto aleatorio en el cielo, como si el Polo estuviera encima de nuestras cabezas, en alguna parte del universo— hay épocas en que los días pasan uno tras otro sin que se haga de noche. ¡Que se haga de noche también es raro!

Ver a Jean exagerando las cosas es tan normal como lavarse la cara cada mañana.

Por alguna razón, siento cómo todos los nervios e inseguridades que tenía desde que salí de casa han desaparecido. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. Y sonrío, con la certeza de que seguirá siendo así por mucho tiempo.

—No me lo puedo creer —Se detiene de repente, en mitad de una carretera.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto preocupado. Parece que ha olvidado algo en su casa.

—Ya casi hemos llegado y ni me he enterado del tiempo que hemos estado caminando.

—Eso sí es raro.

—No, es normal si…

Pero nunca termina la frase. La deja flotando en el aire y sigue andando, dejándome atrás con la duda y el corazón inquieto.

Es verdad que estábamos cerca. Sólo con doblar una esquina vemos el letrero luminoso del local. Parece un bar de copas normal y corriente, bastante pequeño, en realidad, pero supongo que no se puede juzgar un sitio por su fachada, como tampoco se puede juzgar un libro por su portada.

Jean se adelanta unos pasos para saludar a dos chicas sentadas en un banco. Una de ellas es Mina.

—Hola, Hannah —saluda a la que no conozco—. Cuánto tiempo.

—¿Qué tal has estado, Jean? —pregunta ella. Es de mi estatura, tiene el cabello castaño por debajo del hombro y el rostro sonrojado poblado de diminutas pecas.

—Bien. Más que bien. ¿Dónde están mis chicos? —Echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Ambas se ríen por la forma en que se ha referido a sus compañeros de banda.

—Dentro, en una reunión con Hannes y el dueño —contesta Mina, para luego añadir en un susurro—: Creo que es secreta.

—Debería ir —dice Jean en un susurro acompañado de un suspiro.

—¿Y a qué esperas? —interrumpo la conversación en respuesta a su comentario.

Él me mira como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad.

—¿No te importa que te deje solo? —No sé explicar la expresión que aparece en su rostro en este momento. Parece preocupado. Seguro que se siente obligado a estar conmigo por haberme invitado, pero no tiene porqué.

—Pero no estaré solo —Miro de reojo a Mina y Hannah, que nos observan con curiosidad.

Jean las mira y vuelve a mirarme después, esta vez de una forma que no consigo descifrar. Asiente y se aleja, desapareciendo tras una puerta más pequeña al lado de la entrada del local.

—Así que eres amigo de Jean —dice Hannah al instante, captando mi atención.

—Sí, vamos al mismo instituto.

—¿Sois compañeros de clase?

—No, estamos en aulas distintas —No sé qué más decir. Siempre he sabido que me quedaría en blanco si alguien me preguntara cuál es mi relación con Jean.

Empezamos a hablar porque teníamos amigos en común y desde entonces no hemos parado de acercarnos y conocernos. Jean no es un amigo de toda la vida como Eren, ni un compañero de clase como Marco. Tampoco es sólo un compañero de instituto como Connie.

Jean es más que todo eso.

—Armin vino a uno de los ensayos —dice Mina—. Como tú nunca vienes, no os conocéis.

Hannah se sonroja.

—¿Y por qué debería ir? —Aparta la mirada, avergonzada.

—¡Porque te diviertes!

El resto de nuestra charla se centra en el grupo y los ensayos. Mina nos cuenta algunas anécdotas graciosas saltándose, obviamente, las partes en que los chicos hablan de la relación entre Hannah y Frank. Sólo he estado en uno, pero puedo imaginar cada situación como si las hubiera vivido.

Reímos a la par que escuchamos muy atentos sus historias hasta que, minutos después, la puerta principal se abre. Decidimos entrar cuanto antes para tener el sitio con mejor vista del escenario.

Por fuera parecía un local pequeño, pero por dentro es más amplio de lo que imaginaba. Las paredes y el techo están decorados con dibujos coloridos y un poco estrafalarios. Hay mesas altas y algunos taburetes esparcidos en torno al escenario, rodeado de grandes focos y manojos de cables. En el lateral derecho se encuentra la barra, donde un camarero sirve copas a un grupo de chicos.

Hannah observa el local con el mismo interés que yo, pero Mina apenas muestra curiosidad y pasea la vista en busca de una mesa cerca del escenario pero alejada de los altavoces. No queremos salir sordos de aquí.

Para cuando quiero darme cuenta, la salida parece haberse alejado varios metros de nosotros debido a la cantidad de gente que llena el espacio.

—¿Y qué música te gusta escuchar? —me pregunta Hannah.

—Un poco de todo. Jean no para de enviarme canciones diciendo cosas como "tienes que escuchar esto".

—Puedo imaginármelo —comenta Mina—. "Oh, Dios, esto es un orgasmo para mis oídos" —dice con voz grave y un gesto teatral.

Su imitación de Jean hace que los tres estallemos en carcajadas.

—Está loco —dice Hannah mientras intenta controlar la risa.

—Las mejores personas lo están —pienso en voz alta.

—Nunca había conocido a un chico que citara a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—Lo leí esta Navidad.

—¿Te gusta leer?

—Es mi pasatiempo favorito —miento. Mi pasatiempo favorito es estar con Jean.

En ese momento, el dueño del local –un señor calvo con un gracioso bigote y párpados caídos– sube al escenario y presenta al grupo. Para nuestra sorpresa, no es _Attack on Titan_.

—Es verdad —dice Hannah, alzando la voz por encima de la música que ha invadido la sala—, Frank me dijo que había otro grupo antes que ellos.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, unas manos enormes y enormemente cálidas tapan mis ojos.

—¿Nos echabais de menos? —Oigo la voz de Dan a mi izquierda.

—No exactamente —responde Mina entre risas. Puedo escuchar a Thomas quejarse.

Las manos de Jean aún no me han soltado. Siento sus latidos a través de su pecho, apoyado en mi espalda. Está muy cerca. Está tan cerca que el calor empieza a subir a mis mejillas.

—¡Jean, deja en paz a Armin, vas a dejarlo ciego!

—¡Así no vale! Tenía que adivinarlo por su cuenta.

Me pregunto cuándo entenderá que es el único que hace eso.

Agarra un taburete de alguna parte y se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Y? —murmura, inclinando la cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Qué?

Sonríe.

—¿Me echabas de menos?

—Puede… —contesto con una sonrisa ladina. No sé muy bien por qué le sigo el juego—. ¿Debería?

Me mira fijamente, tan cerca que puedo ver mi reflejo en sus pupilas. Consigue que me sonroje. Últimamente me ocurre a menudo, más que antes, sobre todo cuando veo que se me queda mirando así, como ahora.

Y es que hay algo en su mirada, en la forma en que me mira. Algo que no había antes.

De repente, la voz de Dan rompe la burbuja que nos envuelve:

—¡Dos _pivones_ a la vista! —Se acerca y le da un codazo a Jean.

Todos giran la cabeza en la misma dirección menos yo, que miro a Jean. Es difícil saber lo que piensa sólo por la expresión de su rostro.

—Me pido la morena —comenta Thomas. Mina le lanza una mirada asesina. Creo que Thomas acaba de perder varias de sus posibilidades para conquistarla.

—¿Tú crees? —Dan no les quita el ojo de encima, como si después tuviese que hacer una réplica en tres dimensiones de ellas—. A mí me gusta más la rubia. ¿No os resulta familiar?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí. Me suena —contesta Thomas. Sus ojos se iluminan con picardía—, aunque a lo mejor es por el pelo…

Frank y Jean son los únicos que no han abierto la boca todavía. Dan y Thomas les fulminan con la mirada.

—Es guapa —se limita a decir Jean, encogiendo los hombros y tomando un sorbo de la bebida que el camarero acaba de traerle.

— _Agh_ , ¿en serio, tío? ¿Es el prototipo de _tu exnovia_ y sólo dices que es guapa? —Dan es tan o más dramático que Jean—. No te atreves a acercarte y pedirle el número —le desafía.

—No quiero su número de teléfono.

—Pues yo voy a hablar con ellas. Con un poco de suerte consigo el de las dos.

No puedo evitar seguirlo con la mirada mientras se aleja hasta adentrarse tanto en la multitud que es imposible distinguirlo. Los demás continúan con la conversación que tenían antes y me siento fuera de lugar, atrapado entre el volumen de la música que domina el espacio y el calor de Jean, sentado a mi lado.

—Armin —Mi nombre suena diferente cuando él lo pronuncia, como si lo cogiera y lo transformara en algo especial y único—, ¿estás bien? —pregunta en un tono de voz lo suficiente bajo para que sólo yo pueda oírlo.

No soy consciente de que estoy retorciéndome las manos en un gesto nervioso hasta que Jean las acaricia con suavidad. El bullicio del bar enmudece y las palabras no me salen, quedan atrapadas en mi lengua y sólo puedo asentir y esbozar una sonrisa. Toda mi atención está concentrada en el toque de sus dedos en mi piel y en nada más.

Parece que eso le basta pero nuestras manos permanecen unidas bajo la mesa, ocultas de todas las miradas. Jean se une a la charla. Ríe por algo que dice Thomas, frunce el ceño a causa de un comentario de Hannah, pero en todo ese tiempo, en ningún momento suelta mis manos.

La música termina súbitamente y llega su turno de subir el escenario. Se despiden de nosotros con un lacónico adiós y se disuelven en la aglomeración efervescente.

La presencia de Mina y Hannah ocupa el hueco que Jean deja al marcharse. Aún noto el calor de Jean en la palma de la mano, en el pecho, en todas partes. Si ellas no notan mi sonrojo es gracias a la escasa iluminación.

En la distancia, los chicos se encuentran con Dan. Les veo chocar las manos y hacer una piña, lo que consigue arrancarme una risotada.

Durante una milésima de segundo, mi corazón se detiene.

Antes de desaparecer entre bambalinas, Dan le entrega un papel a Jean y señala en una dirección, la de las chicas con las que ha estado charlando. Jean se lo guarda en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero.

 _Es guapa_.

Jean dijo que la chica rubia era guapa.

Es en momentos así, cuando la realidad es tan evidente que duele, cuando todas mis inseguridades se hacen presentes. Y es que Jean siempre me verá como un amigo, un buen amigo con quien hablar, hacer bromas, buscar apoyo. A Jean le gustan las chicas y nunca se fijará en mí como algo más que eso, un buen amigo.

Un solo de batería retumba en el local. Dan mueve los brazos a una velocidad vertiginosa y la batería ruge con él.

— _One, two. One, two, three, four_ —Frank da paso a la música, que al segundo se desborda hasta empaparnos por completo—. _You and I have got a lot in common, we share all the same problems. Luck, love and life aren't on our side_.

— _I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time_ —canta Thomas—. _Always the last one in a long line, waiting for something to turn out right, right_.

Tiemblo, no sé si de emoción o por el sonido envolvente. Jean está sobre del escenario. Tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que cambia del rojo al violeta, del violeta al azul y, del azul, al rojo otra vez.

— _I'm starting to fall in love_ —une su voz a la de Frank compartiendo micrófono y la misma sonrisa en la cara—. _It's getting too much. Not often that I slip up. It's just my luck, yeah_.

.

—¡¿Lo están pasando bien esta noche?! —pregunta Thomas al finalizar la tercera canción, igual o más agitada que las anteriores. El público, incluidos nosotros, responde que sí en un grito conjunto—. ¡Muy bien! ¡REVENTEMOS ESTE SITIO, CHICOS! —exclama girándose hacia sus compañeros, dando paso a la siguiente canción estridente.

La ilusión es palpable en ellos. Cada estrofa de Frank, cada nota que Thomas arranca de su guitarra, cada golpe de batería de Dan, todas las cuerdas del bajo de Jean cuando vibran entre sus dedos. El público se vuelve loco con cada tema. Están viviendo el momento con toda intensidad, y su energía se introduce en nuestros cuerpos a través de los cinco sentidos.

Es enigmático el poder que tiene unir la poesía de las letras y el ritmo de las melodías.

—¡Espero que aún tengan energía porque esta canción se llama _Corrupted_ y suena así! —exclama Thomas, y la música estalla al instante.

— _Crashing into walls_ —Para mi sorpresa, es Jean quien canta—, _banging on your door, so why'd you let me in?_ —Mantiene los ojos cerrados y la boca muy cerca del micrófono, susurrando la letra, saboreando las palabras—. _Falling through the floor, diving in too deep, underneath your skin_.

Es hipnótico. La intensidad de los focos sobre él lo baña de distintos tonos de rojo, que cambian al ritmo de la canción, y acentúa el brillo de las finas gotas de sudor que perlan su frente y resbalan por su cuello.

— _So good you got to abuse it_ —Frank y Thomas le apoyan en el estribillo, pero él sigue siendo el centro de atención—, _so fast that sometimes you lose it_ —Sólo tengo ojos y oídos para Jean, que entorna los ojos, buscando a alguien entre la gente—. _It cheers you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat._

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y la expresión reflejada en su rostro es una corriente eléctrica que me corta la respiración. Sus ojos desprenden un brillo peculiar, como si también estuviera hipnotizado por la música y su significado.

— _Do you remember how it started?_ —Su voz suena diferente—. _The fairytale got twisted and decayed_ —Serpentea en mis oídos hasta hacerme rozar el límite entre lo lúcido y lo onírico—, _the innocence has all been broken_ —Rompe y arrasa con toda la lógica que me quedaba—. _How did we get this way?_

Destila sensualidad.

— _Am I too much for you?_ _'Cause you're too much for me_ —Me mira a mí, sólo a mí, mientras canta y mantiene el ritmo frenético con el bajo— _, still wanna be, and I still wanna be_ —Es el final. Alarga la última nota, toma aire y grita—: _CORRUPTED!_

La música se detiene de golpe. El local queda sumido en un enigmático silencio.

Una pausa antes de la tormenta.

—La última canción está dedicada a alguien de esta sala —anuncia Thomas, mirando con disimulo en nuestra dirección.

Mina da un codazo a Hannah, que se sonroja y niega que es ella. Me río, pero mi risa se convierte en un eco lejano cuando miro al escenario y mi mirada choca con la de Jean otra vez. Me guiña el ojo y creo que el aire se reduce a mi alrededor. _No es para mí, ¿verdad, Jean?_ _Ese guiño, tus sonrisas torcidas._ _Dime, ¿son para mí?_ , pregunto con la mirada. Y no sé por qué, pero él parece responder un rotundo _sí_ que acelera los latidos de mi corazón.

Suspiro, pero el aire es retenido por las paredes del bar y busca desesperado un hueco por donde que escapar, igual que yo. Frank dice que ha sido un placer tocar para un público tan entregado, pero no puedo quedarme; necesito que el aire de fuera me golpee en la cara, que el frío devuelva mis mejillas a la normalidad. Necesito salir.

—Armin, ¿adónde vas?

—Creo que me están llamando y debo contestar. En seguida vuelvo.

Esa mentira piadosa parece ser suficiente para Mina, que no parece darle importancia y me deja ir con una sonrisa y un escueto: "no tardes, es la última canción".

Fuera, el invierno se contrae entre los edificios y llena la calle de un viento cortante como cuchillas. Inspiro y contengo el oxígeno en los pulmones para luego expulsarlo poco a poco. El proceso es lento pero funciona. Siento la calma de regreso y el ritmo de mis pulsaciones vuelve a ser normal.

No sé el tiempo que permanezco inmóvil, apoyado en la fachada del local con la vista perdida en la nada. La gente empieza a salir en pequeños y animados grupos. Hablan del concierto, de lo bien que ha estado, parece ser. Me alegro por Jean y sus amigos.

—¡Armin! —Doy un respingo, sobresaltado por su súbita aparición.

—¡Jean!

—Te estaba buscando. ¿No tienes frío? —pregunta encogiéndose dentro de su abrigo.

—No, para nada —Intento disimular el castañeo de mis dientes lo mejor que puedo.

Va a decir algo. Sé que quiere decir algo y no sabe cómo empezar, así que me adelanto y digo lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza, cambiando de tema antes de que pregunte por qué estaba aquí fuera, con este frío y solo.

—Habéis estado magníficos.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—¡Claro que sí! Os habéis guardado al público en el bolsillo, como se suele decir.

—¡Qué frío! —exclama Mina, saliendo del local. Hannah sale detrás de ella, seguida de Frank y el resto del grupo.

—Será mejor que echemos a andar ya o acabaremos congelados —sugiere Dan, temblando de frío.

Es divertido ver a Jean con sus amigos. Tiene bromas que sólo ellos entienden, y a veces se comunican con gestos, por extraño que parezca. Se nota que se conocen desde pequeños, en eso y en su manera de invadir el espacio personal de los demás. Los gritos de Jean suenan por encima de las risas, reclamando una atención que sus amigos conceden porque saben que tiene algo divertido que decir.

Sólo es así con ellos.

—Nuestros caminos se dividen aquí —proclama Mina al llegar a un cruce de dos avenidas con una rotonda iluminada en el centro. Calculo que estamos a veinte minutos de mi casa—. Jean, a ver cuándo volvemos a ver a Armin. ¿Por qué no le invitas a más ensayos? Lo pasamos bien la última vez.

—¡Eso —interviene Dan—, al siguiente se apunta Hannah!

—¡¿Yo?!

—¡¿Hannah?!

La despedida nos lleva un buen rato. Cuesta trabajo despedirse de la diversión de esta noche. Son las dos de la madrugada y el sueño es una idea difusa para nuestras mentes despiertas.

La casa de Jean y la mía están en la misma dirección. Me tiemblan las manos con solo el pensamiento de quedarme a solas con él. Por suerte, caminamos deprisa y hace demasiado frío para hablar.

Su mirada mientras cantaba, su sonrisa sobre el escenario, su rostro ruborizado y el susurro de su respiración cerca del micrófono, la velocidad con que movía los dedos rasgando las cuerdas del bajo. Su imagen surca mis pensamientos y soy incapaz de mover los labios.

Llegamos a la parada de autobús en silencio. Ambos sabemos que este es el punto donde nos separamos. O eso creo.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunto cuando veo que sigue caminando. En una dirección que no es la suya, además.

—Prometí que no volverías solo, ¿recuerdas?

—No prometiste nada.

—Igualmente deja que te acompañe.

—No es necesario, Jean.

—No me estás entendiendo. _Quiero_ acompañarte, Armin —insiste, haciendo énfasis en el "quiero", dejándome sin palabras.

Al final cedo. Discutir con él es adentrarse en un laberinto sin salida. No puedo negarme. No puedo oponerme si lo dice de esa manera, con esas palabras y esa voz que no emplea cuando está con sus amigos, tan distinta a la suya y, sin embargo, de nadie más.

—Te noto… decaído desde que nos fuimos del pub.

Por eso no quería que me acompañase. Sabía que intentaría adivinar la razón por la que estaba esperando afuera, muerto de frío, pero no puedo decirle la verdad. ¿O sí?

—No es nada —Craso error. Me arrepiento de no haber inventado una excusa como que estoy cansado o algo así.

—¿Estás bien?

—He dicho que no es nada, Jean.

—¿Qué hacías afuera con este frío?

—Mira, si vas a seguir con el interrogatorio, casi prefiero volver solo.

Me odio por ser tajante con él, pero es la única manera que se me ocurre de hacer que se olvide del tema. Acelero el paso, pero se adelanta y se interpone en mi camino, obligándome a frenar de golpe.

—Puede que hayas engañado a mis amigos, pero no a mí. Te estabas muriendo de frío —Tengo la réplica perfecta en la punta de la lengua. Estoy a punto de responder cuando añade—: Noté cómo tiritabas.

La sorpresa me invade por completo. No sé qué decir a eso. Sólo puedo mantenerle la mirada, capturando el brillo de sus ojos en mis retinas, hasta que, de repente, parece darse cuenta de nuestra cercanía. Entonces se aparta y mira a otro lado.

—Yo só-sólo… —balbuceo, tiemblo de la cabeza a los pies, pero no de frío—. Sólo necesitaba aire fresco —Es una mentira a medias.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser si no? No estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambientes.

Suspira de alivio. Parece haberse quitado un gran peso de un plumazo.

—Vaya susto me has dado. Pensé que estabas molesto conmigo.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Abre la boca pero la cierra al instante, dubitativo.

—Por nada, cosas mías —dice después de meditarlo un segundo.

Me pregunto qué iba a decir, pero reconozco que lo justo es que Jean también se guarde ciertas cosas para sí.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi canción favorita de las que hemos tocado? —pregunta al cabo de un rato caminando en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de esta zona de la ciudad sumergida en la noche.

—¿Cuál?

— _Romeo y Julieta_ —responde sin pensar, mientras se cubre la boca con la bufanda todo lo que ésta le permite—. Frank la escribió para Hannah, pero cada uno de nosotros la canta pensando en su persona especial.

—La chica de tu primer beso —No es una pregunta. Ya conozco los detalles, estuve allí, y no me apetece volver a escuchar su versión de la historia.

Su risa interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—No —contesta aún sonriendo. Su sonrisa es diferente, extraña, como inquieta. Es raro ver a Jean así. Casi siempre está tranquilo, o eso aparenta.

En unos minutos estamos ante la puerta de mi casa. El frío es más violento por momentos y parece que va a nevar de un momento a otro.

Ambos nos encogemos en nuestros abrigos, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, buscando protección en los pliegues de la bufanda. Sé que no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre sin morir congelados, así que doy el primer paso para iniciar la despedida.

—Bueno, será mejor que entre o cuando llegues a tu casa serás un muñeco de nieve.

Eso le hace gracia.

—Mi madre se alegrará de no necesitar aire acondicionado este verano —bromea.

—¿Insinúas que seguirías siendo un muñeco de nieve a pesar del calor?

—Como en _Frozen_ pero menos pedante.

Estallamos en carcajadas hasta el punto de tener que apoyarnos el uno en el otro para no caer.

—Ahora en serio, gracias por invitarme, Jean, lo he pasado muy bien.

—Me alegra oír eso —responde con una sonrisa.

—Y gracias por acompañarme también.

—Gracias a ti por aguantarme.

—Eso no es complicado.

Sonrío. Él me devuelve la sonrisa más cálida que se puede encontrar en una noche de enero como esta.

—Hasta el lunes —digo finalmente, tras una pausa que se alarga más de la cuenta.

—Espera —dice, descolocándome por completo—. Tengo que decirte algo.

Suena desesperado, pero no dice más. En lugar de hablar, esconde la boca en los pliegues de su bufanda y clava la mirada en el suelo mientras se retuerce las manos, nervioso.

—¿Jean?

—Yo… Tengo que decirte algo importante, y es que… Tú… Bueno, yo…

—Vamos, suéltalo de una vez —Una risa inquieta se une a mis palabras.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Para qué? —Me río más. No puedo evitarlo. Jean está muy cerca, hecho un manojo de nervios, y actúo por puro impulso.

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Tú sólo cierra los ojos, por favor —Habla con una intensidad abrumadora, como si se le fuera a salir el corazón por la garganta.

—De acuerdo —accedo, no muy convencido pero rendido a esa intensidad. Cierro los ojos y mis sentidos se nublan.

Con los ojos cerrados, el tiempo parece congelarse bajo el efecto del frío. No oigo nada a excepción de los latidos de mi corazón. De repente, todo mi cuerpo se paraliza.

Siento su respiración muy cerca, cada vez más cerca, rozando mis labios.

Mis ojos quieren abrirse, pero algo, una fuerza invisible y poderosa se lo impide. Intenta decirme que si los abro rompería el momento. Y sólo puedo cerrarlos con más fuerza aún cuando una débil presión se posa sobre mi labio inferior.

Es cálida y suave, y de repente la calle huele como aquel parque a finales de verano, diez años atrás. La única diferencia es el frío que entumece el resto del mundo, pero que no puede alcanzarnos porque, en un segundo, todo deja de temblar y la sensación es más cálida, más suave, y ya no tengo frío.

Ha empezado a nevar.

Y Jean me está besando.

.

.

 **N/A** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *cae al suelo y muere* Ahora se puede decir que os hablo desde el infierno, que es a donde vamos la gente con mente perversa y pensamientos sucios… Para empezar, este capítulo es EL MÁS LARGO DE LA HISTORIA. Espero, y repito, ESPERO que los demás quedan un poco más cortos porque esto no puede seguir así. Revisarlo fue una odisea sin fin. Tenía una aglomeración de ideas que no fluían desde que empezó el verano de 2016 y ¡POR MERLÍN! (es que ahora soy Potterhead, pero eso es otra historia) ¡Estamos en PRIMERA DEL 2017! Por cierto, feliz año y esas cosas que se suelen decir. Creo que ya lo felicité en mi página de Facebook pero como nadie la lee, pues nada, ¡feliz año nuevo!

Han pasado mil cosas desde la última vez que actualicé, aunque si no lo hice antes fue porque perdí el hilo argumentativo de la historia. Es verdad que siempre ha estado presente, pero por alguna razón me veía incapaz de sacar todas esas ideas que se iluminan en mi cabeza loca. Y están tan juntas que ordenarlas es un trabajo de chinos. En fin, como siempre digo, solo espero que os guste.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESE BESO porque, no sé a _vosotres_ , pero a mí me ha dejado con el alma flotando por encima del cuerpo, muerta de amor.

Como siempre, siento mucho la tardanza, los falsos avisos cuando sentía que podía sacarlo y no, no podía, ¡era una trampa! Ojalá la larga espera haya merecido la pena.

Solo me queda agradecer el apoyo y, como siempre digo, vuestros estúpidos y sensuales reviews. (Creo que no viene al caso responder reviews anteriores. Aún así los leeré e intentaré responder los más recientes. De nuevo os pido paciencia conmigo. Volveré a pasarme por aquellas historias que dejé sin terminar porque, carajo, quiero leerlas. Han pasado tantas cosas que ya no recuerdo qué me alejó de esta plataforma y de este fandom, pero bueno, lo importante es volver y estar hasta el final).

 _¡Nos leemos! ~_

 **PD** : ¡Por cierto! Tengo una noticia importante que dar. Y es que he inscrito _Poesía eres tú_ a DOS concursos en wattpad. En uno de ellos, una parte de la puntuación es por voto popular, así que os animo a apoyarme por allí. ¿Cómo? Podéis seguir la cuenta del concurso en twitter (NeonAwards2017) o seguirme a mí (AinnitaK), que compartiré la votación cuando llegue el turno de este fanfic.


	19. CAPÍTULO 18

©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

 **Aclaración** : El principio de este capítulo conecta directamente con el final del anterior. Como ha pasado mucho, muchísimo tiempo desde la última actualización (LO SIEEEEENTO *se va a una esquina a llorar), recomiendo releer al menos esa parte.

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo ~

* * *

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 18** **」**

 _ **Jean**_

.

.

Armin se ríe.

Yo también lo haría si no estuviera bloqueado por los nervios.

—¿Una sorpresa?

Ni yo mismo sé qué pretendo lograr con eso.

No he pensado en otra cosa desde que lo invité al concierto. En la parada del autobús, con él sentado a mi lado tras echarle de menos durante las vacaciones de invierno, el plan parecía sencillo en mi cabeza: aprovechar un momento a solas para asaltar sus labios. Rápido. Sin pensarlo demasiado.

 _Sólo es un beso_ , me repito una y otra vez. _No es la primera vez que besas a alguien_.

Pero es Armin. ¿Cómo se supone que debo besar a Armin?

—Sólo cierra los ojos —pido derrotado, y Armin deja de reír. Me mira con curiosidad y algo más que no puedo descifrar. Y bendito sea, porque lo hace. Baja los párpados y espera a que yo haga algo, confiando ciegamente en mí. Tiene los labios separados y el aliento se arremolina fuera de su boca con cada exhalación.

Me acerco despacio, conteniendo la respiración para que no choque con su rostro y estropear el momento. Visto así, tan cerca, es todavía más guapo de lo que jamás he llegado a admitir. ¿Desde cuándo sé que Armin es tan guapo? No importa, porque entonces ocurre.

Nuestros labios se tocan.

Es un beso tímido, apenas un roce, una cálida caricia que comienza en los labios y se expande por dentro y por fuera de mi cuerpo, por todas partes. Siempre pensé que las mariposas en el estómago eran un mito de las historias ñoñas de amor, pero ahora no estoy seguro de nada, porque estoy besando a Armin, que permanece muy quieto, y quiero moverme, me muero de ganas, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Cuando nos apartamos, mi cuerpo actúa más rápido que mi mente buscando su mirada por puro instinto. Abiertos como platos, los ojos de Armin me observan con desconcierto y las pupilas dilatadas. Su rubor tiene un efecto contagioso en mí y me sonrojo sin remedio.

Está nevando. Armin tiene nieve en el pelo y seguramente yo también.

Tomo una bocanada de aire que me raspa la garganta como si hubiera estado una eternidad conteniendo la respiración. El silencio me oprime el pecho, me hace sentir culpable, como si debiera decir algo, cualquier cosa que termine con la incomodidad del momento. Es posible que robarle un beso haya estado mal, pero me gusta Armin, y si existe una mínima posibilidad de ser correspondido, no quiero a dejarla escapar por no encontrar el modo de confesar mis sentimientos. Aunque exista el riesgo de perder su amistad, tal y como temo que esté sucediendo ahora.

Parece que Armin exige una disculpa. Me aclaro la garganta para pedirle perdón.

—Armin —dice una voz que no es la mía. Él se sobresalta y gira de inmediato hacia ella—. ¿Eres tú, Armin? —Un anciano se asoma por el balcón. Se queda quieto, mirándonos desde arriba—. Ah, sí, eres tú, y no estás solo… —Intenta enfocar la vista tras el cristal de sus gafas—. ¿Qué hacéis ahí fuera? Entra ya, hijo, vas a pescar un resfriado.

—Sí… —La voz de Armin es ronca—. Sí, abuelo… E-en seguida entro… dame un momento.

Entonces me mira otra vez. Pero diferente. Ya no parece espantado, sino dubitativo. Sus ojos escrutan mi rostro con detenimiento y no puedo apartar la vista de él. De repente, frunce el ceño y se vuelve otra vez hacia su abuelo, que sigue asomado al balcón.

—Abuelo, entra en casa, vas a ponerte enfermo.

—Vale, pero date prisa tú también.

—Que sí, a-ahora mismo voy.

—Es muy tarde —farfulla el anciano. Su voz se pierde en el interior de la casa.

La tranquilidad de ambos para discutir me hace sonreír. Si fuéramos mi madre y yo, estaríamos gritando. Pero no me sorprende de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, Armin ha vivido con su abuelo desde que era muy pequeño, así que es normal que se le haya pegado un poco de su carácter. Este descubrimiento me hace sentir un poco más cercano a él.

La sonrisa se me borra cuando Armin, sin previo aviso, agarra mi mano y me conduce hasta la entrada, bajo el porche. Allí estamos protegidos de la nieve y el frío es menos violento. Sin embargo, el silencio enrarecido y esa mirada de escrutinio regresan. Sus pensamientos son tan fuertes que casi puedo oírlos.

—Yo sólo-

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Me interrumpe.

Y entonces comprendo. Armin no quiere una disculpa. Quiere sinceridad, y si hay algo que me sobra es eso.

Así que soy sincero.

—Tenía que hacerlo —respondo sin dudar. Al instante me arrepiento, solo un poco. Me asalta la sensación de que debo aclarar la situación—. Pero no lo tomes como-

—Calla. —Me interrumpe otra vez, con la vista clavada en sus pies. Parece que en cualquier momento va a girar sobre sus talones y entrar en casa, cerrando la puerta para siempre. Sin embargo, se aclara la garganta y pregunta en un susurro—: ¿Por qué no vuelves a hacerlo?

El mundo deja de ser mundo y se convierte en algodón. O quizás he muerto de un ataque de nervios y estoy en el cielo. Debe ser eso porque siento los pies separados del suelo, flotando.

Tengo que estar soñando.

No tengo palabras. Tampoco parece necesario hablar. Doy un paso hacia él para quedar más cerca, mucho más cerca que antes. Armin levanta la mirada y se estremece levemente ante el contacto de mi mano sobre su mejilla. Tengo las manos heladas y su cara está ardiendo.

Antes no sabía cómo besar a Armin, pero en este instante todo es distinto y parece tan fácil, besarle, como si estuviera escrito en sus ojos. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Mi mano se desliza con extrema delicadeza hasta su barbilla, y Armin inclina la cabeza hacia un lado mientras nuestros rostros se aproximan poco a poco, conteniendo la respiración como si así pudiéramos detener el tiempo.

Nuestros labios vuelven a encontrarse y las sensaciones de antes regresan pero con mucha más fuerza y mayor intensidad. Los labios de Armin son suaves y siguen mis movimientos cuando logro reunir el valor para explorar su boca. Y todo es nuevo e indescriptible. Me siento torpe, como si no hubiera besado nunca a nadie porque ningún beso puede compararse a este.

Cuando respirar se hace necesario, el espacio que queda entre nosotros es ínfimo, apenas unos milímetros de distancia. Tengo miedo de que, si me separo un poco más, la burbuja que hemos creado se rompa.

No sé en qué instante he cerrado los ojos, pero cuando los abro sólo veo a Armin y me da un vuelco el corazón. Armin, más sonrojado que nunca, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, suspira contra mis labios. Y no puedo contener el impulso de atrapar ese suspiro con otro beso más demandante, en el que Armin ahoga un gemido entrecortado en mi boca.

Nuestros labios se reconocen, se devoran el uno al otro. Nos buscamos la lengua a ciegas y de repente hace mucho calor, un calor insoportable.

Pero el tiempo es caprichoso y el momento llega a su fin.

Muy despacio, Armin se separa, y cuando le miro a los ojos, parece que es la primera vez que le veo. Los labios rojos. La vista nublada y el cristal de las gafas empañado.

Es imposible verle y no querer besarle otra vez.

—Debería entrar —susurra. Y sin embargo, sus manos se aferran con más fuerza a la espalda de mi abrigo.

Nos despedimos con un corto beso antes de que abra la puerta. Un beso de buenas noches y buenos días para mañana, pero insuficiente para más.

—Hasta el lunes.

La puerta se cierra tras él y todavía me siento en una nube cuando me alejo de allí con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, cantando _Singing in the rain_ , la canción de los besos de despedida en la puerta. La nieve se transforma en lluvia a mitad de camino y no puedo evitar reproducir la famosa escena de la película, cuando Gene Kelly canta bajo la lluvia sin importarle nada porque nada importa excepto el beso que todavía está caliente en sus labios.

Ni la nieve ni el frío son capaces de apagar mi sonrisa. Ni siquiera mi madre, que me espera en la oscuridad del salón, sentada en el sofá.

—Las tres y media de la mañana. —Su voz es severa a pesar de hablar entre susurros para no despertar a mi padre—. ¿Te crees que son horas de llegar?

—¡Vaya, ¿tan tarde es?!

Mi voz suena demasiado alta, lo que la hace enfadar más. Su rostro se contrae cuando enciende la luz y me ve.

—¡Hijo, por Dios, estás empapado!

—¡¿De verdad?! —No le estoy tomando el pelo. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que estoy cubierto de nieve y hielo. Pero parece que ella sí cree que le estoy tomando el pelo, pues intenta darme una colleja cuando paso a su lado en dirección al pasillo.

Nada más entrar en mi habitación, me dejo caer sobre la cama sin cambiarme de ropa siquiera. Ignoro a mi madre, que cree que estoy borracho y sigue hablando detrás de la puerta. No tengo sueño, pero el cansancio se apodera de mí y caigo dormido al instante.

En sueños, Armin me besa no sólo en los labios, y todavía siento sus caricias cuando despierto.

Sonrío, pero la sonrisa se convierte en una mueca al incorporarme en la cama. Maldigo el momento en que decidí que cambiarme de ropa antes de dormir era prescindible. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, quizás estaré incubando un resfriado, pero no hay nada que un zumo de naranja y una ducha caliente no puedan arreglar.

—¡Buenos días, hermosa familia!

Mis padres están en la cocina. Son más de las dos y ya han terminado de comer.

—¡Anda, mira —exclama mi padre mientras friega los platos—, por ahí aparece el músico!

Aprovecha que estoy desprevenido cortando las naranjas por la mitad y me da en la cabeza. Una risa más escandalosa de lo normal estalla en mi boca.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a este chico? ¿Has bebido? —pregunta con severidad.

—Eso pensaba yo anoche —dice mi madre, que está limpiando la mesa—, pero estaría de resaca como aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? Tras el cumpleaños de Dan.

No les hago caso y concentro toda mi energía en exprimir las naranjas una a una.

—No, no he bebido ni una pizca de alcohol. —Cuando termino, me bebo el zumo de un trago—. He probado algo mucho mejor. —Y salgo de la cocina tarareando _Singing in the rain_.

—¡¿No serán drogas?! —exclama mi padre.

—¡Jean Kirschtein, vuelve aquí! —gritan al unísono un segundo después.

Pero ya estoy dentro del cuarto de baño, dispuesto a darme una larga y reconfortante ducha.

El día pasa de largo entre suspiro y suspiro. No puedo evitar suspirar cuando el recuerdo de Armin cerrando los ojos regresa a mi mente, y lo hace a cada minuto durante toda esta larga y fría tarde de domingo. Sus ojos azules mirándome entre sorprendido y avergonzado, con las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas coloradas.

 _¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

Armin y sus labios dispuestos, esperando a los míos.

 _¿Por qué no vuelves a hacerlo?_

Armin y el sabor de su boca y su lengua y la mía y su respiración agitada haciéndome cosquillas.

— _Jeanbo_ , ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunta mi madre después de cenar, mientras vemos una película en la televisión. La sensación de frío de esta mañana ha disminuido, pero acurrucarme en el sofá con una manta parece buena idea.

—Sí, ¿por?

—Llevas todo el día en la luna, hijo.

—Quizá siga emocionado por el concierto. —La cara se me ilumina, rememorando la euforia de estar sobre el escenario y escuchar los aplausos del público—. Fue genial. La gente nos felicitó y Hannes estaba muy contento con el grupo. Dijo que intentaría conseguirnos otro bolo para el mes que viene.

Cuando la miro, está con los brazos cruzados y mirada severa.

—Ni se te ocurra descuidar los estudios por esto, ¿eh? Ni se te ocurra —advierte señalándome con un dedo.

—Tranquila, _má_ , eso no va a pasar.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Armin —respondo en voz baja. Intento disimular el rubor de mis mejillas jugueteando con los hilos sueltos de la manta—. Me ha estado ayudando a aprobar lengua y literatura.

—¿Es con quien hablas todo el tiempo por el móvil?

—Sí. ¡No! Bueno, supongo. Tampoco hablamos tanto… —Me encojo de hombros, fingiendo no darle importancia.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que te ha estado ayudando?

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces. ¿Te suena de algo: "voy a estudiar a la biblioteca"?

—¿No estarás entorpeciendo los estudios de ese chico?

—Descuida, es listísimo, ¡un genio! Hay que serlo para que yo entienda algo de eso, por mucho que diga que el mérito es mío siempre que le doy las gracias. —La imagen de Armin acude a mi mente con total claridad y olvido que estoy hablando en voz alta—. Y es tan divertido. Al principio no sabía cómo tratarle, parecía distante. Es bastante introvertido, pero eso no significa que no sea gracioso. En serio, tiene la risa más contagiosa del mundo. —Sonrío. Puedo escucharla como si Armin estuviera aquí—. Cuando se concentra mucho en algo también es gracioso, hace unos gestos muy raros. Me manda callar todo el rato, porque estamos en la biblioteca y hay que guardar silencio, pero luego sonríe y a veces le cuesta contener la risa a él también y nos acaban llamando la atención.

—¿Y por qué no venís a casa a estudiar?

Su pregunta me devuelve a la realidad como si despertara de un trance.

—¿Eh? —Siento el calor ascender a mi rostro y sé que me he puesto rojo en menos de un segundo.

—Estaríais más cómodos y podríais hablar sin ningún problema. Es cansado para las cuerdas vocales hablar todo el rato en voz baja. —Nunca había pensado en eso, pero supongo que tiene razón—. Invítale a casa una tarde. Parece un buen chico.

—Lo es —respondo con la mirada perdida, cada vez más ruborizado y avergonzado.

—¿Por qué no me habías hablado antes de él?

—No lo sé —contesto en un susurro, desviando la mirada a la pantalla, esperando que mi madre no insista en hablar más de Armin.

Es mentira.

 _No te había hablado antes de él porque me gusta, má_. Me gusta Armin y no sé desde cuándo.

—Armin —susurro su nombre a la oscuridad de mi habitación, un rato después, cuando es la hora de dormir. El corazón se me acelera sólo con eso, como si de repente su nombre tuviera un significado distinto—. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Giro sobre el colchón y alargo un brazo para tantear el escritorio en busca del teléfono móvil. Sin embargo, cuando abro el chat de Armin, me quedo en blanco. ¿Qué debería decirle? _Hola_ es demasiado simple, pero _te echo de menos_ o _no puedo dejar de pensar en tus beses_ parece una declaración de amor.

Al final, leo. Antiguas conversaciones.

.

 _Jean_ : 'Sia - Move Your Body (Single Mix) [Lyric]'

 _Jean_ : Llevo todo el día pensando en esta canción.

Es graciosa la forma en que inicié esa conversación de hace dos meses. Recuerdo pasar horas enteras pensando en él, buscando cualquier excusa para hablarle.

Armin, como siempre, respondió a los pocos minutos.

 _Armin_ : Es una buena canción. Yo en cambio llevo todo el día con sueño.

 _Jean_ : En serio? Yo no, la verdad. Me levanté como a las 12.

 _Armin_ : ¡Yo no! Mi cuerpo se despierta siempre temprano. A las 9 ya estaba despierto.

 _Jean_ : Tan pronto?

 _Armin_ : A mí me parece un horario normal.

 _Jean_ : Cuando hay que madrugar para ir al instituto, sí, pero los fines de semana me suelo levantar a las 11 o más.

.

La conversación me hace reír porque no tiene ningún sentido. Es eso mismo, el seguir enviando mensajes a pesar de no estar hablando de nada, lo que refleja que Armin ya me gustaba en aquel momento.

Las paredes de la habitación me invitan a pensar a oscuras y en silencio, mirando el techo sin ver nada en absoluto. Hay algo más. Una duda que surca mis pensamientos, sembrando a su paso nuevas preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Desde cuándo le gusto a Armin?

Pensando en eso, el sueño me vence y caigo dormido.

La mañana del lunes amanece nublada y perezosa. Solo cuando las puertas del autobús se cierran, dejando el frío en el exterior, me atrevo a sacar las manos de los bolsillos del abrigo y pasar el billete por el detector. Es rutinario, casi mecánico; pasar el billete, ocupar uno de los asientos del final y hacer el trayecto de siempre sumergido en mi música hasta que Armin aparece.

Sin embargo, esta mañana no hay sitio en los asientos del fondo. De hecho, no hay asientos libres, por lo que no me queda más remedio que conformarme con permanecer de pie.

Contengo un bostezo mientras busco los auriculares en la mochila.

—¡Si ya lo sabía yo! ¡Tenía que pasar! —exclama una chica de cabello castaño, envuelta en una bufanda gris como sus ojos.

Su amiga la mira un poco molesta.

—¡No digas eso! Es una pena —dice, echándose el pelo rubio hacia atrás. Sonrío al imaginar a mis amigos murmurar que es mi _exnovia_. Es curioso que, desde que conozco a Armin, ninguna chica rubia y de ojos claros haya llamado mi atención como antes.

Continúo buscando los auriculares, que parecen haberse encogido hasta desaparecer.

—¿Había una huelga? —cuestiona un hombre de mediana edad, sentado al otro lado del pasillo entre las filas de asientos sentado a su lado.

—No sé si había una huelga, pero ya sabes lo mal que está todo. Ahora buscan cualquier excusa para hacer huelga —contesta el señor sentado a su lado.

—¡Tía —grita la rubia, cubriéndose la boca con la mano—, ¿qué me dices?! ¡Eso es muy fuerte!

—¡Todo es culpa de esos nuevos políticos! —continúa quejándose el señor.

—Sí, como ese jovencito del nuevo partido ese —interviene otro señor que está sentado detrás—. Los jóvenes le votan pero no tienen ni idea, ni los jóvenes ni él.

Siguen hablando, cada uno por su cuenta, cuando desisto de encontrar los auriculares. Tendré que hacer el viaje sin música, pero tampoco me importa porque al menos ya queda poco para ver a Armin.

La emoción me consume por segundos, y ninguna de las personas a mi alrededor saben la razón de que esté tan contento esta mañana, al igual que yo no sé de quienes hablan esas chicas ni de qué huelga hablan los señores. Durante un rato, pienso en la cantidad de vidas paralelas que se unen en un mismo trayecto en autobús. Algunas comparten destino y otras se desvían antes o después.

—Pues sí que es un misterio… —murmura un chico sin apartar los ojos del teléfono.

No puedo estar más de acuerdo con él.

Cuando el autobús se acerca a la parada de Armin, mi corazón deja de latir porque él no está ahí. Y entonces, la idea de no verlo en toda la mañana me paraliza por un segundo, solo un segundo, antes de abrirme paso entre la gente hasta la salida.

El autobús se va y no puede importarme menos. Siento un nudo en el estómago con sólo pensar que puede haber ocurrido algo grave. Pienso en su abuelo y en ellos discutiendo con calma sobre si deberían entrar en casa porque estaba nevando y hacía mucho frío, el sábado por la noche.

El nudo se desvanece y se transforma en una amplia sonrisa —de la que mis amigos se reirían— al ver la figura de Armin en la distancia.

—¿Te habías dormido? —pregunto en tono burlón cuando está frente a mí.

Toma una bocanada de aire antes de hablar. Parece sofocado. Debe haber corrido en un intento de llegar a tiempo.

—Sí, me quedé dormido —responde, lanzándome una mirada de desconcierto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Decidí bajar y esperarte.

—¡Pero ahora llegarás tarde tú también! —exclama nervioso.

—No es para tanto. —Le resto importancia con la mano y mi mejor sonrisa.

Armin me mira con el ceño fruncido y empieza a reír.

—Estás loco.

Su risa se cuela en mis oídos y juega en su interior. Cuando ríe de esa manera, tan espontánea, entrecierra los ojos y se tapa la boca por timidez, a pesar de tener una sonrisa maravillosa. Y no podía ser de otra forma, si es en la boca más perfecta del universo.

Hace que quiera darle un beso.

—Te he echado de menos.

Su risa se apaga.

—No digas tonterías. —Se aparta el pelo tras la oreja, ruborizado. Ese gesto sólo aumenta mis ganas de besarle.

—Pero es la verdad. Sé que sólo ha pasado un día, pero se ha sentido como una semana.

—Exagerado… —murmura, cada vez más sonrojado y con una sonrisa más grande.

—Me gustas.

Armin me mira boquiabierto.

 _Por eso te besé el sábado_ , quiero añadir, pero él habla antes.

—Tú también me gustas.

Me pierdo en sus ojos, que conectan con los míos por un instante. Hay brillo en su mirada, tiembla antes de clavarse en el suelo, incapaz de mantener la mía.

—Hay algo que quiero hacer desde que has llegado —digo de repente, sin pensarlo una segunda vez.

Armin alza la vista, pero antes de que pueda pensar siquiera en algo que decir, le beso.

Y de repente, todo es como debe ser. Besar a Armin parece lo más normal del mundo, como si mis labios le hubieran esperado siempre a él.

Sólo a él.

.

.

 **Agradecimientos** : En primer lugar, quiero dar las gracias a Polo de Chocolate, que siempre me acompaña en todas las locuras y aceptó ser mi Armin en la idea de recrear las conversaciones de WhatsApp. Editaré capítulos anteriores cuando tengamos tiempo de recrear el resto y seguramente, también haga lo mismo con los grupos.

Y en segundo lugar, agradecer a la maravillosa _stupidarttoy_ en instagram, que dibujó el beso y me enamoró aún más ~

 **N/A** : ¡ESTOOOOOY VIVAAAA! Aunque no lo parezca. No sé si alguien leerá esto pero quien lo haga, estará pensando: "venga, a ver qué excusa se monta esta loca ahora para justificar la tardanza de este capítulo". Pero la verdad es que no hay excusa. Está lo de siempre: la universidad, esa asignatura de mierda que no soy capaz de aprobar y tendré que vender mi alma al diablo para lograrlo algún día, ¡algún día! Pero hay un problema. Ya le vendí mi alma al Jearmin, así que estoy condenada (?) Bien, yendo al grano. Tenía muchas ideas y a la vez pocas porque quise reducirlo todo para que fueran menos páginas. ¡He conseguido reducir! YAS! Pero eso me pasó factura, ya que al final el capítulo quedaba bastante cojo. Esa sería la principal razón. También he estado ocupada dibujando y participando en el inktober (en un concurso de microrrelatos donde no seleccionaron ninguno de los míos, de los 31 *lloro* pero donde he conocido a gente muy guay y de la que he aprendido y espero seguir aprendiendo mucho).

Estoy escribiendo estas notas con la esperanza de que la revisión no me lleve más de un día. O me suicidaré y no tendréis Poesía eres tú ni Ainnita para nunca más. A veces se hace cansado continuar porque tengo mil ideas para nuevos fanfics y mil proyectos empezados, pero vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir hasta el final. Porque os lo merecéis. Porque Jean y Armin se lo merecen. Así que, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Ojalá la larga espera haya merecido la pena.

En el siguiente capítulo daremos un saltito en el tiempo, que ya toca. No muy grande porque la relación acaba de empezar y ¡vamos a morir de amor y de exceso de azúcar pero moriremos felices! Sin embargo, hemos pasado el ecuador ya, la historia se acerca al final poco a poco, pero cada vez más cerca.

 _¡Nos leemos! ~_

 **PD** : ¡NO OS VAYÁIS TODAVÍA! ¡Tengo una gran noticia que dar! En el capítulo anterior, anuncié que había inscrito el fanfic a dos concursos en wattpad. Pues bien, ¡HA GANADO EN UNO! ¡PRIMER PUESTO EN LA CATEGORÍA DE FANFIC DE LOS VENUS AWARDS 2017! Todavía están dando premios en las demás categorías, pero cuando tenga más noticias, lo publicaré como capítulo.

Y por si fuera poco, en el otro concurso (Neón Awards 2017), es finalista, así que si pudisteis votar, muchísimas gracias por darle tanto amor a este pequeño. Por ahora, en ese concurso estamos a la espera, así que no puedo decir nada más.


End file.
